Une autre fin
by utchiwa79
Summary: Parce qu'une guerre peut tout changer, révéler le courage de certains, les peurs des autres mais pour avoir la chance d'avoir un avenir certains décident de s'unirent. Yaoi Draco Harry, Blaise Ron
1. Chapter 1

Comme toujours les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais l'histoire oui.

Merci à Sakura de m'avoir corrigé en intégralité et merci pour ses encouragements.

Chapitre 1 : La peur

POV Harry

Je repose l'article que je viens de lire, encore une journée où la une ne parle que de morts, de tortures, de souffrances. Je ferme les yeux dans le vain espoir que peut-être le flux d'images qui me traversent pourrait s'évanouir. Cet effort ne mènera à rien, je le sais, j'ai souvent essayé pour toujours finir par abandonner.

Trop longtemps que cela dur, trop de morts pour un combat qui aurait dû être fini depuis bien des années. Toutes ses responsabilités qui m'incombent alors que je n'ai jamais rien demandé, toute cette rage qui me submerge quand le désespoir s'efface pour mettre la réalité à jour, je sens mes dernières défense se briser, s'amenuiser alors que tant de choses reste à faire.

Cette année devrait être la dernière qui m'accueille dans cette école, cette année devrait être celle où tout ce joue, seulement j'ai l'impression que tout s'est joué il y a bien longtemps pour moi, m'a t'on seulement laissé le choix, au moins une fois ?

Je regarde le dortoir, celui qui a accueilli mes premiers éclats de rire avec mes amis, celui qui a abrité mes premiers pleurs face aux pertes de cette guerre, celui qui a entendu mes premiers cauchemars.

Je suis las, fatigué de tout ce qui m'entoure et qui finalement ne fait que m'enfoncer davantage.

Mes meilleurs amis ont réussi à trouver la plus précieuse des choses en ces temps sombres, ils ont réussi à découvrir l'amour qu'ils se vouaient l'un envers l'autre, mais moi je n'arrive pas à percevoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple rayon de lumière.

Si jeune et tant de responsabilité, obligé de réussir là où les adultes ont échoué, mais pour tout ça je dois me sacrifier, oublier que je suis une personne à part entière, oublier que moi aussi j'aimerai trouver une raison pour vivre.

Cette nuit, j'ai vu Fred mourir, ainsi que Remus, les autres soignent leurs blessures alors que moi je sais que les miennes ne pourront pas se refermer. Je dois partir, c'est peut-être lâche certes mais je dois le faire, je n'ai plus le choix. J'ai déjà préparé quelques affaires, je pense juste que j'attendais d'avoir un déclic pour me lancer. J'invoque un parchemin et une plume et couche sur le papier quelques mots à l'encontre de mes deux meilleurs amis.

« Hermione, Ron,,

Je suis désolé, j'aurai dû être là pour vous, j'aurai dû faire ce que tout le monde veut de moi, mais avant de mourir j'aimerai pouvoir vivre, juste un peu, pour moi, sans me soucier d'une opinion, de ma réputation, de mon nom. Je suis lâche, je le sais et pourtant même en le sachant je ne peux m'empêcher de désirer une choses aussi simple et forte que ce que vous partagez ensemble. Désolé mais il est temps pour moi de découvrir autre choses que les morts et les combats.

Ron, prend bien soin de notre Hermione elle est plus fragile qu'il n'y paraît. Toi, Hermione, n'essaye pas de me retrouver, tu n'y arriveras pas.

Je vous aime tout les deux.

H. P. »

Le mot était court mais clair, j'ai senti mon cœur se déchirer au moment où j'ai posé la feuille sur le lit de Ron et pourtant ma résolution ne s'est pas évanouie pour autant.

Je lance un dernier regard sur le dortoir et place ma cape d'invisibilité sur mes épaules. Je me glisse dans les couloirs, ceux que j'ai tant de fois parcourus, j'essaye de passer le plus inaperçu possible et finalement je parviens à arriver face aux portes du château. Je pousse la porte et laisse l'air frais de cette soirée de septembre m'entourer et me montrer que je suis vivant. J'avance un peu, grave dans ma mémoire le moindre détail de cet endroit qui a su m'apporter la paix et un peu de sérénité, un peu de joie dans cette vie remplie de peine. Encore un pas, puis deux, le moment est venu de tourner la page, de regarder vers une autre direction, de laisser une dernière chance à la vie, loin de cette guerre. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ma destination après tout, tout un monde s'ouvre à moi, et si je tendais la main pour m'en saisir ? Je pars et je sens mon corps s'éloigner de cet endroit qui maintenant ne comporte que des mauvais souvenirs, je me sens tiré, tiraillé puis finalement je touche enfin la terre ferme. Le soleil caresse mon visage, j'observe le paysage et profite de cette vue magnifique, la mer à perte de vue, le sable chaud et blanc sous mes pieds alors qu'une fine brise m'enroule dans son duvet protecteur. Enfin depuis des mois j'esquisse les prémices d'un sourire.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard

Ron était retourné au dortoir pour voir Harry et il était particulièrement étonné de ne pas l'y trouver, il aurait cru qu'après les événements de cette nuit il se trouverait dans leur chambre, là où il serait enfin en paix, mais non, pas de Harry, pas l'ombre d'une trace, il regarda vite fait et ne trouva pas la cape d'invisibilité de son ami, en revanche il trouva la carte du Maraudeur, il l'activa et essaya en vain de trouver son meilleur ami. Ron commença à paniquer quand au bout de trente minutes il ne trouva toujours pas son meilleur ami. Prit d'une soudaine bouffée de panique, il alla trouver sa partenaire pour lui faire part de son inquiétude. Cette dernière à l'annonce de cette nouvelle soupira de tristesse en se dirigeant avec son petit ami dans les dortoirs des garçons. Elle observa la pièce, essaya de trouver une trace, puis elle remarqua le mot posé sur le lit du roux. Elle le montra à Ron et d'une main tremblante, ils se mirent à la lire ensemble.

Hermione ne réussit pas à retenir ses larmes, leur dernier espoir avait disparu, leur meilleur ami était parti et même si elle lui souhaitait de trouver un peu de paix, elle souffrait de ce manque qui commençait déjà à se faire sentir. Ensemble après avoir longuement pleuré, ils allèrent voir le directeur afin de l'avertir. Le visage du vieil homme se décomposa à mesure qu'il réalisait le poids des paroles de ses deux jeunes élèves. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, un fin sourire finit par étirer ses lèvres ridées, il fit un signe de la main pour faire comprendre à ses élèves qu'ils pouvaient disposer.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent sans que l'on ne vit le directeur de l'école, pas plus que Ron et Hermione. Puis Dumbeldore les convoqua. La pièce comptait déjà trois personnes, Severus Rogue, Molly Weasley ainsi que son mari Artur Wesaley. Ron et Hermione allèrent saluer les adultes présents dans la pièce et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils prévu à cet effet.

– J'ai longuement réfléchi à la situation, déclara le directeur, et j'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'il avait le droit de faire ça, aussi douloureuse que soit cette pensée, je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Nous nous sommes tous trop reposé sur lui, sur ces frêles épaules sans vraiment lui demander ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir, après tout je n'aurai pas dû oublier que malgré sa maturité il reste un adolescent. Nous allons donc devoir faire sans lui, dans l'espoir qu'il nous reviendra.

– Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Albus, Harry est si jeune, il est en danger, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver, rétorqua une Molly au bord de la crise de nerf.

– Soyons franc Molly, voulez-vous ? Harry est de toute façon perpétuellement en danger, et j'ai confiance en lui, après tout, il a eu d'excellents professeurs n'est-ce pas Severus ?

– Rien n'est moins sûr, néanmoins il est probable que Potter s'en sorte, s'il est suffisamment intelligent, il aura au moins changé de pays.

– C'est exactement ce à quoi je pensais Severus, exactement.

– Mais monsieur, qu'allons-nous dire aux autres ? Demanda Hermione timidement.

– Il serait plus sage d'annoncer qu'Harry a dû partir sans annoncer la véritable raison, comme je le disais, nous avons tous trop fondé d'espoir en lui et nous ne sommes pas les seuls, alors pour éviter tout problème pour le moment, nous allons juste détourner la vérité.

Hermione comprenait les paroles du directeur mais avait peur d'en saisir le sens, un sentiment effroyable l'assaillit, un froid glacial s'insinua en elle à la pensée qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais. Son frère, son meilleur ami, celui sur qui elle avait toujours pu compter avait disparu de sa vie aussi soudainement qu'il y était apparu. Une larme roula sur sa joue alors que les derniers espoirs de paix pour le futur qu'elle avait conservé s'envolaient doucement mais sûrement. Elle s'accrocha à sa dernière lumière, le seul qui restait présent auprès d'elle, elle l'observa un instant, ces traits tirés par la douleur et la fatigue mais aussi l'incompréhension face à la décision du brun. Hermione avait tout de suite compris que Ron l'avait prit comme une trahison, et elle en souffrait d'autant plus qu'elle comprenait la raison de ce départ sans pour autant l'accepter. Ron avait changé depuis leur première année, il était devenu un homme, beau, fort, sur qui on peut compter, elle l'aimait depuis longtemps mais continuait de se demander si elle ne l'aimait pas de la mauvaise manière. Elle chassa cette pensée et déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son petit ami, une chose à la fois, se répéta-t-elle, une chose à la fois. Elle laissa s'échapper quelques sanglots alors que Ron l'enveloppait dans une étreinte rassurante. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortaient du bureau du directeur. Hermione ne voulait pas le laisser partir, elle ne voulait pas se sentir seule, alors elle demanda au roux si il voulait bien rester avec elle.

Ron ne put qu'accepter, lui aussi ne voulait pas se retrouver seul, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Harry et Hermione, il avait toujours cru qu'ils resteraient tous les trois réunis et maintenant après juste quelques jours, son monde ne tournait déjà plus rond. Ils décidèrent d'aller dans la salle sur demande où pour la première fois, ils se laissèrent aller à ce que leurs instincts réclamaient, oublier dans les bras de l'autre, se laisser aller le temps d'une nuit sans avoir à penser au reste de leur vie.

A des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur les rochers finirent par réveiller Harry. Il s'étira dans le lit de fortune qu'il s'était créé et observa le tableau qui s'affichait face à lui, cet océan à perte de vue, cette sensation de liberté qui s'emparait de lui alors que les heures s'égrénaient. Tout était différent ici, il avait choisi ce lieu car il l'avait vu dans un livre et maintenant il se trouvait sur une île longeant l'Affrique. Sa magie lui permettait d'obtenir tout ce qui lui était nécessaire pour le moment, il pensa que pour le reste il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était libre, sans aucune contrainte, sans vivre dans la crainte de sa tante et de son oncle, sans vivre dans la crainte qu'un mage noir complètement taré ne le trouve et abrège sa si courte vie. Enfin la liberté l'enroulait, lui montrait tout un éventail de possibilités, de perspectives d'un avenir différent.

La guerre n'avait pas réussi à s'étendre aussi loin, il n'avait pas encore explorer le lieu où il se trouvait, tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était juste de se construire un abri, et de se fournir de la nourriture et du feu, en somme à peine quelques sorts et relativement simples en plus. Rien ne venait troubler ce calme, il se contentait de regarder l'horizon, cette étendue de mer aussi changeante que l'humeur d'une adolescente, ces pensées s'éloignaient en même temps que le soleil disparaissait et que l'aube renaissait. Il avait pris une décision, difficile certes mais il s'y tiendrait même si probablement personne ne le comprendrait jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa les rayons du soleil paresser sur sa peau, il respira à pleins poumons, une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours secrètement voulu et aujourd'hui était juste le premier jour de cette nouvelle vie.

Il se redressa et passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se lever. Il faisait face à cet océan, un homme seul face à une étendue aussi vaste que le monde. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ressentit un sentiment étrange, celui d'être infiniment petit face au reste du monde, de ne pas être aussi important que ce qu'il avait toujours cru, après tout, le monde continuait à tourner, le monde n'avait pas changé, seul son point de vue était différent. Il sourit face à la véracité de ses pensées, qui pouvait-il bien être pour se croire aussi important ? Il regarda sa baguette, celle qui l'avait aidé tant de fois et décida que le moment était venu de la laisser se reposer. Il la glissa dans son sac, prit un tee shirt et un short et se changea rapidement. Il ramassa les quelques affaires qu'il avait éparpillé et commença sa route vers une nouvelle civilisation.

La chaleur était écrasante, cela faisait déjà cinq heures qu'Harry marchait, il s'était enfoncé vers les terres, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il trouverait mais il continuait, pourtant le soleil commençait à faire son œuvre, sa peau le brûlait, la soif qu'il ressentait était plus intense que jamais mais il continuait, sa vision devenait flou, la sueur qui perlait sur son front lui brûlait les yeux quand elle s'écoulait, il sentait ses forces s'amoindrir, s'envoler à chaque pas qu'il faisait mais il continuait, encore et encore. Puis finalement ses jambes le lâchèrent, il s'effondra sur le sol sec et poussiéreux, il distingua un son, une ombre avant que ses yeux ne se ferment et qu'il se laisse sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Poudlard, une semaine après le départ d'Harry

Une longue semaine, sans aucune nouvelle, non pas que Ron et Hermione ne s'attendaient vraiment à en recevoir, néanmoins des brides d'espoirs subsistaient. Chacun avait parfaitement évité les questions trop personnels suite à la disparition du survivant et d'un commun accord avec leur directeur, ils avaient annoncés à tous qu'Harry était parti en mission pour réussir à vaincre Voldemort. Les avis étaient partagés pourtant personne ne dit rien, enfin personne sauf Draco Malfoy.

Le Serpentard avait tout de suite remarqué la tension qui régnait entre les deux amis du survivant, ils étaient sans cesse sur le qui-vive, toujours à essayer d'esquiver les conversations touchant au brun et dès que quelqu'un prononçait son prénom un voile de tristesse s'abattait soudain sur eux. Il avait toujours était observateur mais là, il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'il y avait un problème. En temps ordinaire, Draco aurait pu se sentir soulagé par l'absence d'Harry mais en cette période de guerre, quand les temps étaient les plus sombres, Harry était le seul à continuer de le voir comme il était, comme Draco Malfoy et non pas comme le fils de Lucius. Son instinct de Serpentard lui disait d'enquêter et son instinct de survie lui hurla presque de le faire rapidement avant que le « Maître » de son père ne trouve un moyen quelconque d'étendre un peu plus son emprise sur lui en lui apposant sa marque. Contrairement à la rumeur publique, Draco n'avait jamais été en accord avec les pensées du Lord noir, il s'était d'ailleurs toujours plus positionné d'une façon neutre à tous ses événements, le bon ou le mauvais côté ne lui importait que très peu, l'important restant de survivre, de réussir à se maintenir hors de cette confusion qui régnait un peu plus chaque jour dans la communauté magique. Sa situation n'était pas des plus aisée et malgré son âge, il comprit pourtant rapidement qu'il se devrait de faire un choix, de choisir un camp. Il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, certains autres Serpentards avaient le même problème, aucun ne suivait les ambitions de leurs parents néanmoins aucun ne serait accueilli à bras ouverts dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Les serpentards avaient les ressources nécessaires pour survivre à cette guerre mais personne pour les encourager. Malgré son air froid et distan,t Draco se souciait de ses amis mais aussi de lui-même et même si ça lui avait écorché la bouche de le dire la première fois, Harry était leur meilleure chance de s'en sortir, alors cette soudaine absence, cet air triste sur le visage de ses amis juste quelques jours après une bataille importante, tout ceci était étrange et Draco voulait savoir ce que tout ça cachait.

Il suivit le jeune couple le plus discrètement possible et attendit que les deux jeunes s'installent dans un recoin de la bibliothèque. Il resta aux aguets, conscient que les deux adolescents étaient sur leurs gardes, après tout, ils combattaient régulièrement maintenant donc c'était une chose normale, il attendit, fit preuve de patience tout en captant un maximum d'informations sur leur conversation. Seulement rien, à un moment Hermione avait bien tenté d'entamer la discussion sur le brun mais Ron l'en avait aussitôt empêché. L'instant d'après, l'ambiance avait changé et les deux jeunes se muraient dans un silence mal à l'aise.

Il fallut encore à Draco de longues minutes d'attente avant de voir Ron se lever et partir après avoir déposer un baiser rassurant sur le front de sa petite amie. Draco patienta encore, ne voulant en aucun cas que la situation lui échappe à la bibliothèque. Finalement Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers ses dortoirs. Draco attendit sa chance et quand l'occasion se présenta de l'approcher alors que le couloir était désert, il la saisit sans plus y réfléchir.

– Alors Granger c'est rare de te voir seule dans les couloirs, où est donc passé ton escorte ?

Aussitôt la jeune fille se tendit mais ne capitula pas pour autant.

– Malfoy c'est vraiment pas le moment, je suis sûr qu'il y a plein monde dans le château que tu peux aller faire chier alors vas-y et oublie-moi.

– Surveille ton vocabulaire Granger et pour ta gouverne, non il y a personne que je peux aller taquiner alors je me rabbats sur toi vu que Potter est aux abonnés absents.

Draco venait de faire mouche, à l'entente du nom de son ami, ses yeux s'étaient voilés, les larmes menaçaient de s'écouler d'un instant à l'autre. Maintenant Draco en était sûr quelque chose clochait.

– Fous-moi la paix Malfoy.

– Dis donc tu sembles particulièrement de mauvaise humeur, la belette ne fait pas son travail comme il faut ou alors c'est l'absence de Potter qui te mets dans cet état-là. J'ai toujours pensé que vous faisiez ménage à trois.

– Suffit Malfoy, va cracher ton venin ailleurs.

– Je voudrais bien je t'assure mais comme je viens de le dire la balafré n'est pas là alors je passe le temps comme je peux.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

– Je veux savoir où est Potter et je t'assure que je finirai par le savoir alors autant que tu me le dises tout de suite.

– Pourquoi faire ? Tu comptes aller donner ces informations à ton père Malfoy ?

– Ma pauvre Granger, ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas. Alors j'attends où est Potter ?

Hermione considéra le jeune homme face à elle, elle savait que Draco n'était pas vraiment pour Voldemort, même pendant les batailles, il se contentait de faire en sorte que ses amis s'en sortent, il ne suivait pas vraiment les règles de cette guerre, mais lui confier ce secret était impensable, Ron la tuerait sans compter sur Dumbeldore et les autres. Néanmoins ce comportement l'intriguait, la dépassait, elle percevait clairement l'inquiétude dans les yeux du blond. Ils étaient dans des situations différentes mais au fond ils désiraient juste la même chose.

– Tu sais déjà où il est, il me semble. Dumbeldore a fait une déclaration. Tu en sais autant que moi.

– Écoutes, que tu me dises que tu ne veux pas me répondre, ok je comprends mais me prends pas pour un con. Je te rappelle que Potter et moi on passe notre temps à nous chercher depuis 7 ans alors crois-moi, je vous connais mieux que je ne le voudrais. Tu ne me dis pas tout, je le sais. Il s'est passé quelques chose. Je te préviens, je finirai par le savoir. Cette guerre nous concerne tous, et quand je dis tous, c'est nous aussi les Serpentards, le fait que vous nous ayez oublié ne signifie pas qu'on n'existe pas, je le découvrirais sois en sûr, avec ou sans toi.

Draco se tourna dans un mouvement digne de son parrain et commença à s'éloigner. Il savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose, maintenant il lui restait à le trouver. Alors qu'il allait disparaître à l'angle d'un couloir, Hermione le rattrapa.

– Je sens que je vais le regretter, j'en suis même sûre mais pour une fois je vais faire ce que moi je veux. Après le dîner, rejoins-moi dans la salle sur demande à 21h. Les préfets auront fait leurs premières rondes, on sera sûr de ne pas être dérangé. Pas un mot à quiconque, Ok ? Même pas à Ron, s'il savait que je te parle, il ferait une attaque.

Hermione regarda Draco, son expression, elle se dit vaguement que peut-être il n'était pas si différent.

– Ok Granger, ce soir 21h.

– Dans ce cas à tout à l'heure, elle commença à s'en aller puis se retourna, au fait Draco, si tu veux qu'on collabore ça serait peut-être bien que tu commences par m'appeler par mon prénom.

Hermione partit sans attendre de réponse. Elle alla dans son dortoir, s'installa sur son lit et réfléchit. Elle comprenait qu'Harry ait voulu fuir, mais serait-il sauf pour autant ? Même s'il était parti à l'étranger Voldemort risquait de finir par le trouver et là que ce passerait-il ? Ils voulaient vivre leurs vies sans avoir à s'inquiéter mais l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas mais peut-être qu'ils pourraient faire autrement ?

L'Ordre les manipulait, les lançait sans cesse dans des combats et des missions et plus ils partaient moins nombreux ils revenaient. Cette voie ne convenait plus à Hermione, elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son directeur face à la disparition du brun, elle devait le retrouver mais d'abord elle devait trouver une solution, une autre voie, un autre camp.

L'ombre contre la lumière, ce combat qui existe depuis la nuit des temps mais au fond tout le monde à oublier qu'il y avait plus de gris que de noir ou de blanc. Il était temps que les choses changent, il était temps que leur génération se réveille et réclame son dû, la paix et la chance de pouvoir avoir un avenir. Elle soupira alors que l'ébauche d'un plan apparaissait dans sa tête et elle se dit qu'elle aurait sûrement du mal à faire suivre Ron mais elle y arriverait, elle en était sûr.

Le dîner se passa sans encombre même si Ron trouvait sa petite amie peu bavarde. Alors qu'il repartait vers la salle commune de leur maison, Hermione prétexta qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien et fila vers l'infirmerie. Une fois sûr que personne ne la suivait, elle se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous. Elle était en avance, mais ce temps lui était nécessaire pour faire le point sur ce qui allait se dérouler.

Draco arriva à 21h précises, quand il rentra dans la pièce il ne fut pas surpris de trouver un salon confortable mélangeant les couleurs de leurs deux maisons respectives. Il s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils et sur la table basse face à lui, apparut une tasse de thé. Il leva son regard vers le jeune fille et s'aperçut rapidement qu'elle n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'elle voulait bien le faire croire.

– Je te remercie d'être venu Draco.

– C'est normal, après tout c'est moi qui demande des explications.

– Je sais, comme tu t'en doutes, ma situation est assez délicate.

– J'ai l'impression en effet, néanmoins je te rassure ce qui se dira ici restera entre toi et moi.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire Draco, après tout ce que tu nous as fait pendant toutes ses années, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais te croire ?

– Écoutes, je sais très bien que nous avons un passé disons…tumultueux, mais franchement ce que je vous ai fait, vous me l'avez fait payé au centime près. Alors je crois qu'on est quitte là, en plus il ne s'agit pas de gamineries mais d'une guerre. Même moi je suis capable de savoir que ce qui se dira ici ne doit pas être divulgué.

– Pour en être sûr et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas de prendre de telles précautions mais je voudrais que tu signes ce contrat magique. Une fois fait si tu divulgues quoique se soit tu tomberas dans un coma profond d'où tu ne te réveilleras pas. C'est clair ?

Draco fit apparaître une plume et signa le contrat face à lui, hors de question de reculer maintenant alors que la jeune fille semblait sur le point de tout lui divulguer.

– Maintenant dis-moi tout.

– Il n'y a qu'une poignée de personnes qui sont au courant mais pendant la dernière bataille, celle du ministère, Rémus et Fred sont morts. Harry était juste à côté d'eux quand c'est arrivé mais il n'a rien pu faire, il se battait déjà contre un mangemort. Ton père en fait. Dès que la situation a commencé à tourner à leur désavantage ils ont disparu et nous sommes rentrés en rapportant les corps. On était tous au château, j'étais avec Ron et sa famille, j'essayais tant bien que mal d'épauler Ron mais je n'ai pas pensé à épauler Harry. Quand Ron a voulu le rejoindre dans le dortoir, il avait disparu en laissant un mot. La vérité Draco, c'est que Harry est parti, la pression était trop grande, il n'a pas supporté ces morts de trop.

– J'y crois pas…il s'est barré, le héros survivant et tout, et tout, et il s'est barré.

– On ne peut pas l'en blâmer Draco, il a vécu bien plus de choses horribles que la plupart d'entre nous.

– Non mais tu sais à qui tu parles là, tu sais où j'habite, tu sais qui sont mes parents, crois-moi je suis loin d'avoir connu la vie de rêve que vous imaginez et pourtant je n'ai pas fuis, je suis là.

– Tu n'as pas fuis certes mais on ne peut pas dire que tu te sois vraiment engagé.

– C'est vrai que pour moi c'est si facile, voyons, soit je suis mon cher père et là je deviendrais au choix un meurtrier pour un mage noir ou encore sa putte personnelle, il paraît qu'il aime particulièrement les blonds… ou alors je vais voir l'Ordre qui va m'accueillir à bras ouverts et qui ne sera pas du tout soupçonneux à mon égard et en plus, vu leur degré de manipulations et d'actions insensées, je suis pas plus sûr d'y survivre.

– Je vois, je me disais bien que tu pensais comme ça, et je me demandais : est-ce que beaucoup de Serpentards sont dans la même situation ?

– Bien sûr, le fait qu'on soit à Serpentard ne signifie pas qu'on est des meurtriers en puissance.

– Je m'en doute Draco, c'est pour ça que j'ai réfléchi. Tu sais vous n'êtes pas vraiment les seuls à être dans une situation délicate. L'Ordre se sert de nous depuis le début, on est juste des pions pour eux et je crois que c'est aussi pour ça qu'Harry est parti. Les anciennes générations ont choisi leurs camps et leur voie il y a longtemps, nous avons été enroulé dans tout ça sans jamais rien demander, je me disais que peut-être il était temps de faire entendre nos voix, notre façon de voir les choses. Je me suis dit que quitte à se battre il serait peut-être temps de se battre pour nous.

Draco examina la jeune femme, pesant chaque mot prononcé, elle était brillante et peut-être que son idée pourrait être réalisable, au fond, elle envisageait une solution qui lui convenait beaucoup plus. Il devait réfléchir aux différents événements qu'il venait d'apprendre.

– Ton avis est intéressant néanmoins si je te suis, tu voudrais donc constituer un autre clan, rassemblant des élèves de différentes maisons ?

– Je pense que oui, c'est un peu ça mais j'aimerais avoir ton avis.

Draco resta surpris face à cette requête, elle lui demandait son avis sans craindre la raillerie, ou ses remarques acerbes.

– Je pense que, en effet, c'est une solution qui pourrait convenir à beaucoup de personnes, mais ton petit ami n'acceptera jamais de pactiser avec les Serpentards. Qui plus est, même si nous arrivons à résister je pense que sans Potter nos chances sont réduites.

– En premier lieu, on doit faire en sorte de trouver les personnes qui accepteraient de nous rejoindre et une fois cette partie faite, nous devons retrouver Harry.

– Je suis d'accord mais comment on fera pour le retrouver, tu sais mieux que moi à quel point il peut être borné ton pote.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on verra ça en temps et en heure pour le moment tu dois convaincre les Serpentard de collaborer avec les Gryffondors.

– Contrairement à ce que tu peux croire je suis sûr que le problème viendra plutôt de tes amis que des miens. Nous, tout ce qu'on veut c'est s'en sortir alors que vous, au moins vous êtes protégé.

Hermione savait que Draco avait raison, elle se sentit soudain honteuse d'avoir malgré tout été une privilégiée dans cette guerre. Elle observa Draco, c'était la première fois qu'ils avaient une conversation aussi longue et civilisée, et malgré leur passé commun, elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise qu'au début, elle voyait les efforts du blond pour rester à sa place. Ce comportement l'intriguait mais Draco était un sorcier puissant, maîtrisant bon nombre de sorts que beaucoup ne connaîtrait jamais, il possédait un esprit vif et acerbe, elle le savait pour en avoir été un assez grande nombre de fois la cible, indéniablement ,Draco était important et si lui suivait les autres de sa maison aurait moins d'hésitation à les rejoindre. Elle lui fit un mince sourire avant de reprendre.

– Je ferais en sorte que ça se passe bien avec ceux de ma maison. Je sais à quel point les rivalités entre nos maisons sont importantes mais là je crois qu'il y a des choses plus importantes. Nous devons nous battre et survivre, nous devons y arriver par nos propres moyens, sans avoir à compter sur ceux qui ne font que nous exploiter. On a besoins d'unir nos forces, de faire en sorte que ça marche.

– Je sais tout ça, pas besoin de montrer à quel point tu es une gryffondor avec ce discours.

– Je savais pas très bien combien de temps ça allait pouvoir durer, néanmoins une conversation avec toi sans remarque ça ne serait pas une vraie conversation… Alors voilà, je te propose de nous retrouver ici dans une semaine à la même heure. Nous viendrons tous les deux avec toutes les personnes qui voudront bien se joindre à nous. Dès que les premières vacances seront là, on fera en sorte de s'entraîner ensemble et de trouver une solution pour communiquer ensemble sans se faire repérer. D'ici là, silence total sur Harry, on garde la version officielle.

– Je suis d'accord, vu que nous nous voyons obligés d'unir nos forces, je pense qu'il serait donc préférable que nos maisons évitent le genre de petite blagues que nous avons l'habitude de nous faire les uns aux autres.

– En effet ça serait plus raisonnable, mais je te rassure, dès que tout sera finit, on reprendra là où on en était.

– J'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Les deux jeunes se levèrent de leur fauteuil respectifs et se saluèrent d'un signe de main pour conclure leur accord. Chacun repartit de son côté, méditant sur la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Ils avaient beaucoup à faire, mais Draco sentait au plus profond de lui une rage sans nom, un sentiment de trahison, Potter l'avait lâché, bien sûr Potter n'était même pas au courant du fait que Draco comptait sur lui mais ce n'était qu'un détail, jamais Draco n'aurait pensé que les choses auraient pu tourner de cette manière. S'il avait ce crétin de brun face à lui dans la seconde même il lui collerait la raclée de sa vie, non mais il se prenait pour qui ce trou du cul à tout foutre en l'air comme ça sans même penser aux autres. Tout le monde était dans une situation périlleuse même ceux qui n'avait jamais voulu participer à cette guerre, mais lui alors qu'il avait la force pour changer les choses il avait préféré s'enfuir. Loin de tout et des problèmes, une fois de plus Draco se promit que dès qu'il mettrait la main sur le brun et il allait le trouver parole de Malfoy, il lui collerait son poing dans la gueule et ça le soulagerait.

Le lendemain la première étape de leurs missions commençaient, trouver sans rien divulguer des sorciers capables de les suivre et surtout qui comprennent leur position.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2- Une autre direction

Une semaine après à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard

Harry avait mal à la tête, il essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais à chaque fois une douleur lancinante lui traversait la tête. Il entendait des bruits de voix à côté de lui, il sentait qu'on posait une serviette fraîche sur sa tête mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à ouvrir définitivement les yeux. C'est uniquement quand il sentit des mains sur son visage qu'il réussit à les ouvrir. La personne face à lui se recula un instant avant de lui offrir un doux sourire. Harry le regardait avec inquiétude, se demandant pourquoi il se trouvait abrité dans une maison avec un inconnu face à lui. Il essaya de parler mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge, et tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ce fut de tousser.

L'homme face à lui tendit la main et au creux de celle-ci apparut un verre emplit d'eau fraîche. Il le tendit à Harry et ce dernier loin d'être en état d'être méfiant, le but sans protester. Une fois sa toux calmée, il se permit d'observer un peu plus l'homme face à lui. La première chose qui aurait pu la qualifier était la douceur, il émanait de cet homme une douceur et une sagesse que l'on pouvait presque toucher, grand, une peau caramel, avec des yeux noirs intenses, son cœur rata un battement quand l'homme croisa à son tour son regard pour ne plus s'en détacher. Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait pas ses lunettes mais pourtant il y voyait parfaitement claire, les cheveux auburns du jeune homme retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et Harry aurait put parié juste en les regardant qu'ils étaient soyeux. Il se décida finalement à parler.

– Merci pour l'eau mais où suis-je ?

– Où crois-tu être ?

– Loin, très loin de chez moi, c'est tout ce qu'il avait pu répondre.

– Alors tu es sûrement assez loin.

– Bien, c'est très bien comme ça.

– Je t'ai trouvé sur le sol, évanouit, alors je t'ai ramené ici. Comment tu te sens ?

– Je crois que je vais bien, j'ai juste mal à la tête mais j'ai l'habitude.

– Tu dois avoir faim, tu es resté inconscient pendant presque une semaine.

– Une semaine ? Le brun paniqua une minute, Mon dieu une semaine ? et comment ça va, je veux dire dehors ?

– Hé bien, la terre à continuer de tourner, le soleil de se lever et de se coucher et les hommes à vivre donc tu vois tout va bien.

Harry réalisa soudain que cet homme avait raison, le monde était toujours là, aucune explosion à l'horizon, aucun hurlement de douleur rien, la paix et le calme, rien de plus.

– Je... heu merci, merci pour tout. Comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

– Les bonnes moeurs voudraient que ce soit toi qui te présente vu que tu es chez moi mais je vais te le dire, je m'appelle Steeven, tu es ici chez moi. Si tu as trouvé cet endroit c'est que tu es certainement un sorcier ?

– Je..oui en effet, je m'appelle Harry, désolé pour le dérangement.

– Ne t'inquiète pas ça se passe toujours comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe toujours comme ça ?

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas où tu es n'est-ce pas ?

– Non.

– Tu vas d'abord manger et après je t'expliquerai où tu te trouves d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça et vit pour la deuxième fois, le jeune homme faire la magie sans baguette avec une facilité déconcertante. Il resta fasciné par cette technique qu'il commençait à peine à entrevoir. Steeven le regarda l'analyser sans ajouter un mot jusqu'à ce que son invité ait terminé de manger.

Harry dégusta la nourriture tout en réfléchissant à la situation. Cet endroit avait tout l'air d'être habité par des sorciers pourtant Steeven n'avait pas eu l'air de réagir à son nom, après tout, aussi loin de l'Angleterre, il n'était peut-être pas célèbre. Il termina son repas et attendit patiemment que son hôte ne se décide à lui parler.

Steeven attendit quelques minutes puis finalement se lança dans ses explications.

– Comme je te le disais avant si tu es ici c'est obligatoirement que tu es un sorcier. Ici il n'y a que des sorciers, tous sont là pour différentes raisons, mais au fond nous n'avions tous qu'un seul but en arrivant ici…disparaître. Ce lieu est aussi vieux que la magie elle-même, il permet aux sorciers qui en ont besoin de trouver un asile loin de leur tracas. Évidemment, tout le monde ne peut pas trouver cet endroit, par exemple quelqu'un ayant des intentions malfaisante ne serait pas autorisé à entrer, néanmoins cet endroit comprend que les sorciers sont avant tout des humains et donc de par ce fait ne sont ni tout noir ni tout blanc. Nous avons tous notre part d'ombre et ici nous avons juste décidé de faire avec. Cet endroit est ma maison, chaque sorcier présent possède la sienne. Dès qu'un nouveau sorcier arrive, l'île crée elle-même une maison à l'image de son propriétaire. Nous ne sommes pas emprisonnés, nous sommes juste cachés. Invisible par la population externe, les moldus ne peuvent pas approcher l'île, et les sorciers ne la voient pas non plus, seuls ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin la découvre. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

– Je crois oui, donc il y a d'autres sorciers, c'est bien ça ?

– En effet, d'autres sorciers tous de différents horizons, de différents statuts et âges mais vivants tous dans une harmonie parfaite. Nous appelons cette île, l'île du renouveau, car c'est ici que tout recommence pour chaque être vivant y posant le pied.

– Et personne ne peut nous trouver, je veux dire vraiment personne ?

– Personne en effet, et même si quelqu'un un jour était assez fou pour venir oser entrer de force sur cette île, sache qu'ici l'île aide toujours ceux qui en ont besoins et que les sorciers présents ici possèdent une puissance que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Ici, te dire que tu es en sécurité est encore bien loin de la vérité.

– Je crois que j'ai jamais été en sécurité, enfin je veux dire vraiment en sécurité.

– Hé bien, maintenant tu l'es. Reposes-toi un peu maintenant quand tu auras récupéré toutes tes forces je te conduirais chez toi.

– Chez moi ?

– Je te l'ai dit, chaque nouvel habitant à sa propre maison. Nous verrons tout ça quand tu auras dormi un peu. Tu as besoin d'assimiler les informations que je viens de te donner. Dors Harry, ici rien ne viendra troubler ton sommeil.

Étrangement Harry se sentit fatigué alors qu'il voyait Steeven effectuer un mouvement de la main.

Harry se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, calme, reposé et détendu, il observa le soleil qui commençait à décliner, la pièce était vide pourtant il entendait Steeven s'affairer dans un pièce à côté. Il se redressa sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains et réfléchit à la situation. Finalement il avait réussi à trouver un endroit où il pourrait vivre sans avoir à se soucier du Lord pourtant au fond de lui cette angoisse qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien ne voulait pas le quitter. Ce sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir abandonné ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Il se demanda si depuis son départ d'autres sorciers étaient tombés au combat, puis il se rappela qu'il n'avait même pas prit le temps d'offrir à Remus une sépulture digne de ce nom. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la vue était paradisiaque, une étendue de verdure, des arbres se mouvant aux rythme de la brise, les oiseaux chantant gaiement, Harry sentait un flux magique puissant parcourir cette île, il soupira de bien-être en laissant son regard vagabonder toujours plus loin, loin de ses pensées tourmentées. Il sursauta légèrement quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Steeven se trouvait derrière lui, lui offrant par ce simple geste un sentiment de réconfort.

– Tu te sens mieux Harry ?

– Je vais bien merci.

– Dans ce cas, que dirais-tu de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil pour aller te dégourdir les jambes. ?

– J'en ai très envie en effet.

– Allez suis-moi.

Steeven et Harry passèrent un long moment à marcher, Harry observait chaque maison, chaque personne qu'il croisait, il n'y avait aucune animosité sur cette île, chacun semblait en harmonie avec ce lieu. La magie transpirait de chaque élément composant l'île et Harry s'étonna que personne n'ait jamais trouvé cet endroit avec la quantité magique qui en affluait.

– C'est dingue, dit Harry à Steeven, comment personne n'a jamais réussi à trouver cet endroit alors qu'il y a une telle concentration de magie ici ?

– C'est très simple Harry, toute la magie que tu vois, provient uniquement de la nature, c'est une magie qui s'est perdue au fil des années et des guerres, ici elle règne en maître. Tout est possible si la nature peut te l'offrir.

– C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est dingue !

– En fait, c'est plutôt simple si on réfléchit bien, c'est une manière comme une autre de revenir à la source de notre pouvoir.

– Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu vis ici ?

– Quelques années, répondit Steeven à voix basse.

Harry comprit qu'il ne devait pas creuser dans cette direction, il changea alors de conversation.

– Dis est-ce que moi aussi je serais capable de faire de la magie sans baguette ?

– Quand tu auras trouvé ta voix et comment elle fonctionne, tu y arriveras sans problème.

– Génial, je suis impatient mais..

– Mais ton esprit est encore ailleurs, c'est bien ça ?

– Je..oui.. c'est vrai.

– Le temps fait des miracles Harry, laisse les choses se faire à leur rythme, tu as le temps. En fait, tu as toute la vie devant toi.

– Toute la vie, dit Harry songeusement, toute la vie…

Ils continuèrent de marcher en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une maison aux volets clos. Steeven expliqua que cette maison était celle du brun et que dès le lendemain il pourrait y emménager. Ils finirent par rentrer chez Steeven où il passèrent un long moment à discuter de tout et de rien, profitant de cette paix nouvelle. Lorsque Harry alla se coucher, pour la première fois depuis des années, il s'endormit en pensant à son avenir, au sien et pas à celui des autres. Il ne put voir le regard posé sur lui par son hôte et le sourire éblouissant qu'il présentait en l'observant. Après tout peut-être que cet homme serait plus important pour lui que ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Au même moment à Poudlard !

Il était 21h et Hermione se trouvait dans la salle sur demande. Draco avait tenu parole et Hermione avait fait de même. La pièce s'était agrandie pour laisser la place suffisante aux élèves des différentes maisons. Hermione regardait le nombre d'élèves, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'autant d'élèves répondent présents mais elle était satisfaite alors qu'à ses côtés elle entendit un énième soupir de la part de son petit ami.

Ron n'avait pas très bien pris la chose comme elle s'y était attendue, mais il était là certainement plus pour la soutenir que pour autre chose mais ça lui suffisait, il était là. Ron observait les Serpentards d'un air suspect et quand il vit Draco s'avancer vers Hermione et lui tendre la main en signe d'un accord de paix tangible entre les deux maisons, Ron crut qu'il allait s'effondrer.

Chaque élève resta silencieux en voyant les deux jeunes se serrer la main avec un sourire entendu. Draco se plaça à la droite d'Hermione et il la laissa commencer.

Au bout de trois heures d'explications, de discussions sur la guerre et la situation de chacun et le tout sans aucun accrochage, Hermione avait récolté cinquante signatures sur le contrat qu'elle avait déjà fait signer à Draco. Cinquante élèves, tous plus terrorisés les uns que les autres mais avec la même envie, le même espoir, en finir et pouvoir vivre normalement. Draco et elle devait encore discuter, arranger certains points face à cette nouvelle armée qui prenait forme. Le tout étant bien sûr de garder ça le plus secret possible. Personne ne devait être au courant et surtout pas les professeurs.

Petit à petit, tous les élèves présents s'en allèrent prudemment. Dans la pièce il ne finit par rester que Draco et Blaise ainsi que Ron et Hermione.

Ron les observait sans ouvrir la bouche, il regardait juste la façon dont se comportait les Serpentards. La salle fit apparaître une table avec quatre chaises, les jeunes y prirent place et la conversation commença.

– J'ai réfléchi à un moyen que l'on pourrait utiliser pour communiquer tout en restant discret. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait utiliser des parchemins ensorcelés, il suffit de marquer le nom de la personne avec qui on veut discuter et après chacun écrit ce qu'il veut et l'autre lui répond. Une sorte de messagerie instantanée quoi. Comme ça, si il y a un problème ou une réunion ou encore un entraînement, on pourra se le dire sans que ça paraisse trop suspect de voir des Serpentards et des Gryffondors ensemble. Vous en pensez quoi ?

– Comme d'habitude je vois que tu as planché sur le sujet Gra.. Hermione, rétorqua Draco, il faut avouer que l'idée est pas mal, si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésites pas, je t'aiderai.

– Merci Draco, et en effet un coup de main ne serait pas de refus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on soit autant.

– J'avoue que je suis assez surpris mais je te l'avais dit, on a un objectif commun c'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.

– Je suis d'accord, et il semblerait que tout le monde pense la même chose.

– Maintenant que le problème de communication est réglé, il faut parler du côté défense. Je me doute que nous avons tous un certain niveau en ce qui concerne les sortilèges de défense et d'attaque seulement il vaudrait mieux s'assurer qu'il en va de même pour tous les autres, je ne tiens pas à affronter les parents de mes camarades pour leurs expliquer pourquoi ils sont morts, déclara Draco.

– Je suis d'accord, pour plus de facilité il nous faudrait un professeur, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous enseigner, je sais me défendre mais je ne serais pas capable d'apprendre à d'autres ce que je connais.

– Il en va de même pour moi, mais j'ai réfléchi et c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Blaise de rester avec moi. Mon camarade ici présent est très doué en sortilèges de défense et d'attaque, et pour l'avoir vu en situation réelle, je peux vous dire que je n'ai aucune envie de me frotter à lui. Il a assez de patience pour pouvoir enseigner aux autres. Je pense donc qu'il peut nous aider.

– J'ai entendu dire en effet que tu étais très doué Blaise.

– Merci, je me débrouille et comme l'a dit Draco si vous avez besoin d'aide j'apporterai ma contribution.

Ron prit la parole pour la première fois.

– Et personne sauf moi trouve ça plus que louche que des Serpentards veuillent apprendre aux Gryffondors. Il n'y a que moi qui ne trouve pas ça normal. Mais on vit dans une époque de fou, Harry se barre et on pactise avec les Serpentards, bientôt je vais faire mon coming-out et ça choquera personne non plus.

– Pour ce qui concerne ton coming-out je pense que, en effet, ça ne choquera pas grand monde très cher Ron, tu sais les sorciers sont très ouvert d'esprits. Néanmoins pour les cours si tu veux tester mes compétences je suis tout a fait d'accord avec ça, à toi de voir Ron.

– Premièrement, au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué je suis hétéro, et deuxièmement ok toi contre moi, ici, tout de suite, répliqua Ron sur un ton qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

– Bah alors je croyais que tu étais hétéro et maintenant tu me fais des propositions, tu sais je suis pas sûr qu'Hermione apprécie…ou alors y a pas le choix il faut l'inviter, répondit Blaise sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

– Non mais t'es taré ! ça va pas non ? Et toi Hermione, tu pactises avec eux ? Tu vois ce que je te disais ? Y a pas moyen qu'ils soient sérieux, il vaut mieux arrêter les dégâts tout de suite.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, pourtant depuis bien longtemps la situation l'amusait, Blaise avait toujours été le parfait exemple du Serpentard, beau et intelligent, rusé et pertinent, il aimait plaisanter avec tout le monde même si son sens de l'humour était particulier, Blaise et Draco se connaissait depuis leur plus tendre enfance et il était le seul à pouvoir percer le moindre secret du blond. Draco tourna la tête vers son ami et découvrit une chose qui le fit sourire, cette étincelle dans les yeux de son ami, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis très longtemps, cette lueur qui se traduisait par désir, envie, possession, besoin, et Draco savait pertinemment vers qui elle était destinée. Il ne le jugerait pas, il le considérait comme son frère alors même si ça devait se faire il ne dirait rien. Hermione soupira avant de reprendre.

– Les mecs je vous jure, d'abord Ron, Blaise plaisante et toi tu fonces tête baissée, sérieux arrête un peu… on est tous du même côté et tu le sais, et toi Blaise tu vois pas que la situation est assez difficile pour lui pas besoin d'en rajouter. Vous savez c'est dingue dès qu'on met des mecs dans la même pièce ça devient rapidement un concours de celui qui à la plus grosse, n'importe quoi… et pour une fois Ron, je tiens à te signaler que le seul qui n'a eu aucun mot déplacé c'est encore Draco, maintenant si vous voulez vous battre grand bien vous en fasse, moi j'ai confiance dans le jugement de Draco, s'il dit que Blaise est capable de nous apprendre à nous battre moi je le crois et je suivrais ces cours. Sur ce, les garçons amusez-vous bien. Draco, je te tiens au courant demain pour les parchemins. Bonne nuit.

Et sans laisser le temps aux garçons de répondre elle partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Ron l'observa, partagé entre son envie de la suivre et tester le Serpentard. Ce dernier le jaugeait, il en était persuadé, il resta fier et droit et planta son regard dans le sien sans ciller une seconde. Draco soupira et se leva.

– Bon je vous laisse aussi, Blaise à plus tard.

Draco partit en laissant les deux jeunes hommes face l'un à l'autre, le premier geste de Ron fut de se saisir de sa baguette, il la garda en main alors que Blaise prenait à son tour la sienne tout en affichant un sourire que Ron aurait qualifié d'étrange.

– Alors Ron, prêt à recevoir ta leçon ?

– Rêve Blaise, celui qui va recevoir une leçon ici ce n'est certainement pas moi.

– Tu pourrais être agréablement surpris qui sait.

Ils se jugèrent encore quelques instant puis soudainement Blaise lança le premier sort. Ron, bien que surpris, ne se laissa pas faire et se protégea rapidement. Le combat fut intense, aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne voulaient céder du terrain. Ron devait admettre à son plus grand déplaisir qu'en effet le Serpentard était plutôt doué et qu'il arrivait même à le mettre en difficulté, cependant, on ne passait pas sept ans auprès de Harry sans apprendre quelques tours. Il enchaîna alors les sorts à une vitesse vertigineuse, en se basant sur la théorie que plus tu attaques moins ton ennemi à de temps pour attaquer à son tour. Il allait jeter un « stupefix » sur Blaise quand le jeune homme s'accroupit et lui attrapa la jambe pour le faire tomber à la renverse. Blaise profita de cette position pour se positionner à califourchon sur le roux tout en fixant sa baguette au creux de son cou.

Ils respiraient difficilement, leur petite démonstration les ayant rendus haletants et emplis d'adrénaline. Blaise remarqua avec satisfaction que l'excitation du combat du roux se propageait dans la totalité de son corps. Il se repositionna de façon à faire frotter, en toute innocence bien sûr, leurs sexes qui commençaient à se dresser. Ron ne put retenir un léger gémissement et Blaise le savoura avec délice. Un sourire victorieux planait sur ses lèvres. Ron l'observait incrédule face à la situation. Il voulait le virer de sur lui et ça le plus rapidement possible, il essaya de se dégager mais Blaise raffermit sa prise et ondula légèrement du bassin. Aussitôt, Ron renversa sa tête en arrière, une douce chaleur se diffusait en lui, il sentait sa peau frémir, son cœur s'accélérer et ce putain de Serpentard qui venait juste de recommencer. Il devait vraiment se sortir de là et tout de suite. Il essaya de réfléchir rapidement alors que Blaise venait de poser une main sur son torse. À cet instant, si on avait pu lire dans le cerveau de Ron ça aurait donné un truc comme ça. « Putain mais pourquoi il faut que ce soit un connard de Serpentard » avant de passer à « putain je suis en train de bander pour un mec » à « par Merlin, Hermione va me tuer ». Ron rassembla ses esprits avant de tenter sa chance.

– C'est bon Blaise tu as gagné, tu mérites d'être prof et blablabla… maintenant si tu pouvais descendre de sur moi histoire que j'aille rejoindre ma petite amie, ça serait vraiment trop aimable.

– Hum, je sais pas, à la rigueur si ta voix ne tremblait pas, ou si je ne voyais pas que tu apprécies ce que je te fais peut-être que je pourrais descendre, mais là je vois pas trop pourquoi je devrais le faire.

– Blaise dégage.

– Vulgaire maintenant, j'adore.

– Sérieux, fous-moi la paix et laisse-moi partir.

Blaise ondula à nouveau ses hanches en exerçant une pression plus forte et Ron ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il regarda Blaise, il savait que sa voix n'était pas sûr, que son corps tremblait mais il était hors de question qu'il le laisse s'amuser à ses dépends. Habitué aux combats fraternels, il réussit à renverser la situation en soulevant ses hanches. Il les fit basculer et se trouva à son tour sur le Serpentard. Blaise le regarda amusé avant de lui dire.

– Il fallait le dire si tu préfères être au-dessus.

– Mais j'y crois pas… t'es vraiment trop con Blaise mais vraiment trop con.

Ron commença à se relever mais Blaise le retient pas les hanches, au un moment où Ron voulut regarder droit dans les yeux le Serpentard et lui dire sa façon de penser, il ne put rien dire car des lèvres brûlantes et quémandeuses s'emparaient des siennes. Sous le choc, Ron entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer un cri de protestation mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut à inviter Blaise à glisser sa langue pour rencontrer sa jumelle. Dès qu'elles se rencontrèrent, Ron fut parcouru d'un interminable frisson, son corps s'électrisant par ce simple contact, le baiser faisait se tendre un peu plus son entrejambe déjà dressé, un feu ardent le consumait alors que Blaise continuait à l'embrasser et que lui ne faisait rien pour le rejeter. Blaise passa ses mains dans le dos du rouquin et c'est à cet instant que Ron sortit de sa torpeur pour réussir à s'enlever de la prise du jeune Serpentard. Aussitôt il se remit debout, regarda Blaise qui était encore au sol et se tourna pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il allait franchir la porte il entendit Blaise lui dire :

– Si tu veux je te donne des cours particuliers quand ça te plaît…Je suis sûr que ça peut devenir très intéressant.

Ron se raidit un instant, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, mais lui répondit quand même.

– Je ne prendrais aucun cours particulier avec toi, c'est clair ? Et je te conseille d'oublier rapidement ce qui vient de se passer, ça ne signifie absolument rien, je suis avec Hermione et je l'aime alors reste loin de moi, ça vaudra mieux.

– Ça marche comment ? Si tu dis tout haut que tu l'aimes tu arrives à t'en persuader ?

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

– Je dis juste que si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu n'aurais pas répondu à mon baiser, mais soit, si tu veux ça reste entre nous je n'en parlerai pas, par contre, tu devrais te rappeler une chose Ron, je suis un Serpentard, ce que je veux je finis toujours par l'obtenir et là ce que je veux c'est toi.

– Non mais t'es malade, de un je ne suis pas un putain d'objet au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué et de deux je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et de trois je suis hétéro ok ? Hétéro ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne.

– Oui, alors là aussi t'arrive à t'en persuader ? Non parce que je ne connais pas beaucoup de mec qui bande pour un autre s'ils sont 100% hétéro. Mais bon, si tu veux t'en persuader… vas-y moi j'abandonne pas, j'utiliserai chaque minute de mon temps libre pour te séduire, je te couvrirais de cadeaux, je te protégerai de tous s'il le faut mais crois-moi tu seras mien, parole de Serpentard. Maintenant va rejoindre ta minette pour les quelques jours qui lui reste à tenir ce rôle et prépare-toi car quand tu seras mien il est hors de question qu'elle passe tout son temps avec toi. Sur ce, bonne nuit mon rouquin.

Alors là, dire que Ron était sur le cul était encore bien en-dessous de se qu'il ressentait vraiment, tout d'abord il ne pouvait nier que son corps réagissait encore aux contacts du noir, mais en plus, il se sentait étrange, jamais il n'avait ressenti ça quand il avait embrassé Hermione. Avec Blaise, ça avait été différent, passionné, presque brutal, exigeant, et il avait aimé ça, ses lèvres l'avaient presque brûlées par leur sensualité, cette manière de se mouvoir et ses mains qui l'avaient juste sorti de sa torpeur pour qu'il ne finisse pas par se perdre définitivement. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et il frissonna de nouveau. Cette excitation qui le rongeait ne désirait qu'une chose être libérée mais il se voyait mal aller voir sa petite amie et lui dire « bébé, Blaise m'a grave excité y a moyen qu'on fasse un câlin vite fait ? » pas moyen en effet, il se dirigea vers son dortoir, complètement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, à des lieues de se douter, que l'objet de ses pensées, qui commençaient d'ailleurs à bien dégénérer, l'observait en silence, parfaitement satisfait de la réaction du roux. Ron finit par aller se coucher et pour la première fois de sa vie, ses rêves furent remplis du corps musclé du Serpentard, de ses mains posées sur lui, de ses lèvres le parcourant avec ardeur, de ses déhanchés. Il se réveilla en sursaut en jurant contre le mauvais sort avant de ruminer faiblement un pathétique « putain je suis dans la merde ».

Au petit déjeuner, Ron se montra particulièrement silencieux, il mangea à peine ce qui forcément alerta sa petite amie. Elle essaya de trouver ce qui n'allait pas mais ne réussit pas à lui faire avouer quoique ce soit. Quand Blaise entra à son tour dans la grande salle, Ron perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait depuis qu'il s'était levé, il se plongea dans son bol de chocolat puis au bout de cinq minutes alors qu'il sentait clairement le regard du serpentard couler sur lui, il prétexta une excuse bidon pour pouvoir s'enfuir le plus loin possible du noir.

Il ne vit donc pas le sourire victorieux de Blaise, ni le sourire moqueur de Draco et encore moins le regard inquiet de sa petite amie. Il sortit du château et pour la première fois de sa vie entra de son propre chef dans la forêt interdite histoire de se changer les idées ou du moins de les laisser le plus loin possible de lui. On ne le revit que le soir même et il ne fit qu'une brève apparition au dîner et dès qu'il sentit que sa petite amie le regardait avec insistance, il alla dans les dortoirs et se coucha en espérant que sa nuit ne serait pas peuplé de rêves plus suaves les uns que les autres ou du moins que l'acteur principal ne serait ni un garçon ni un certain Serpentard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3- Le goût des nouveautés

Une semaine après, à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard

Harry devait avouer qu'en une semaine sa vie avait totalement changée. Tout d'abord il y a avait cette île, elle regorgeait de magie et de phénomènes tous plus surprenant les uns que les autres. Quand il était rentré pour la première fois dans sa maison, il avait été plus que surpris de constater que Steeven avait plus que raison, l'île avait créé une maison spécifique à son habitant. Harry put y découvrir un salon agréable avec un fauteuil moelleux ainsi qu'une table basse en verre, le tout donnant directement sur la fenêtre et donc sur la vue de cet immense océan. Il y avait deux chambres, il choisit immédiatement la plus grande, où reposait un immense lit avec une armoire ainsi qu'une table de chevet, la décoration était simple mais les couleurs lui rappelait son dortoir, au lieu d'en être attristé il se sentit tout de suite chez lui. Steeven l'avait suivi pendant toute sa visite et ils découvrirent ensemble une immense bibliothèque remplie d'ouvrages traitants tous de la magie. La pièce possédait un bureau et un fauteuil et Harry sourit, si cette guerre lui avait au moins apporté quelque chose c'était l'amour de l'étude de la magie. La cuisine était petite mais agréable et entièrement équipée. L'extérieur de la propriété était entouré d'un jardin où poussait déjà certaines plantes importantes dans des décoctions de potion. C'était sa maison, la sienne, un comble quand on sait que même enfant il ne possédait pas de chambre, il était enfin chez lui.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Harry s'attela à découvrir un maximum de choses sur cette île et il fit la rencontre de plusieurs habitants. Il ne posa aucune question sur les raisons des présences de ses sorciers sur l'île et personne ne lui demanda pourquoi il était là. Il avait l'impression d'être hors du temps, aucun cauchemar, aucune fuite, pas de hurlements, pas de pleurs rien d'autre que le calme, le son des oiseaux et de la mer. La seule chose qui frappa Harry fut l'absence d'enfants, il posa alors la question à Steeven qui lui répondit juste que à chaque fois que cette situation s'était produite les parents de l'enfant avaient alors décidé de repartir vers le monde normal.

Repartir, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait cette phrase, il se demanda s'il voudrait repartir un jour mais s'il devait être franc alors il devrait avouer qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Il s'exerçait à la magie sans baguette et commençait à se lancer dans l'apprentissage des potions, il s'étonnait de ne pas tout rater comme quand il était en cours avec Rogue. Il se sentait juste bien et léger et les regards d'un certain jeune homme sur lui y était aussi pour beaucoup.

En effet, en une semaine il avait appris à apprécier la présence de ce jeune homme, sa présence d'esprit et ses remarques parfois cinglantes mais juste, lui rappelant un certain serpentard blond qu'il avait côtoyé pendant de longues années. Le soir alors que la nuit commençait à prendre ses droits on pouvait apercevoir les deux jeunes hommes se promener tout en discutant, Harry apprenait à sourire de nouveau, sourire pour des choses simple comme voir le soleil se lever, ou de voir une fleur s'épanouir, sourire pour un paysage ou une présence ou encore un regard. Il se sentait revivre. Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre.

Harry regardait le soleil se coucher, il y a peu encore ce moment le terrorisait, il n'était synonyme que de souffrance supplémentaire, mais sur cette île il profitait de chaque coucher du soleil. Il sortit dans son jardin et s'allongea sur l'herbe tout en observant le ciel. Il ne remarqua pas que Steeven le regardait.

Steeven n'avait pas eu une vie facile, sa famille avait toujours voué un culte à la magie noire et aux sorts obscures. Dès son plus jeune âge, Steeven avait été formé aux techniques les plus sombres. Il n'était pas issu du fruit de l'amour de ses parents mais plutôt d'une série de sorts afin de le rendre digne du haut rang de sa famille. Il n'avait jamais connu l'étreinte rassurante d'une mère, le regard bienveillant d'un père, ni même une seule marque de tendresse. Élevé par des professeurs particuliers qui n'avaient comme but que de le rendre toujours plus fort, plus puissant.

Quand il eut 10 ans ses parents furent fiers de lui pour la première fois, ce jour-là après une dispute stupide avec un de ses professeurs, il perdit le contrôle de sa magie et cette dernière se déchaîna sur le pauvre qui avait osé le défier. La scène ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes mais ce fut suffisant. Les elfes de maisons le retrouvèrent prostré dans un coin de la pièce, couvert de sang, tremblant comme une feuille. Le corps du professeur était méconnaissable, tailladé, transpercé, baignant dans une mare de sang. Quiconque aurait vu le corps se serait dit qu'un animal sauvage s'était déchaîné dessus. Une fois sortit de sa torpeur, Steeven comprit malgré son jeune âge, il réalisa que c'était ça qu'on attendait de lui, la lumière d'excitation qui brillait dans le regard de ses parents le dégoûtait, alors il prit une décision, dès qu'il en aurait la force il partirait, loin très loin.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est qu'il lui faudrait encore attendre 5 ans avant de pouvoir partir, cinq longues années où ses parents prirent un malin plaisir à lui faire torturer, assassiner, hommes, femmes, enfants sans aucune distraction. Ses nuits étaient emplies des visages des malheureux qui croisaient sa route la journée. À cette époque, le seul sentiment qui subsistait en lui était la peur, cette immense et incontrôlable peur de ne pas parvenir à se maîtriser, de faire plus de mal sans parvenir à s'arrêter. À son 15 ème anniversaire, ses parents décidèrent de lui faire passer un test, il devait massacrer toute une famille de sorcier, le père, la mère enceinte de 8 mois et leur fils de 4 ans. Il devait accomplir sa mission seul, sans aucune assistance, c'était un peu son rite de passage à l'âge adulte.

Il n'avait pas pu le faire, il les avait vu, sourire, rire, s'amuser ensemble et au moment où il aurait dû les achever, la mère lui avait jeté un regard suppliant en prononçant juste ces quelques mots « je vous en prie laissez vivre mon fils » elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour sa famille, cet amour émanait d'eux-même dans cette situation. Il avait alors abaissé sa baguette et avait fermé les yeux, une image lui était apparue, fugace mais suffisamment claire et il transplana. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il était arrivé sur cette île, cinq années où il n'avait pas regretté une seule journée. Sa magie s'était développée au-delà de ce qu'il aurait imaginé, il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, il n'avait plus peur de perdre le contrôle de sa magie. Il vivait enfin en paix.

Son petit monde s'était trouvé bouleversé par l'arrivée d'Harry, il lui rappelait lui quelques années auparavant, il voyait encore cette tristesse dans ses yeux mais il percevait surtout cette envie de s'en débarrasser, de passer à autre chose. Harry ne devait sûrement pas s'en apercevoir mais Steeven aimait le regarder, par moment quand Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, Steeven le trouvait juste à croquer.

Cela faisait déjà au moins cinq minutes qu'il regardait le gryffondor étendu sur l'herbe. Il s'approcha sans faire de bruit et se plaça à ses côtés. Harry tourna juste la tête pour le regarder, son regard émeraude tomba dans un océan de noirceur et d'intensité. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et son cœur s'emballa quand il vit le jeune sorcier lui répondre de la même manière.

Harry espérait que la rougeur qu'il sentait sur ses joues n'étaient pas visible dans la pénombre. Ils restèrent l'un près de l'autre sans échanger le moindre mot, juste en se contentant de la présence de l'autre.

Steeven glissa ses doigts sur la main de Harry et ce dernier malgré le léger sursaut dû au contact ne fit rien pour le rejeter, trop préoccupé qu'il était à analyser la bouffée de chaleur qui le submergeait, il sourit un peu plus et se laissa aller dans cet univers de bien-être, là où apparemment tout était possible. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'autour deux toute une panoplie de fleurs s'étaient mises à éclore alors que la magie émanait de son corps. Steeven le sortit de ses pensées en lui caressant le visage.

– Félicitations Harry, tu viens de réaliser ton premier sort sans baguette.

– Hein ? Répondit il très intelligemment.

– Regarde.

Et il regarda, la multitude de couleurs, de douceur diffusées par ces simples fleurs. Il y avait juste pensé, l'espace d'une seconde et elles étaient là, les entourant comme dans une bulle protectrice. Il se sentit très bête d'avoir fait sans le vouloir apparaître ses fleurs même s'il était plus que satisfait de cet exploit, il trouvait que ça faisait très fille et s'inquiéta un peu de ce que pourrait en penser le blond à ses côtés. Quand il le regarda, il ne vit qu'un sourire rayonnant et des yeux étincelants, il le trouva juste encore plus beau qu'il l'avait jamais été. Steeven s'approcha du brun et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de ce dernier. Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde et pourtant pour Harry ce fut suffisant pour faire battre son cœur à une allure phénoménale, pour le faire frissonner de la tête au pied et pour qu'il ressente pour la première fois de sa vie une étrange sensation, comme s'il était dans du coton, comme si rien d'autre ne comptait que ce simple geste qui venait de se produire. Steeven le remercia d'avoir exécuter son premier sort sans baguette en pensant à lui. Il restèrent ainsi un long moment jusqu'à ce que le froid ne commence à les faire frissonner. Ils se séparèrent alors en se souhaitant une bonne nuit, et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée Steeven offrit un baiser un brun, une simple caresse qui ne dura à peine plus d'une seconde ou deux, mais qui les firent sourire tous les deux.

Chacun se coucha en pensant qu'enfin une nouvelle page se tournait et que même si ça n'avait rien d'éternel un plaisir aussi simple était une chose des plus délectables.

La même soirée à Poudlard

Pendant toute la semaine, Hermione et Draco avaient travaillé dur sur les parchemins. Les moyens de communication étaient enfin terminés et ça n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

Mais surtout pendant toute la semaine, Hermione s'était inquiétée pour son petit-ami. On aurait dit qu'il jouait à cache-cache, il était quasiment introuvable en dehors des cours, et encore il lui arrivait d'en sécher certains. Elle avait essayé de comprendre ce qui se passait mais Ron restait muet comme une tombe sur le sujet et affirmait que tout allait bien.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ce pauvre Ron venait de passer une semaine très épuisante. Tout d'abord, tous les matins, alors qu'il ouvrait juste les yeux, une lettre était déposé sur son oreiller toujours accompagné d'une rose. Le tout, bien sûr, provenant d'un certain Serpentard à la peau noire et accessoirement meilleur ami d'un blond arrogant, j'ai nommé Blaise. Les lettres étaient toutes de sa main, toutes plus passionnées et à mesure que cet échange avançait et plus imagées elles devenaient les unes des autres. Et ce matin encore il en avait reçut une, Ron devait avouer qu'une fois les passages sexuelles coupés, les mots étaient plutôt tendre et presque touchant, il aurait pu en être attendri si il n'avait pas été convaincu que ce crétin de Serpentard ne se jouait pas de lui. Ça aurait encore pu passer, même si Ron se demandait encore comment Blaise avait réussi à faire entrer ça chaque jour dans sa chambre, si seulement il n'avait rien tenter d'autre. Oui mais voilà ce Serpentard était particulièrement tenace et rusé en plus. Il arrivait tout le temps à le trouver, même quand il se croyait hors de portée, il surgissait de nul part et l'enlaçait tendrement avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres ou à la base de son cou. À chaque fois, Ron faisait tout pour s'éloigner de cet homme, pour fuir ses étreintes et quand il n'était pas avec lui, Ron pensait à lui et à ce qu'il lui faisait. Sans compter les mains qui dérapaient malencontreusement dans le couloir pour venir finir leur courses sur une partie quelconque de son corps. Il était juste au bord de la crise de nerf, forcément Hermione se doutait qu'il se passait quelque chose, et en plus ils n'avaient plus couché ensemble depuis que Blaise l'avait embrassé.

Ron avait l'impression de devenir fou, le jour, Blaise était l'homme à éviter mais qui finissait toujours par le retrouver et la nuit, il hantait ses rêves d'une manière persistante et pourtant si délectable bien que se soit encore plus dérangeant de le penser. Il limitait ses contacts avec sa petite amie dans l'espoir de pouvoir réfléchir à tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en paix mais n'y parvenait jamais.

Un piège, c'est l'impression que lui donnait le château en cette période. Il était piégé dans sa propre école. Piégé et incapable de s'en sortir.

Ce soir, c'était l'unique confrontation à laquelle il ne pouvait pas échapper, ce soir c'était la deuxième réunion de leur groupe et même si il gardait quelques réticences à voir les Serpentards y participer, il devait quand même avouer que l'idée était assez alléchante, ne plus à avoir à être contrôler par tous ses adultes qui ne faisaient que prendre des décisions qui menaient inexorablement à des morts.

Il était donc obligé de s'y rendre et allait se trouver en présence de sa petite amie pleine de questions et d'un soupirant pleins d'intentions un peu trop virulentes pour passer inaperçues. Ron soupira pour la cinquantième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le dortoir, il était très près de la salle sur demande et à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de sa destination, il n'avait qu'une envie, faire demi-tour et s'enfuir se planquer dans son lit. Hermione devait déjà y être, la réunion allait commencer dans dix minutes. Il espérait juste que l'autre crétin y serait déjà comme ça il s'installerait le plus loin possible de lui.

Oui mais voilà ces prières ne furent pas entendues. Alors qu'il allait tourner à l'angle du couloir, il tomba nez à nez sur un jeune homme noir avec une lueur prédatrice dans le regard. Ron déglutit difficilement et par instinct de survie recula d'un pas. Blaise lui offrit un sourie charmeur.

– Bonsoir Ron, je présume que tu te diriges vers notre lieu de rendez-vous.

– Ça n'a rien d'un rendez-vous Blaise, il s'agit d'une réunion !

– Ce n'est qu'un détail, un minuscule détail.

– Bon laisse moi passer maintenant, je dois rejoindre Hermionne.

– Je sais, il est vrai que vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment vu cette semaine.

– À qui la faute, hein je me le demande.

– Que veux-tu, je ne vais pas te laisser aller tranquillement flirter avec ta copine alors que tu devrais être avec moi.

– Écoutes, tu dois être très content de toi, tu as réussi à me mettre dans l'embarras, à m'éloigner de ma copine et à me faire chier pendant toute une semaine, félicitations Blaise tu es très doué. Maintenant que tu as réussi, ton petit jeu peut cesser immédiatement, il y a des choses plus importantes sur lesquelles se concentrer. Alors laisse-moi.

– C'est donc ça, tu crois que je joue, n'est-ce pas ?

– Comment ça je crois, bien sûr que tu joues, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre franchement.

– Attends, je vais te montrer.

Sans laisser le temps au roux de réagir, Blaise fondit sur ses lèvres, lui offrant un baiser passionné, faisant passer par cet échange tout ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il pouvait être honnête. Ron resta chancelant, tremblant contre ce corps ferme et musclé. Il participa activement au baiser et s'accrocha désespérément au noir sous l'intensité de ce baiser. La terre aurait pu s'arrêter à cet instant que Ron ne s'en serait pas aperçu. Blaise, ravi de voir son rouquin participer, enserra sa taille avec possessivité tout en continuant à l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser certes mais c'était le plus intense, le plus révélateur, après ça, Ron ne pourrait plus douter de la véracité des propos du noir, et inversement le Serpentard ne pourrait plus revenir sur ses déclarations. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient complètement inconscients qu'un autre serpentard, blond celui-là avait assisté à la scène et qu'il s'était donné comme mission de faire fuir tous les crétins qui pourraient essayer de troubler ce moment, sans se montrer bien sûr.

Quand Blaise rompit leur baiser, il tomba sous le charme de ce qu'il vit, Ron avait les joues rouges et le souffle court, son corps tremblait et même si Blaise devait avouer qu'il n'était sûrement pas en meilleur état ça lui plaisait de voir que malgré toute la force qu'utiliser Ron pour nier cette attirance, il ne réussissait pas vraiment à s'en défaire. Blaise laissa ses doigts courir sur les joues du rouquin et savoura avec délectation le contact de sa peau. Ron restait interdit face à ce geste, si Blaise jouait franc-jeu c'est qu'il était encore plus dans la merde que ce qu'il pensait vu qu'il était très loin d'être indifférent au charme ravageur du noir. Il se serait giflé pour avoir pensé ça mais à quoi bon nier l'évidence, il pouvait toujours essayé de le fuir mais il n'était plus sûr d'y parvenir si à un autre moment une situation comme celle-ci se reproduisait.

Son cœur battait trop vite, sa respiration était aussi trop rapide et il avait définitivement trop chaud pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie recommencer à se perdre contre ses lèvres.

Blaise gardait sa main sur sa joue et il traçait délicatement des cercles avec son pouce. Il le regardait avec intensité et même si il savait que Ron n'était pas encore prêt, il était fier d'avoir autant avancé. Ron le laissa faire puis finalement lui souffla qu'ils devaient se rendre à la réunion, en effet, si leur prof arrivait en retard ça ne ferait sûrement pas bonne impression. Blaise lui fit un signe de tête pour confirmer ses dire et se rapprocha de lui en lui susurrant à l'oreille, « je n'abandonne pas, au contraire, alors tiens-toi prêt » et avant que le rouquin ne puisse répondre, les lèvres de Blaise avaient déjà couvertes les siennes. Ils arrivèrent ensemble à la réunion. Blaise affichait un sourire victorieux alors que Ron affichait une mine troublée et perdue. Chacun s'installa, tout en faisant abstraction des divers regards posés sur eux. Hermione alla voir son petit ami et lui demanda si tout allait bien et il lui répondit juste vaguement « oui oui ça va » et s'installa alors que la réunion commençait.

Pour commencer Draco et Hermione distribuèrent les parchemins prévu pour se contacter. Ils en expliquèrent le fonctionnement des dits parchemins et annoncèrent à chacun qu'ils devaient évaluer leur forces pour voir par quel point commencer pour les leçons sur ce sujet. Draco annonça que Blaise avait été désigné pour les aider à être à niveau. Certains Gryffondors n'étaient pas vraiment enclins à apprendre avec un sperpentard, alors Blaise en toute innocence bien sûr, déclara que si les Gryffondors ne se sentaient pas rassurer ils pourraient toujours choisir un élève de leur maison pour l'aider, forcément et comme s'y était attendu Blaise, le nom de Ron fit rapidement son apparition et sans qu'il ait vraiment compris comment il se trouva encore plus dans le pétrin qu'avant, en se retrouvant à être désigné d'office pour préparer les cours avec un certain Serpentard bien trop rusé pour le bien du Gryffondor.

Les quatre jeunes gens défièrent un à un chacun de leur camarade. Le verdict tomba rapidement, à part ceux qui avaient déjà combattu les autres étaient loin d'avoir le niveau nécessaire, ce qui en tout représentait plus de la moitié de leur groupe. Au bout de presque quatre heures, Hermione décida de mettre fin à la réunion, la décision fut prise qu'ils devraient tous se regrouper au moins deux fois par semaine pour progresser le plus rapidement possible et plus si c'était possible pendant les vacances.

À la fin de la réunion, Blaise suggéra à Ron de rester un peu, histoire de régler ensemble certains points concernant l'entraînement. Ce dernier ne trouva aucune bonne excuse pour refuser et Hermione l'encouragea à rester. Il aurait voulu lui hurler l'erreur monumental qu'elle faisait mais peut-être qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il se demanda rapidement comment Hermione pouvait être si intelligente sans s'apercevoir de ce qui se passait sous son nez. Quand Draco et Hermione les quittèrent, Ron put voir que le blond avait l'air tracassé, perturbé par quelque chose. Il ne put réfléchir bien longtemps car à peine la porte venait de se fermer que deux mains se posaient déjà sur sa taille et qu'il sentait à nouveau une vague de chaleur et de désir l'envahir. Il aurait voulu se débattre, lui dire d'arrêter de jouer sans cesse avec ses nerfs, d'arrêter de faire réagir son corps de cette manière mais déjà il avait l'impression de perdre le peu de raison qu'il lui restait. Pourquoi il lui faisait autant d'effet ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à lui résister comme il le devrait ? Jamais il n'avait eu autant de plaisir alors qu'au fond ils ne faisaient rien de plus que de partager de douces caresses et d'intenses baisers. Il avait l'impression d'être le pire des salauds de se laisser aller un court instant à ce plaisir interdit alors que sa petite amie venait juste de partir. Mais quand les lèvres de son compagnon s'attardèrent sur son cou, il ne put rien faire d'autre que de gémir avant de laisser son corps reposer contre celui du Serpentard. Blaise parsemait son cou de baisers, s'aidant de ses dents de temps à autre. À mesure que leurs esprits se laissaient aller à un plaisir doux et simple, la pièce changea, les lumières se tamisèrent, des bougies se mirent à flotter, une cheminée apparut dans laquelle crépitait joyeusement un feu, juste devant à même le sol s'étalait un long plaid noir, tout le reste avait disparu. Blaise délaissa le cou de son Gryffondor et se plaça face à lui. C'est à cet instant que Ron ouvrit les yeux et en contemplant le décor de la pièce il se mit à paniquer. Ces yeux voyageaient dans les coins de la pièce et il n'y avait aucun doute quand à son utilité, après tout, la salle sur demande n'offre que ce que l'on attend d'elle. Il regarda Blaise dans les yeux, ses yeux brillants d'intensité, de désir, jamais personne ne l'avait regardé de cette manière et il s'en sentit extrêmement flatté mais tout aussi terrorisé. Il n'était pas prêt pour tout ça, il devait faire le tri dans ses pensées et non pas se laisser guider par ses hormones. Oui, c'était le bon raisonnement néanmoins il ne s'en alla pas. Il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il voulait continuer à être regarder comme ça, juste encore quelques minutes. Blaise était sans conteste très beau. L'éclairage des bougies ne faisaient que sublimer ses traits, Ron leva sa main et la posa sur la joue du Serpentard. Lorsqu'il réalisa son geste, il voulut tout de suite retirer sa main mais Blaise l'en empêcha, il la garda contre sa peau, savourant le premier geste tendre qu'avait le rouquin à son égard.

Blaise jusque-là emplit de désir se trouva soudain submergé par une vague de tendresse, il se rapprocha de Ron et l'enlaça, juste pour profiter de sa chaleur et pour pouvoir à nouveau sentir son odeur. Il se laissa envahir par ce sentiment réconfortant de pouvoir tenir dans ses bras cet homme qui comptait tellement pour lui. Ron l'enlaçait aussi, sa tête reposant sur le torse du Serpentard, il se laissait bercer par sa respiration. C'était leur premier vrai moment intime, tendre, leur premier moment juste à eux et même si un sentiment de culpabilité effroyable assaillait Ron, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi étroitement enlacés pendant de longues minutes avant que Blaise ne se décide à jouer carte sur table.

– Écoute Ron, je sais que ça doit être difficile pour toi et crois-moi quand je te dis que si je pouvais j'effacerais la moindre difficulté qui se présenterait sur ton passage, mais je ne peux pas, il y a des choses que tu dois faire seul. Je sais que tu n'es pas encore vraiment prêt et pour le moment je me sens déjà suffisamment heureux que tu acceptes ma présence à tes côtés, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne joue pas, je suis on ne peut plus honnête avec toi. Je veux être avec toi, je veux qu'on sorte ensemble, je veux que tu sois à moi et que tout le monde le sache et même si tu dis le contraire je sais qu'au fond de toi tu en as aussi un peu envie, n'est-ce pas ?

– Je crois que oui j'en ai envie.

– Alors tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

– C'est compliqué depuis qu'Harry est parti et j'ai l'impression que je peux pas la laisser, c'est ma responsabilité de veiller sur elle, alors t'imagines si je lui dis « heu désolé 'mione mais toi et moi c'est sans avenir, je crois que finalement je préfère les mecs mais t'inquiète hein c'est pas de ta faute et c'est pas tous les mecs, juste un en particulier » ça va l'achever c'est sûr.

– Alors comme ça tu craques pour moi, dit Blaise d'une voix sensuelle.

– Reste sérieux deux minutes tu veux bien ? lui répondit le rouquin en rougissant.

– Je sais déjà tout ça mais je crois qu'elle est plus forte que tu le crois et qu'elle a comprit plus de choses que tu ne le penses.

– Je sais, mais ça me fait étrange, j'ai l'impression que si je la quitte, une page va définitivement se tourner, que rien ne sera plus comme avant. En plus, pour toi ça à l'air facile mais moi il y a encore peu je croyais que j'étais hétéro alors tu vois ça fait beaucoup de bouleversement d'un coup.

– Je sais mais je veux être avec toi, je te jure que je m'occuperais de toi, mais laisse-moi être avec toi.

– Je me giflerai pour ce que je vais dire mais je suis touché par ce que tu viens de me dire, mais je suis pas une fille, j'ai pas besoin qu'on s'occupe de moi, je sais très bien me débrouiller tout seul.

– Je sais mais j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi, que veux-tu c'est plus fort que moi.

– Je dois mettre les choses au clair, il faut que je réfléchisse, que je pose tout ça, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser, ça fait trop d'un coup.

– Prends ton temps si tu veux mais ne me repousse pas, s'il te plaît.

Ron l'observa, il pouvait dire sans hésiter que Blaise était sérieux et sincère et même s'il gardait quelques doutes, il avait envie d'y croire juste envie d'y croire. Il hocha la tête pour répondre à son camarade et Blaise n'attendit pas une seconde supplémentaire pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils s'installèrent au coin du feu sans pour autant franchir l'ultime étape, mais en étant plus proche que jamais. Ils échangèrent rapidement sur le sujet des cours à donner et après un dernier baiser ils se séparèrent en se faisant la promesse de se rejoindre rapidement pour partager à nouveau un moment intense à deux.

Le lendemain lorsque Ron ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit une lettre accompagné d'une rose et d'un écrin noir. Depuis qu'il recevait ses lettres c'était la première fois qu'il affichait un tel sourire en en découvrant une. Il prit d'abord le temps de lire les quelques lignes de Blaise.

« Mon rouquin

j'espère que tu as réussi à dormir et que je ne suis pas venu hanter ta nuit, à moins bien sûr que j'ai été très doué et encore je suis sûr qu'en rêve tu es très loin de la réalité.

Tu me manques déjà et j'avoue que j'attends avec impatience le petit déjeuner où je pourrais enfin te voir même si je suis obligé de rester loin de toi.

Comme je te l'ai dit, prends le temps qu'il te faut mais ne t'attends pas non plus à ce que je sois super sage, que veux-tu je reste un Serpentard !

Tu trouveras un cadeau accompagné de mon petit mot quotidien, c'est un objet qui m'appartient et qui m'est précieux même si il est loin de l'être autant que toi. J'espère que tu me feras l'immense honneur de le porter et assure toi que je viendrai vérifier.

Je fais court pour aujourd'hui pour que je puisse plus rapidement te voir dans la grande salle.

À tout de suite mon ange.

Avec toute ma tendresse

Blaise Z. »

Ron était partagé entre le joie de se voir offrir un présent et l'inquiétude de l'ouvrir. Connaissant la délicatesse légendaire du Serpentard, il avait peur de l'ouvrir et de tomber sur un sex toys ou un caleçon ou n'importe quoi d'autre dans ce genre. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand après s'être décidé à l'ouvrir il tomba sur une chaîne en argent où un B et un Z s'entrelaçait en un médaillon finement ouvragé. Ron regarda le bijou avec intensité, jamais il n'avait vu ni même eu l'occasion de voir un travail aussi soigné et un bijou de ce prix. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire et il décida de le porter en le dissimulant sous sa chemise afin que personne ne le voie.

Au petit déjeuner, alors que depuis une semaine Ron les fuyait, il descendit calmement et s'installa à sa table entouré de ses amis. Néanmoins comparé aux fois précédentes où il avait petit-déjeuner dans cette même pièce, il se plaça face à la table des Serpentards. Hermione, surprise de sa soudaine apparition et du sourire qui trônait sur le visage de son petit ami, se rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ron esquiva habilement le baiser et déclara à Hermione qu'ils devaient parler. Cette dernière, pas complètement stupide, s'attendait à entendre cette phrase depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle acquiesça simplement de la tête et poursuivit son petit-déjeuner. Ron, avait déjà oublié sa présence alors qu'il se perdait dans l'intensité du regard de Blaise.

Pendant toute la journée, Ron n'essaya pas de se cacher, à chaque fois que Blaise l'approchait il se laisser faire et forcément le Serpentard avait voulu vérifier de ses yeux ou plutôt à l'aide de ses lèvres si le collier offert était bien à sa place. Quand il le vit, scintillant sur cette peau pâle, il sut que tel était sa place.

Le soir venu, Blaise passa la soirée avec Draco alors que Ron et Hermione se rassemblaient pour discuter.

(côté Gryffondor)

Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà partis se coucher depuis longtemps et la jeune fille attendait simplement que son petit ami se décide à parler. Elle imaginait très bien la conversation qui allait suivre, pour l'avoir répétée un million de fois dans sa tête. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il en était entre eux. Leur relation était forte oui mais au final ça aurait pu être Harry à sa place. Ron était comme son frère, sa famille, elle avait cru l'aimer d'un amour sincère alors qu'elle n'avait fait que se rattacher à lui quand tout s'était assombri.

– Bon je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que je le fasse 'mione.

– Vas-y, je t'écoute.

– Je… enfin nous, je crois que c'était une erreur en fait. Ne te méprends pas 'mione tu es tellement importante pour moi, ça me brise le cœur de faire ça, mais ça serait encore pire si on continuait et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir, je ne veux pas que tu aies mal, je veux être là pour toi, j'aimerai que tout redevienne comme avant.

– Merci Ron, répondit la jeune fille en laissant quelques larmes couler.

– De quoi ?

– De me l'avoir dit, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai eu le courage de le faire.

– Tu veux dire que toi aussi tu..

– Ce qu'on ressent est fort je le sais mais je crois qu'on est plus comme des frères et sœurs que des amants. C'est mieux qu'on y mette fin maintenant avant que l'on avance trop et qu'il soit trop tard pour reculer.

– Je crois oui, enfin je veux dire que tu as raison.

– Maintenant dis-moi Ron c'est qui ?

– Hein ?

– As-tu oublié à qui tu parles Ron ? Je te demande qui t'as fait ouvrir les yeux ? Pour qui ton cœur bat Ron ? Le fait qu'on ne puisse pas être ensemble ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut plus parler, tu es un de mes deux meilleurs amis, j'en ai déjà perdu un, je ne compte pas en perdre un deuxième. Alors dis-moi qui c'est ?

– Je suis pas sûr, enfin je sais pas si je peux le dire et j'ai un peu peur de ta réaction pour être franc.

– Allez vas-y dis-le moi ou alors je serai obligée de travailler avec Draco pour le découvrir.

Ron devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était en temps normal en entendant ses paroles, Blaise avait dû en parler avec Draco et il pourrait le dire à Hermione, hé oui, c'est qu'elle peut être très persistante la petite quand elle veut. Ron souffla un bon coup avant d'avouer à voix basse « Blaise »

Hermione afficha un sourire de dix kilomètres de long en entendant cette révélation.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux Ron sache que je te soutiendrais à 100%.

– ça te gêne pas ? Je veux dire c'est un garçon, ça veut dire que… bah que je suis...

– Gay, c'est le mot que tu cherchais ?

– Ouais c'est ça.

– Je dirais plutôt bi et je suis bien placée pour le savoir, en plus crois-moi j'avais largement remarqué que Blaise était un mec et alors ? tant qu'il s'occupe de toi et te rends heureux, moi ça me va.

– Merci 'mione mais j'en suis pas encore là, c'est trop soudain pour moi. Je sais plus où j'en suis.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Ron lança dans un souffle.

– Harry me manque.

– À moi aussi Ron, à moi aussi.

Après un moment les deux Gryffondor allèrent se coucher.

(Côté Serpentard)

– Tu m'as l'air particulièrement heureux mon cher Blaise.

– Que veux-tu Draco ? J'ai gagné contre une Gryffondor très intelligente et remporté un prix des plus intéressants, alors oui, je suis heureux.

– Ça veut dire que j'aurai plus à couvrir vos arrières quand vous vous bécoter dans les couloirs.

– Tu as fais ça ?

– Bien sûr, je te rappelles que tu es ce qui ressemble le plus à un meilleur ami, alors je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que votre petit secret reste secret !

– Merci Draco.

– Ouais tu me revaudras ça.

– Pas de problème, tu veux que je t'aide à trouver quelqu'un ?

– Blaise soit sérieux deux minutes, tu m'as bien regardé, je claque des doigts et j'ai qui je veux.

– Alors qui est l'heureuse ou l'heureux élu du moment ?

– Personne, soupira Draco.

– Personne, même pas un coup d'un soir vite fait bien fait, vraiment personne ?

– Personne !

– Pourquoi ?

– J'en sais rien, je dirais que je m'ennuie.

– Hein ?

– Bah oui, on peut plus faire de crasse aux Gryffondors, personne ne me tient tête, bref je m'ennuie. Du coup, je passe mon temps à penser à cette foutue guerre et ça me saoûle, t'imagines même pas à quel point.

– Tu t'ennuies ou alors un certain Gryffondor brun te manque plus que tu veux bien l'admettre ?

– Décidément, tu peux pas rester sérieux plus de deux minutes hein ? Bon moi je vais allez me coucher, mais rappelle-toi tu m'en dois une et je serais t'y faire penser !

– J'en doute pas un instant Draco, bonne nuit petit dragon.

– Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça ou je te tue avant que tu ne goûtes à ton rouquin.

– OK OK je m'en souviendrais.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent et allèrent se coucher. Le noir pensait à son rouquin alors que le blond pensait aux paroles de son ami. S'il devait être honnête alors il devait avouer que Harry lui manquait. Personne n'avait son mordant, sa capacité à lui répondre et à lui retourner ses sorts. Personne ne lui faisait face comme lui, personne ne pouvait se trouver devant lui sans voir l'ombre de son père. Oui, Harry lui manquait mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 Bouleversements

Un mois après, à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Un peu plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée d'Harry sur l'île. Ce dernier avait considérablement changé. Tout d'abord, il réussissait à maîtriser sa magie sans baguette, bon il était encore loin du niveau de Steeven mais il progressait à une allure phénoménale.

Sa vie suivait un rythme serein et paisible. Il se levait chaque matin pour observer le soleil se lever et la végétation s'éveiller, il passait sa matinée à s'occuper des diverses plantes qui poussaient dans son jardin, il récoltait ce dont il avait besoin pour réaliser diverses potions. Il adorait s'occuper de son jardin, voir ses plantes grandir et s'épanouir, il y passait des heures sans jamais voir le temps s'écouler. En milieu de matinée, il allait se balader sur l'île et se reposait un peu près d'une cascade qu'il avait trouvée par hasard. C'est dans ce lieu qu'il s'entraînait chaque jour à exercer sa magie sans baguette. Les premières fois s'étaient faites naturellement comme quand il avait fait pousser des fleurs avec Steeven sans s'en rendre compte, puis il avait fini par comprendre ou du moins s'approcher de la manière d'utiliser sa magie. Le problème étant que lors de son troisième entraînement chez lui, il avait fini par faire brûler la moitié de la pièce qu'il utilisait comme laboratoire alors qu'à la base il voulait juste allumer quelques bougies. Depuis cet accident, il s'entraînait à l'extérieur, loin des autres sorciers pour être sûr de ne blesser personne. Il parvenait à réussir la majorité de ses sorts maintenant mais il ne réussissait pas encore à en maîtriser la puissance, soit ils étaient trop faibles, soit ils étaient trop puissants mais jamais comme il le désirait. Pourtant il n'abandonnait pas, chaque jour il continuait et quand après quelques heures il se sentait épuisé, il rentrait chez lui pour manger avant de se plonger dans l'élaboration d'une potion quelconque. En fin de journée, Steeven venait le retrouver, ils se baladaient ensemble, et dînaient ensemble. Les deux sorciers s'étaient rapprochés, ils échangeaient des gestes tendres sans pour autant aller plus loin. Ils passaient quelques heures ensemble à discuter, à se promener, à se sourire, à s'apprivoiser. Puis la nuit arrivait, cette dernière n'était plus synonyme de cauchemars, depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île, la connexion qu'il avait Voldemort semblait ne plus pouvoir l'atteindre, le problème étant que même si le mage noir ne venait plus hanter ses nuits, sa conscience, elle, ne le laissait pas se reposer comme il le voudrait. Ses rêves étaient peuplés des visages de ses amis, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Seamus, même ses professeurs finissaient par apparaître dans ses rêves comme Macgonagal et Rogue. Il revoyait tous ses visages, tantôt souriants, tantôt ravagés par la tristesse, il en arrivait même à rêver de ses ennemis de toujours et la première fois qu'il avait rêvé de Draco il en était resté abasourdi. Il avait beau être bien sur cette île le monde extérieur lui manquait mais dès que le soleil se levait de nouveau il retrouvait le sourire et il continuait sa vie en suivant le même rythme, partagé entre joie et regret.

Le soleil venait de se coucher et Harry avait la tête ailleurs, en fait il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là, il se souvenait avec nostalgie des années passées avec ses amis, des parties d'échecs avec Ron même s'il perdait toujours, des heures passées avec Hermione à réviser, à chercher diverses informations, de leurs éclats de rire, avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la dernière fois où il les avait vu. Le regard meurtri de Ron alors qu'il découvrait le corps sans vie de son frère, de son visage baigné de larmes alors qu'il voyait ses parents s'écrouler face au corps de leur fils. Harry n'avait pas pu rester plus longtemps, cette douleur était insupportable et quand Hermione avait rejoint Ron, il les avait laissé. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, il versa une larme. C'est à ce moment là que Steeven arriva, il vit tout de suite la détresse du brun et s'approcha de lui alors que la lune filtrait dans la pièce. Sans prononcer la moindre parole, il enserra le brun qui posa automatiquement sa tête sur son épaule pour profiter de cette étreinte. Le calme régnait, le brun calquait sa respiration sur celle de steeven, il se laissa aller à verser quelques larmes supplémentaires. Steeven raffermit sa prise sur le corps musclé du brun et laissa ses mains lui apporter le réconfort dont il avait besoin. Ça n'avait rien d'un sentiment amoureux, ça n'avait rien d'un coup de foudre, c'était juste un appui, un besoin partagé de se reposer sur une autre personne, d'être avec quelqu'un sans se poser plus de question, d'avoir juste une personne en point d'encrage. Harry laissa sa peine s'échapper alors que la chaleur de Steeven le submergeait petit à petit. Steeven attrapa le menton du brun entre ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au départ c'était juste un effleurement, une douce pression avant que Steeven ne passa sa langue sur ses lèvres tentatrices, il en redessina les contours, avant de s'aider de ses dents pour les forcer à s'ouvrir sur son passage. Harry laissa un gémissement s'échapper, le flux d'images et de souvenirs qui l'avait assaillit s'évanouissaient alors qu'un autre sentiment s'éveillait. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son compagnon et laissa sa langue rencontrer sa jumelle pour se lancer dans un ballet sensuel et électrifiant. Steeven se laissait lui aussi envahir par l'ivresse du moment, il posa ses mains sur la taille du brun avant de légèrement soulever les bords du tee-shirt d'Harry, dès que leurs peaux entrèrent en contact ce fut comme un signal, comme le coup de départ qui pourrait leur donner à tous les deux la permission de réaliser ce dont ils avaient envie. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement. Harry se détacha de ses douces lèvres et planta son regard émeraude dans celui noir de son vis-à-vis. Il ôta son tee-shirt, dévoilant ainsi son torse fin et musclé, couvert à quelques endroits de cicatrices. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son futur amant ne bouge. Steeven l'observa, cette beauté brute dévoilée le laissait brûlant de désir. Il leva sa main et la passa sur chaque cicatrice présente sur ce torse juste parfait. Harry sentit sa respiration devenir hiératique suivant l'intensité du toucher. Il se rapprocha et reporta son attention sur les lèvres de l'autre sorcier. Le baiser se fit plus exigeant, plus passionné, plus brutal. Leurs langues se cherchaient, leurs dents mordillaient leurs lèvres, et aucun d'eux ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que d'apprécier ce traitement. Harry souleva le tee-shirt de son compagnon et posa ses mains sur son ventre ferme. Steeven fut parcouru d'un long et délicieux frisson, les mains du brun le brûlait presque et pourtant ça n'était encore rien comparer au feu qui était né au creux de son ventre pour se répandre dans chaque partie de son corps. Il enleva lui-même son tee-shirt et laissa Harry l'observer à son tour avant de laisser ses mains découvrir chaque vallée, chaque courbe du corps du brun. Sa langue quitta sa jumelle pour glisser le long de la mâchoire offerte d'Harry, avant de continuer sa course en descendant jusqu'à son cou, là, Steeven laissa quelques marques qui seraient sûrement visibles le lendemain puis il continua à descendre et retraça les contours des muscles du brun en laissant des sillons humides. Le torse d'Harry se soulevait de manière de plus en plus rapide, sa peau se couvrait de frissons et ses lèvres ne parvenaient pas à retenir ses gémissements. Son corps s'arquait vers ces lèvres, il se tendait toujours plus pour ne pas laisser cette chaleur s'enfuir. Steeven continuait son exploration et il fallait avouer qu'il était extrêmement méticuleux. Il était passé du cou au torse et n'avait eu de cesse de goûter et de savourer chaque morceau de peau offerte à sa portée, il descendait toujours plus bas, il passa au niveau du nombril et suivit la ligne fine de poil brun qui semblait lui montrer la route pour atteindre l'objet de ses désirs. Harry prononçait le prénom de son partenaire de la façon la plus exquise qui soit, en gémissant. Quand Steeven arriva au bord du vêtement suivant, il ne se posa pas de question, il l'enleva avec quelques gestes habiles. Le short d'Harry tomba, bientôt suivi par son caleçon et Steeven pu découvrir ce sexe dressé, gorgé d'un désir qu'il avait lui-même provoqué. Le sourire qu'il affichait était plus gourmand que séducteur et en à peine quelques secondes il fit glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de ce membre. Harry ne put retenir un gémissement plus rauque de s'élever dans la pièce, cette douce langue chaude et humide passait sur chaque point les plus sensibles de son sexe, il en perdait la tête tant c'était juste bon, ces mains s'agrippèrent à la chevelure auburn de son compagnon et Steeven le prit alors entièrement en bouche. Harry aurait pu jouir sur le coup tant le plaisir était violent et renversant, son sexe était englouti par cette bouche experte, il n'était pas capable d'amorcer le moindre geste, son esprit ayant définitivement abandonné toute lucidité pour plonger dans un plaisir sans nom. Steeven s'appliquait, ses lèvres glissaient cette colonne de chair palpitante, sa langue s'enroulant autour de cette verge. Il imposait un rythme effréné à Harry, l'emmenant si proche de la jouissance pour ralentir et finalement le frustrer davantage. Une des mains de Steeven caressait les bourses du brun alors que son autre main passait sur son fessier rebondi et ferme. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitement alors qu'Harry n'était plus qu'un corps suppliant pour atteindre l'orgasme, Steeven se redressa, enserra le brun et les fit transplaner dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils attirèrent sur le lit du brun et Steeven ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il l'embrassa, lui montra à quel point il le désirait, il le voulait. Harry le supplia de le délivrer, de lui apporter ce qu'il désirait tellement. Steeven ne se fit pas prier et enleva rapidement ce qui lui restait de vêtements. Il tendit la main et laissa la magie lui donner ce dont il avait besoin, un tube de lubrifiant, il l'ouvrit et s'en enduit les doigts avant de le poser à ses côtés et de préparer le brun. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu croire Harry n'était pas vierge, il avait déjà eu quelques relations avec les deux sexes, d'ailleurs quand il sentit un premier doigt entrer en lui, son corps se détendit, sachant pertinemment que ce qui suivrait n'en serait que meilleur. Steeven prenait son temps pour le préparer et Harry commençait à trouver qu'il prenait même un peu trop de temps, il l'attira contre lui, l'embrassa passionnément avant d'ouvrir plus largement les cuisses dans une invitation plus que claire. Steeven posa alors la bout de son sexe contre l'intimité du brun et alors qu'il allait le pénétrer en douceur, Harry s'empala lui-même sur son sexe, ce geste les fit haleter tous les deux, leurs corps tremblaient sous l'intensité des sensations. Harry se sentait enfin en vie, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps. Il n'attendit pas que Steeven reprenne ses mouvements, il commença lui-même à se mouvoir, à glisser sur ce sexe qui épousait si bien son corps. Il se gorgeait de se qu'il déclenchait chez son partenaire, ses gémissements, ses halètements, la sueur qui perlait sur son corps et il continuait encore et encore, accentuant de temps à autre ses mouvements de bassin alors que l'homme sur lui se décidait à prendre les choses en main. Il se retira de cette gaine et retourna le brun sur le ventre avant de le positionner à quatre pattes et de réinvestir l'antre qu'il avait dû quitter. Il se ré-engaina d'un coup, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, percutant de plein fouet la prostate du brun. Harry hurla de plaisir et Steeven mit tout en œuvre pour toucher à chaque passage cette petite tache qui faisait hurler son partenaire. Leurs corps ondulaient dans un accord parfait, la magie suintait d'eux à mesure que l'orgasme s'approchait. Steeven attrapa le membre délaissé du brun et se mit à le caresser en accord avec leurs mouvements de bassin. Steeven se pencha et mordit violemment l'épaule dénudée d'Harry alors qu'il atteignait l'orgasme emmenant avec lui son amant.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit, à bout de force et de souffle. Steeven posa sa main sur le dos d'Harry et traça des cercles apaisants du bout des doigts. Harry se laissa aller sous cette caresse. Son cœur s'était apaisé même s'il restait douloureux.

– Merci Steeven.

– Tout le plaisir était pour moi Harry, je t'assure.

Harry sourit face à cette déclaration, il se retourna et se lova contre le torse de son amant.

– Tu veux m'en parler ?

– Je sais pas si je dois en fait, j'ai l'impression qu'ici personne ne parle jamais de son passé.

Steeven sentit son corps se raidir un instant à l'entente du mot « passé » puis il se détendit avant d'emprisonner Harry dans une douce étreinte et de lui dire.

– Ici beaucoup n'accepte juste pas ce qu'ils étaient dans le passé, c'est pour ça qu'ils se concentrent sur ce qu'ils sont maintenant, tout simplement. Parfois, il est juste plus simple de faire comme si « avant » n'avait pas existé mais si tu veux m'en parler je t'écouterais, je te le promets et je ne te jugerais pas, jamais.

– C'est que, ils me manquent.

– Qui, ta famille ?

– Ma famille, je n'ai pas de famille, mes parents sont morts alors que je n'était qu'un bébé. Les personnes qui me manquent sont celles qui ont été là pour moi pendant toutes ses années. En fait, je crois que j'ai surtout peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose.

– Tu sais Harry, même si tu le voulais, tu ne pourrais pas protéger tout le monde, c'est impossible.

– Je sais déjà tout ça, crois-moi. J'ai vu mourir bien plus de personnes que tu ne l'imagines sans parvenir à rien y changer mais eux, eux ne doivent pas mourir, eux doivent vivre et avoir un avenir. Mais sans moi je me demande si ça va être possible.

– Je ne comprends pas Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que tu es si important, tu es un sorcier puissant certes mais je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire.

– Tu ne sais vraiment pas qui je suis n'est-ce pas ? Après tout je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tu es là, ni même d'où tu viens c'est peut-être normal.

– Comment ça je ne sais pas qui tu es ?

– Je m'appelle Harry Potter, survivant pour certains, héros pour d'autres mais au final pour tous je représente l'espoir. La nuit où mes parents sont morts, le sorcier présent sur place a essayé de me tuer, mais le sort à ricocher, il s'est retourné contre lui, d'où cette cicatrice sur mon front. Il n'est pas mort non plus, mais s'est retrouvé affaibli, tout le monde croyait qu'il avait disparu. Alors je suis devenu celui qui a survécu, celui qui a tué Voldemort. Quand il a réapparu, tout le monde s'est tourné vers moi, on attendait que je recommence ce que j'avais déjà fait alors que je n'en avais pas conscience. Ça fait 7 ans, 7 ans que je vis sur le qui-vive, que je ne dors plus sans arriver à entrer dans sa tête et où je vois toutes les horreurs qu'il fait. Sept ans que je vois tout ceux que j'aime mourir pour moi, pour me protéger alors que je n'ai toujours pas les capacités de le tuer. Parmi tout ça, il y a eu eux, mes amis, ceux qui se sont entraînés à mes côtés, ceux qui se sont battus avec moi, ceux qui m'ont soutenu. Mais ils ont tellement perdu, tous, des membres de leur famille, des amis, des amants, chacun est blessé et quand je les regardais, je ne voyais plus que ses blessures, toutes ces blessures que même si je ne les avait pas provoqué, elles étaient là à cause de moi, à cause mon incapacité à détruire cet homme, à faire de moi ce qu'on attendait.

Steeven avait écouté sans l'interrompre, il sentait sa peine et le fardeau qu'il portait. Voldemort, ce nom ne lui était pas étranger, peut-être l'avait-il déjà entendu prononcer par ses parents, il respira profondément, au fond même si il ne connaissait pas son histoire, Steeven avait compris dès la première fois que le moment viendrait, celui où Harry prendrait sa décision, celle de partir.

– Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment, toi ?

– Je veux vivre. Je veux pouvoir vivre heureux sans me soucier de toujours regarder derrière moi, je veux pouvoir rire avec mes amis, dormir d'un sommeil juste et je veux avoir la chance de trouver une personne à aimer et qui m'aimerait en retour. Je ne veux rien de compliqué, je veux juste une vie normale.

– Je comprends, bien plus que tu le penses.

Et c'était vrai, combien de fois Steeven avait voulu avoir la même chose, une vie simple et calme. Il déposa un baiser sur le front du brun, puis soupira doucement.

– Je t'aiderais si tu veux, je veux dire que pour le moment tu n'es peut-être pas prêt mais ici tu peux t'entraîner sans être perturbé et je peux t'y aider, je suis très doué pour ça, j'ai été élevé pour combattre.

Harry le regarda et effectua un signe de la tête pour accepter la proposition. La crainte suintait de son corps en pensant à l'avenir mais le présent lui offrait un homme tendre et affectueux, une étreinte rassurante. Il se blottit un peu plus contre son amant et finit par s'endormir bercé par la respiration de Steeven. Ce dernier mit un peu plus de temps à s'endormir, ses pensées étant focalisées sur un brun endormi dans ses bras. Ce jeune homme le touchait, pas d'une manière amoureuse mais d'une façon encore plus profonde en fait, il avait l'impression que ce jeune homme était finalement sa lumière d'espoir, sa rédemption pour ses actes passés. Il se demanda jusqu'où il pourrait suivre Harry si ce dernier lui demandait de le suivre. Il s'endormit à son tour, emporté par ses interrogations. Après tout, l'avenir lui dirait bien assez tôt ce qu'il devrait faire le moment venu.

La même soirée à Poudlard

Ça faisait un mois qu'Hermione et Ron avaient rompu, un mois que Ron passait la plus grande majorité de son temps enlacé dans les bras d'un certain Serpentard. Ils y allaient doucement, ils passaient beaucoup de temps à se découvrir, à discuter mais aussi à s'embrasser, à s'étreindre, à s'attiser. Peu à peu naissait entre eux une confiance mutuelle et Ron appréciait vraiment les efforts de Blaise pour ne pas brusquer les choses. Le rouquin savait que son petit ami voulait rendre les choses officielles, qu'il voulait que tout le monde sache qu'ils étaient ensemble mais Ron était encore réticent. Le Gryffondor y pensait souvent, toutes les conséquences qui découleraient de cette révélation l'inquiétait. Même si Blaise minimisait les choses, il savait que les parents de ce dernier verraient ça d'un très mauvais œil, en effet, ceux-ci avaient clairement pactisé avec Voldemort et ça s'était sans parler de la crise cardiaque de sa pauvre mère en découvrant que de un, il y a avait plus que de fortes probabilités, vu comment il réagissait au corps de Blaise, qu'il soit homo et de deux, qu'il sortait avec un Serpentard.

C'était un cercle vicieux, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, même si Hermione le poussait à se révéler en lui rappelant qu'il serait plus intelligent de vivre libre que de se cacher de la sorte. Malgré ce problème sa relation avec Blaise prenait un tournant inattendu, Ron n'aurait jamais cru que son petit ami soit patient et tendre à son égard, chaque moment passé à ses côtés étaient un enchantement et Ron devait avouer qu'il en savourait chaque seconde. Savoir que cet homme pouvait être aussi prévenant avec lui, aussi attentif, doux faisait naître en lui des sentiments bien trop fort et dont il avait bien trop peur pour les énoncer à haute voix. Ils n'avaient encore eu aucun rapport ensemble, Ron ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour passer cette étape même s'il ne pouvait nier qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Ils passaient aussi de longues heures à étudier et préparer les prochains cours qu'ils donneraient aux membres de leur groupe.

Leur groupe commençait à prendre forme, les cours portaient leur fruit et maintenant au bout d'un mois d'entraînement acharné la plupart des étudiants étaient capable de retourner une bonne quantité de sorts. Chacun travaillait dur et participait à cette guerre à hauteur de ses possibilités. Les parchemins étaient utilisés principalement pour la collecte d'informations et pour fixer l'heure des diverses réunions. Les Serpentards étaient une mine d'informations des plus précieuses, en effet, beaucoup avaient d'eux-mêmes décidé de dire tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu chez eux, là où leurs parents se croyaient à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Maintenant, ils connaissaient la cachette de Voldemort et avait une assez bonne estimation de la taille de son armée. Draco avait déjà dit à Hermione que l'heure se rapprochait du moment où il devrait trouver Harry et cette dernière avait acquiescé. Draco avait commencé des recherche poussées, tenté plusieurs sorts de localisation mais pour le moment il n'obtenait rien du tout.

Depuis deux jours, un climat étrange régnait dans le château. Deux Serpentards manquaient à l'appel et Draco était particulièrement inquiet. Tout était calme, trop calme, même les élèves, personne ne parlait de ses disparitions à voix haute et les couloirs étaient plus silencieux que jamais. Draco avait l'impression que l'air était étouffant et beaucoup partageait cette impression. Tous avaient l'impression d'être à la veille d'un changement.

La nuit était tombée sur le château depuis déjà quelques heures. Les élèves étaient dans leurs lits, inconscients de ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur, plongé dans un univers de rêve loin de la réalité.

Soudain une explosion retentit alors qu'une barrière de protection venait d'être percutée par un énorme serpent de feu. Ce fut le coup d'envoi de cette bataille.

Les élèves sortis de leur sommeil se précipitèrent vers les fenêtres de leur dortoir pour voir ce qui arrivait et là tous furent saisis par ce qu'ils virent, une étendue d'ombres, de minuscules points lumineux se mouvaient dans le parc du château. La barrière s'illumina de nouveau sous l'effet d'un autre sort et tous purent voir ces hommes, ces sorciers, ces mangemorts, agglutinés dans le parc, cherchant par tout les moyens à passer au travers de cette ultime protection. Tous les élèves s'étant préparés se rejoignirent et allèrent ensemble dans la grande salle. Draco et Hermione se tenaient côte à côte alors que Ron et Blaise se tenaient la main. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un brusque mouvement et fit place aux différents professeurs et membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix disposé sur place. Malgré le ton plus que sévère employé par Rogue pour faire repartir les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, ces derniers restèrent sur place, n'obéissant qu'à leurs propres désirs, se battre pour eux, rien que pour eux, quel qu'en soit le prix ou le sacrifice.

Ils ne purent en discuter plus longtemps car les barrières de l'école tombèrent sous l'effet d'un sort commun de la part des mangemorts. Hermione était étonnée de ne pas trouver leur directeur auprès d'eux, mais ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps, car les portes de l'école volèrent en éclats dans un fracas retentissant.

Les élèves, Gryffondors et Serpentards, étaient tous terrorisés mais ne fuiraient pas, hors de question. Les mangemorts investirent les lieux et c'est au moment où les premiers posèrent le pied dans l'école que les premiers sorts fusèrent.

Des rayons de lumières frappaient à tout va, essayant d'atteindre leur cibles. Les élèves se battaient comme des diables, étonnant tous les professeurs présents. Certains mangemorts ôtèrent leurs masques et Draco pu reconnaître son père parmi ces hommes qui n'avaient aucune honte ni même aucune pitié à essayer de tuer les élèves, pour certains leurs propres enfants. Le ciel magique de la grande salle lançait des éclairs et la pluie tombait en rafale. Les tables étaient éparpillées, pour la plupart en morceaux, Rogue se donnait corps et âme dans la bataille, voulant à tout prix que les élèves de sa maison s'en sortent, il se retrouva rapidement face à Bellatrix Lestrange, cette dernière jubilait de se trouver dans une telle situation, face à ce traître qui avait toujours eu les faveurs de son maître. Elle lança une pluie de « doloris », suivit de « stupéfix », elle pesta quand un nouveau sort fut repousser par le maître des potions, ce dernier affichait un sourire moqueur alors que la femme face à lui fulminait un peu plus, il commença alors à lancer des sorts à son tour. Les deux premiers ne la touchèrent pas mais Rogue ne se laissa pas aller et lança un sort inflammable, aussitôt la sorcière se retrouva encerclée par des flammes qui se rapprochaient inexorablement d'elle, elle essaya différents sorts pour éteindre les flammes mais à chaque sort ces dernières prenaient un peu plus d'ampleur, toujours plus, si bien que les flammes ne furent pas longues à lécher sa robe de sorcière, avant de s'étendre sur le reste de son corps. Bellatrix hurlait, se consumait sans rien pouvoir faire d'autre que de pousser d'horribles cris répugnants, Rogue las de l'entendre mit fin à ses supplices en lançant un « avada kedavra ». Lorsqu'il regarda la pièce, il fut surprit de voir que les mangemorts reculaient, Minerva s'était lancée dans un combat des plus féroce contre le loup-garou Fenrir Greyback alors qu'il venait de tuer une pauvre Gryffondor en lui arrachant la moitié de la gorge s'il en jugeait par le sang et le cadavre à ses pieds. Il continua ses recherches et vit Hermione qui attaquait sans relâche Peter Pettigrow, elle le mettait à mal et même si Rogue ne l'admettrait jamais il appréciait cette situation, pourtant il ne s'attarda pas et continua, Blaise venait de protéger le jeune Wesley d'un « doloris » lancé par son propre père, il n'hésita pourtant pas et l'attaqua sans plus de cérémonie, il ne lâchait rien alors que Ron se relevait et qu'ensemble, main dans la main, il lancèrent un « stupéfix » étonnamment puissant qui fit stopper tout mouvement au mangemort avant que ce dernier ne tombe inanimé sur le sol au milieu des autres cadavres. Rogue remarqua leur regard tendre et ils repartirent ensemble dans la bataille. Il continuait de chercher et finalement il trouva ce qu'il cherchait quand un éclair blond passa le pas de la porte pour s'engouffrer dans un couloir suivit de son père.

Draco lançait des sorts par dessus son épaule, il essayait de mettre autant de distance possible entre lui et son père, alors que Lucius lui hurlait à quel point il le décevait une nouvelle fois. Draco voyait les éclairs verts passaient de part et d'autres de son corps, il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il se battrait contre son père, en fait, il avait délibérément omis d'y penser, comme beaucoup de ses camarades. Alors il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, il devait se cacher et réfléchir avant de l'attaquer, s'il ralentissait ne serait-ce qu'un court instant, il était sûr que son père en profiterait pour le renvoyer au manoir et le punir comme il se devait et ça dans le meilleur des cas. Lucius continuait de hurler, d'insulter son fils, il jeta plusieurs sortilèges mortels sur des élèves se trouvant sur sa route et poursuivit son fils. Un sortilège toucha le mur et Draco ne parvint pas à éviter toutes les pierres qui tombaient sur lui. Il trébucha, se remit debout tant bien que mal et se tourna pour voir où était son père. Il se décala juste à temps pour éviter le « doloris » qui filait sur sa poitrine. Poussé par une montée d'adrénaline et réalisant enfin qu'il n'avait plus le choix, il agrippa plus fermement sa baguette et la pointa sur son père.

Lucius laissa un rire amusé s'élever au milieu des hurlements déchirants qui raisonnaient dans les couloirs. Il regarda son fils droit dans les yeux, sans abaisser sa baguette et lui lança « tu crois vraiment en être capable Draco ? Tu crois que tu peux attaquer ton propre père, celui qui t'as conçu et fait ce que tu es aujourd'hui ? » Un rictus mauvais éclairait le visage de Lucius alors que Draco était terrorisé. Il en avait toujours eu peur et ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance, et ce sourire n'annonçait jamais rien de bon pour lui. Il pria de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un vienne à son secours mais personne ne venait, personne n'allait le sauver. L'image d'Harry traversa son esprit l'espace d'une seconde et il lança le premier sort. Lucius stupéfait par l'audace ou la stupidité de son fils devint méconnaissable, son visage était déformé par la colère. Il ne retenait pas ses sorts et le pauvre Draco esquivait et se défendait comme il le pouvait. Malheureusement ça ne fut pas suffisant et alors qu'il lançait un « stupéfix », le « doloris » de son père le frappa et son corps fut traversé de longs soubresauts.

La douleur était insupportable, son corps le brûlait alors qu'il convulsait sur le sol. Il entendait à peine les ricanements de son père, il ne le voyait pas clairement, pourtant il tenait toujours fermement sa baguette en main et il lança à bout de force un « incidio » sur son père. Ce dernier, ne s'attendant pas à ce que son fils soit encore en état de répondre, ne parvint pas à le contrer. Il se le prit de plein fouet et en quelques secondes son corps s'embrasa sous le regard effrayé de son fils. Il hurlait sa douleur comme avait pu le faire Draco quelques instant plus tôt. C'est à ce moment que Rogue arriva, comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec Bellatrix, il mit fin à la vie de Lucius.

Rogue se précipita vers Draco qui était toujours au sol. Ce dernier pleurait, il ne parvenait pas à savoir si ses larmes étaient dû à la souffrance qu'il ressentait à cause de la douleur physique ou à cause de la douleur morale d'avoir tué son père. Severus l'aida à s'asseoir et l'examina rapidement, une fois sûr que ce dernier n'avait pas de blessures qui nécessitaient des soins immédiats il lui ordonna de se mettre en sécurité. Draco perdu dans un autre univers, obéit sans poser plus de résistance, il se leva et marcha, il continua encore et encore et il se retrouva face à la salle sur demande et là il demanda la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit. « je veux voir Harry Potter », il tourna trois fois devant la salle en y pensant de toutes ses forces et une porte apparut. Il posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna, il poussa la porte et pénétra dans une pièce sombre. Grâce à sa baguette il réussit à obtenir la lumière nécessaire pour avancer dans la pièce. Au centre, se trouvait un immense miroir. Il s'avança, tremblant à l'idée de voir ce qu'il pourrait y découvrir et là quand il le vit ses jambes se dérobèrent. Un fauteuil apparut juste à temps pour lui éviter une chute. Harry était bien là, penché sur ce qui semblait être un chaudron. Draco n'en revenait pas, il était vraiment là. La pression retomba en un instant et ses larmes s'écoulèrent à nouveau, abondantes et sans aucune retenue. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit le brun relever la tête, ses yeux verts passèrent d'ennuyés à stupéfaits quand il sembla voir Draco.

Harry se rapprocha rapidement du blond. Draco pouvait voir son regard sceptique, il aurait voulu lui hurler de revenir, d'achever sa tache mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de pleurer encore et encore, de laisser cette peine s'échapper de cette manière. Harry le voyant ainsi complètement décoiffé, parsemé de taches de sang, son visage ravagé par les larmes, leva sa main pour essayer de le toucher mais sa main ne rencontra qu'une surface froide et dur, le miroir était intact. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, en voyant la main d'Harry, Draco tendit la sienne, lui aussi ne rencontra qu'une surface froide et dur mais au fond de son cœur une étincelle venait de s'allumer. Si Harry lui tendait la main c'est qu'il voulait l'aider. Il vit les lèvres d'Harry remuer mais il ne parvint pas à l'entendre. Il comprit néanmoins la question, elle était évidente et Draco ne laissa échapper qu'un mot, un seul, celui qu'Harry ne connaissait que trop bien « guerre ». Draco vit Harry fermer les yeux et une larme coulé sur sa joue. Draco observa la scène incrédule, il croyait que le brun était lâche pour avoir fuit mais pourtant il ressentait encore des émotions face à cette bataille. Draco vit les contours du brun se faire plus flou, la surface du miroir ondula, comme si elle était liquide, Draco reposa sa main dessus et cette dernière traversa la surface. Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main toucher ses cheveux. Il regarda la main de Draco qui avait traversé le miroir et s'en saisit rapidement de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il murmurait sans cesse à quel point il était désolé, à quel point il s'en voulait et Draco entendait tout cette fois, des tremblements à la peine qui suintait de cette voix. Tout ce que Draco réussit à faire, à prononcer, fut son prénom. Harry réalisa alors que sa magie lui avait juste donné ce qu'il voulait, la possibilité de communiquer avec le blond. Il garda la main du blond dans la sienne et profita de cette douce chaleur. Puis il regarda Draco dans les yeux et lui demanda comment il allait. Draco hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait aussi bien que le permettait la situation. La question suivante du brun sortit Draco de sa torpeur.

– Comment vont les autres, Draco ?

Il releva son visage, son regard exprimait clairement l'inquiétude et la panique. Harry perdu et ne sachant pas comment réagir essaya une technique que lui avait appris Steeven. Il essaya d'envoyer au blond par le contact de leur main une vague rassurante de magie. Une bouffée de chaleur et de paix envahit alors Draco et ce dernier regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur.

– C'est pour que tu te calmes Draco, je désolé d'avoir fait ça, mais il faut que tu me le dises comment vont les autres. Comment tu m'as trouvé, c'est important, tu dois me le dire Draco.

– Je… les autres allaient bien il y a encore peu de temps, je crois, ils se battaient, Ron était avec Blaise et Hermione est forte, assez je crois.

– Où es-tu ?

– Au château, dans la salle sur demande.

– Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

– Je ne t'ai pas vraiment trouvé, j'ai juste demandé à te voir et voilà.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

– Je..j'ai..j'ai tué mon père.

Harry resta silencieux face à cette déclaration, ça expliquait beaucoup de choses, s'il résumait il y avait une bataille dans le château et ses amis se battaient contre les mangemorts, l'image de Voldemort apparut et il ne put se retenir de demander.

– Est-ce que Voldemort est là ?

Draco fit un signe négatif de la tête. Harry se sentit légèrement soulagé, contre des mangemorts ses amis avaient une chance, contre Voldemort en revanche il en doutait. Il regarda la main du blond et tenta à son tour de faire passer sa main au travers du miroir, il y réussit et déposa sa main sur la joue pâle et coupée du blond. Draco ferma les yeux en sentant ce contact doux sur sa peau. Il se laissa un instant envoûter par l'odeur du brun et s'imagina être loin, loin de ces hurlements, loin du cadavre de son père, loin de cette guerre. Ses larmes redoublèrent d'intensité quand il réalisa qu'il pouvait toujours espérer, ça ne changerait rien à sa situation. Harry le força à le regarder puis il affirma d'une voix claire et forte.

– Je vais revenir Draco, bientôt, très bientôt, mais j'ai encore du travail avant de réussir, il faut que tu tiennes le coup, il faut que tu réussisses là où j'ai échoué, tu dois être fort Draco, plus que je ne l'ai été. Je m'entraîne dur pour réussir à le vaincre et j'y arriverais je te le promets, alors je t'en prie, tiens bon.

Draco voulait le croire, il en avait besoin mais il y avait aussi cette colère sourde qui grondait en lui depuis plus d'un mois, depuis que le brun l'avait laissé, lui et tous les autres.

– Pourquoi je devrais te croire ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Tu nous as tous laissé, combien sont encore morts aujourd'hui et toi où es-tu ? Hein ? Où es-tu Harry ? Tu ne vois pas qu'on a besoin de toi, que j'ai besoin de toi, dit-il à demi-mot.

– Je..pardon, je suis désolé, tellement désolé mais je n'aurais rien pu faire, maintenant c'est différent, bientôt je pourrais vous aider, je pourrais t'aider, lui répondit Harry à voix basse.

– Je veux te croire Harry, j'ai besoin de te croire mais je ne sais pas si je dois. Je..j'ai peur, finit-il par avouer.

– Et j'ai peur aussi Draco, tu peux me croire sinon je ne serais pas ici. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Tu vas juste entrouvrir la porte, pour voir si tu entends encore des bruits de bataille dehors, si c'est le cas referme la porte tout de suite, tu es en sécurité ici, personne ne peux t'y trouver sans savoir ce que tu as demandé. Vas-y, je reste là.

Draco le jaugea un moment, il semblait peser le pour et le contre des paroles du brun, puis finalement il rassembla ce qui lui restait de force et de courage et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte et une fois arrivé face à elle, il se retourna et vérifia que le brun était toujours là, une fois rassuré, il entrouvrit la porte, juste un tout petit peu, aucun bruit, pas de hurlements, pas de cris, rien. Draco referma la porte avec prudence et retourna face au brun.

– Je n'entends rien, je crois que c'est fini.

– Bien dans ce cas tu dois y aller, tu dois savoir comment vont les autres et leur faire savoir que tu vas bien avant qu'ils ne s'imaginent le pire.

– Je sais mais si je pars tu vas partir.

– Écoute, quand tu seras sûr que tout le monde va bien, prononce mon prénom en tenant ça.

Il tendit à Draco un vif d'or et ce dernier s'en saisit. Draco le regarda, il était identique à ceux qu'il pourchassait au Quidditch à la différence près que des lettres fines en faisait le tour, le prénom du brun était gravé sur le vif d'or en de fines lettres. Draco regarda Harry et lui demanda comment ça fonctionnait.

– C'est simple, prononce prénom et le vif d'or s'activera, parle-lui, dis-moi ce que tu as besoin de me dire et quand tu as fini tu redis mon prénom, le vif d'or m'enverra alors le message. Ne le donne à personne, ne dit à personne que tu m'as vu, si ça se sait Dumbeldore et les autres me tomberont dessus et il est hors de question que je les écoute à nouveau. Je veux que tu me le promettes Draco, ça doit rester entre toi et moi.

– Ron et Hermione doivent savoir.

– Personne Draco, personne, pas même eux, je t'en prie.

– D'accord, comme tu veux.

Après un dernier regard Draco commença à s'en aller, alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, il entendit Harry lui dire « fait attention à toi Draco, sois prudent. » il sourit légèrement en entendant ses paroles avant de lui répondre « toi aussi Harry, j'ten prie reviens vite. » Draco sortit de la salle et Harry vit le miroir revenir à la normale.

D'un pas mal assuré, Draco parcoura les couloirs afin d'arriver à la grande salle, baguette en main. Aucun obstacle majeur ne vint se trouver sur sa route. Quelques cadavres jonchaient le sol, il reconnut certains des corps comme étant les parents de certains camarades. Le chemin lui parut interminable alors que son corps le trahissait, puisant dans ses dernières réserves, il arriva finalement à destination. Le spectacle était accablant, plusieurs de ses camarades étaient morts, d'autres blessés, au centre se trouvait une poignée de mangemorts encore vivants mais tous incapable de bouger. Les professeurs étaient aussi là et mis à part Madame Chourave, tous étaient encore vivant et en assez bonne santé pour aider les élèves qui en avait besoin. Draco chercha dans la pièce et finit par trouver, un groupe de trois élèves, Hermione se tenait le bras, le sang s'écoulait encore de ses blessures, Ron était dans les bras de Blaise, tous deux étaient secoués mais visiblement ils allaient bien. Il s'avança vers eux, inconscient du sourire qui trônait sur son visage, quand il arriva face au petit groupe, Blaise leva la tête, il se sépara de son petit ami et se jeta sur son meilleur ami. Hermione et Ron étaient eux aussi content de voir que Draco s'en était sorti. Personne ne parla de ce qui s'était passé, ni Blaise et Ron de leur combat face au père du Serpentard, ni Hermione de son combat contre le traître qui avait vendu les parents de Harry, ni Draco de son combat contre son père et de sa rencontre avec Harry. Ils restèrent ensemble, laissant le temps s'écouler sans s'en rendre compte. Ce fut les professeurs qui une fois qu'ils eurent repris la situation en main les envoyèrent dans leur dortoirs respectifs après avoir soigné Hermione. Au moment où les quatre jeunes auraient dû se séparer, Ron ne lâcha pas la main de son petit ami, il le regarda, lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha suffisamment pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celle du noir. Quand il rompit le baiser, Ron souffla contre les lèvres de son petit ami, « ce soir je reste avec toi » et Blaise comprit qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser seul après ce qui s'était passé. Il le serra un peu plus fort et lui souffla « d'accord on reste ensemble mon ange », les garçons partirent ensemble sous le regard bienveillant d'Hérmione.

Draco les laissa et se rendit dans sa chambre, une fois qu'il s'y trouva il se posa sur son lit et sortit de sa poche le précieux vif d'or. Il souffla le prénom du brun et aussitôt le vif d'or s'éleva dans les airs avant de se reposer en douceur dans la main du blond. Draco réfléchit un peu au message qu'il devait envoyer puis se lança. « Tour va bien, enfin aussi bien que ça peut aller je suppose, Hermione est légèrement blessée mais ça va aller, Ron était un peu secoué mais ça va aller aussi. Il y eu des morts mais assez peu en comparaison de l'attaque. De ce que j'en ai vu tous tes amis vont bien. Dépêches-toi, j'en peux plus de cette vie-là, s'il te plaît dépêches toi Potter. » et il prononça à nouveau le prénom du brun. Les petites ailes du vif d'or brillèrent et se rétractèrent. Le vif d'or était redevenu immobile. Draco le glissa dans sa poche et s'allongea sur son lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent avant que sa tête ne touche son oreiller.

Contrairement à Draco, qui lui était préfet en chef, Blaise ne possédait pas sa propre chambre, il emmena donc Ron dans le dortoir des septième année des Serpentards. Aucun d'eux ne songea même à prendre une douche, ils s'installèrent sur le lit du noir avant de s'enlacer tout en étant rassurés par la présence de l'autre. Blaise berça le rouquin dans ses bras, il parsema son visage de baisers rassurants. Ron s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, il avait eu si peur de le perdre pendant cette bataille qu'il voulait s'assurer de sa présence. Il lui souffla qu'il avait eu peur pour lui et qu'il était désolé de ce qu'il s'était passé. Blaise voulait le rassurer mais Ron ne s'arrêtait plus, un flot continu de paroles s'échappaient de ses lèvres.

– Je suis tellement désolé pour toi. J'ai eu tellement peur. S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose je sais pas si je l'aurais supporté.

Ses paroles étaient sorties toutes seules, sans aucune préméditation, mais elles étaient tellement révélatrices de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Ron embrassa Blaise avec toute l'énergie qu'il lui restait et se lova confortablement contre son petit ami. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation, cette proximité ne l'angoissait pas, au contraire elle le rassurait. Blaise était plus que touché par ce que lui avait dit son rouquin, son cœur s'était emballé alors qu'il en comprenait le sens. Un sentiment de fierté prenait place dans sa poitrine, alors qu'une nouvelle sensation, plus puissante que jamais s'installait au plus profond de son cœur. Ses mots passèrent la barrière de ses lèvres sans qu'il n'en ait conscience et il souffla au creux de l'oreille de partenaire ses trois petits mots qui donnent une toute autre importance à une relation, « je t'aime » Ron sourit contre le torse du noir avant de lui répondre que lui aussi l'aimait. Ron s'endormit dans l'étreinte protectrice de Blaise avec en dernière pensée qu'il ne se cacherait plus, peu importe les regards, peu importe les avis, peu importe les autres tant qu'ils pouvaient être ensemble.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 Après la bataille

Le lendemain de la bataille à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard.

Harry ne tenait pas en place. Depuis qu'il avait vu Draco dans le miroir, il ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Son esprit tournait encore et encore, il cherchait une solution et se repassait sans cesse le message du blond. Ce fut le premier jour depuis qu'il était arrivé sur l'île qu'il brisait sa routine. Avoir vu le blond dans cet état le laissait plus bouleversé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Draco avait eu l'air si fragile, complètement désarmé, tremblant, que la première chose qui lui était passée par la tête avait été de le rassurer, de le prendre dans ses bras et d'apaiser le mal qui le rongeait.

Harry faisait les quatre cent pas dans sa maison, il étouffait mais craignait de s'éloigner de ce miroir juste au cas où. Après un énième soupir et un regard dégoûté vers la potion qu'il avait tenté de réaliser pour se changer les idées mais qu'il avait apparemment complètement loupée, il se leva et passa le pas de sa porte. Il n'avait pas réussi à dormir depuis le message de Draco. Son instinct lui hurlait de retourner auprès de ses amis alors que sa raison lui disait d'être patient et de perfectionné sa magie avant d'y retourner, pour être sûr de parvenir à ses fins.

L'air frais de ce début novembre lui faisait du bien, il avança sans regarder où ses pas le guidaient, il continua et finit par arriver sur les bord de la cascade qu'il connaissait si bien.

Ce trop plein de colère, de frustration, s'échappa en long et puissant cri venant du plus profond de lui. Sa magie l'entourait, étincelait, refluant par vague, comme la mer le faisait si souvent, il laissa un autre cri déchirer l'air mais cette fois, ce trop plein de magie, cette puissance qui coulait en lui depuis sa naissance, l'héritage d'une lignée de puissants sorciers explosa, se projeta contre la cascade. La magie s'engouffrait dans l'eau, changeant la cascade paisible en un tourbillon puissant, les gerbes d'étincelles scintillaient de cette masse d'eau. La terre se mit à trembler alors que les larmes ravageaient les joues d'Harry. Tous ses amis, toutes ses images, revenaient en masse, il n'aurait jamais dû partir, jamais. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il tomba sur le sol, inconscient des phénomènes produit par sa magie. Autour de lui, les pierres se mirent à s'élever, des morceaux de terres se soulevaient, la scène était irréelle. Il prononçait le prénom du blond comme dans une mélodie incompréhensible pour beaucoup mais qui prenait tant de sens dans son cœur. Alors qu'une nouvelle vague de magie allait s'abattre sur le paysage, une main se posa sur l'épaule du brun. Harry y réagit à peine. Steeven impressionné mais aussi inquiet face à cet étalage de magie, fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé. Il se posa à côté du brun, faisant preuve d'une résistance et d'un courage impressionnant alors qu'il ne ressentait que trop bien les effets de la magie du brun sur son propre corps. Il enferma ses bras autour du corps tremblant du brun et le berça d'un flot de paroles rassurantes. La magie du brun commença alors à devenir plus stable, moins intense à mesure qu'Harry s'accrochait un peu plus à Steeven. Après de longues minutes, la magie d'Harry se stabilisa pour de bon et réinvestit son corps. Steeven le regarda alors que le brun avait un mal fou à garder les yeux ouverts, il essaya de lui parler mais le seul mot que prononça le brun fut « Draco » avant de tomber d'épuisement dans les bras de son compagnon.

Steeven le ramena chez lui, l'installa sur son lit, et resta à ses côtés pour le veiller aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

Bien des heures plus tard, Harry se réveilla et put voir Steeven endormi sur une chaise à côté de son lit. L'aube se levait à l'extérieur. Harry sentit quelque chose bouger dans sa poche, sa main alla à la rencontre de l'objet et il s'aperçut que son corps était lourd et endolori. Le vif d'or qu'il tenait en main s'activait, preuve qu'un message l'attendait. Il regarda l'objet sans être certain de ce qu'il devait faire. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir supporter une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire. Son cœur battait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite alors que sa main serrait l'objet avec force. Harry retourna son attention vers Steeven, il était juste beau comme ça, endormi, apaisé, détendu, le brun savait que maintenant il était important pour lui, différemment de Ron et d'Hermione, mais important, cet homme s'était révélé être un précieux professeur et ami, et même s'ils avaient couché ensemble, Harry savait qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Il avait ressenti un immense plaisir dans ses bras mais cette sensation puissante qui vous fait perdre vos mots, ou paraître ridicule, ces fourmillements dans le bas du ventre comme si une nuée de papillons s'envolaient, rien de tout ça, une grande tendresse et affection, mais rien de plus. Harry décida de le laisser dormir, il se hissa avec difficulté et le plus discrètement possible de son lit. Il alla s'installer dans son laboratoire avant de regarder à nouveau le vif d'or. Ses ailes brillaient, il voletait, impatient d'accomplir la tâche qui était la sienne. Alors dans un élan de courage, Harry prononça le prénom du blond et aussitôt le vif d'or laissa cette douce voix s'élever.

« Potter, après une nuit de repos et même si je ne suis pas sûr d'y voir plus clair qu'avant je tenais à te dire comment nous allions. Hermione a été soignée, son bras va bien mieux, d'ici un ou deux jours elle ne ressentira plus aucune douleur et c'est pas plus mal vu le travail qu'il nous reste à faire. Ron n'était pas blessé, en tout cas pas grièvement à part quelques coupures il va bien. Il s'en remet au bon soin de Blaise. Pour les autres, Finnigan, Neville, Luna, bref ils vont bien. On s'en ait assez bien sorti au final. Je..je sais qu'entre toi et moi ça a toujours été difficile et je n'y ai jamais mis du mien non plus, mais les choses ont changé depuis ton départ. Avec tes amis nous avons formé un groupe d'étudiants et nous nous entraînons pour être en mesure de nous défendre. Je voulais que tu le saches pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de trop. Après tout, tu es un stupide Gryffondor, il est donc dans ta nature de t'inquiéter plus qu'il ne le faudrait. J'ai bien réfléchi, si tu as encore besoin de temps, on fera ce qu'il faudra pour tenir mais je dois te dire certaines choses. Comme je te le disais, les choses ont changé ici depuis ton départ, maintenant nous savons des choses que ni l'Ordre ni personne d'autres ne savent. Des informations qui pourraient t'aider. Comme tu me l'as demandé je n'ai dit à personne que j'avais ce moyen de communiquer avec toi, ni même que je t'avais vu alors si tu veux tout savoir tu va devoir traiter avec moi. Si c'est le cas, fais-moi le savoir et je te donnerai rendez-vous pour que je puisse retourner dans la salle sur demande afin que l'on discute.

Voilà, c'est tout. J'espère que tu répondras. »

La voix s'éteignit, le silence s'installa. Le vif d'or se déposa délicatement dans sa main et il l'observa pendant de longues minutes avant de se décider à répondre. Il envoya alors un message court mais clair, il remercia le blond de lui avoir une nouvelle fois donné des nouvelles de ses amis, il lui dit aussi qu'il acceptait de le voir mais ne résista pas à une question, « pourquoi diable Blaise s'occupe-t'il de Ron ? » puis il se déplaça avec difficulté jusqu'à la cuisine en rangeant précieusement l'objet dans sa poche. Il se prépara un petit-déjeuner, de façon traditionnelle cette fois, avant de s'installer et d'observer le paysage à l'extérieur de la maison.

Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, il irait les aider, accomplirait sa tâche même si ça voulait dire qu'il perdrait définitivement ce qu'il avait ici. Steeven lui avait expliqué que chaque sorcier ne pouvait trouver cet endroit qu'une seule fois dans toute sa vie, une seule et unique fois. S'il partait, il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir, il ne pourrait plus jamais profiter de ce calme et de cette paix, des effets de la magie les protégeant. Il perdait tout ce qui lui était cher ici même Steeven. L'image de Draco s'imposa dans son esprit. Il repensa à ses amis et se dit que malgré tout il restait des êtres qui avaient suffisamment d'importance pour que le brun perde cette paix, même s'il se retrouvait en pleine guerre. Il ne remarqua pas le regard posé sur lui, pas plus que l'homme se tenant à quelques pas de lui. Steeven le sortit de ses pensées en posant sa main sur son épaule. Harry sursauta avant de se retourner pour voir le sorcier à ses côtés.

– Je suis désolé pour hier Steeven, vraiment désolé.

– Ça arrive à tout le monde Harry, même aux meilleurs sorciers, il y a des fois où nos émotions sont plus fortes que notre raison et c'est dans ces moments-là que l'on perd le contrôle. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne n'a été blessé, c'est le principal.

– Merci, si tu n'avais pas été là je ne sais pas si j'aurais réussi à m'arrêter.

– Ho tu y serais arrivé, au bout d'un moment tu te serais évanoui et donc tout aurait stoppé, mais ce qui compte c'est que tu vas bien. N'est-ce pas Harry, tu vas bien ?

– Je vais bien, je vais devoir repartir, pas tout de suite mais dès que j'aurais réussi à devenir plus fort, je repartirai. Les autres ont besoin de moi et moi j'ai besoin d'eux, même si...

– Même si l'île va te manquer.

– Il n'y a pas que l'île, toi aussi tu vas me manquer Steeven.

– Bon, on en est pas encore là, si tu veux vraiment t'entraîner, je vais t'aider, autant que je le pourrais et quand tu seras prêt, tu pourras partir en toute confiance.

– Merci Steeven, merci beaucoup.

– Si tu continues à passer ton temps à me remercier je vais me croire bien plus important que je ne le suis. Allez viens, tu dois avoir des courbatures partout, je vais te passer de la pommade, ça va t'aider à te remettre plus rapidement et dès que tu te sentiras prêt on commencera.

– D'accord.

Harry suivit Steeven et se laissa aller sous ses mains. La pommade avait un effet quasi immédiat et il sentit tout de suite ses muscles se détendre, apprécier le traitement. Il resta calme un long moment en attendant la réponse de Draco. Trouvant que le blond mettait un peu trop de temps il décida d'aller se prélasser dans un bon bain bien chaud tout en gardant à portée de main son précieux vif d'or.

Harry ne cessait de penser au blond depuis qu'il l'avait vu dans ce miroir, en fait, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que cela faisait plus longtemps qu'il y pensait mais il n'avait pas voulu y penser jusqu'à maintenant. Alors qu'il était immergé dans l'eau chaude, il réactiva son vif d'or afin d'entendre la voix du blond une nouvelle fois. Il pensa un instant qu'il aurait préféré avoir un autre message, un message qui ne concernait pas cette guerre, un message plus personnel, il aurait aimé avoir le loisir d'entendre cette voix lui dire autre chose mais lui dire quoi ? Après tout, lui et le blond ne s'était jamais entendu et encore c'était un euphémisme de dire qu'ils ne s'entendaient pas, pourtant à l'heure actuelle Harry avait l'impression que le blond était son seul point d'encrage dans la réalité, la seule réalité face aux événements. Le scintillement des ailes du vif d'or le sortirent de ses pensées, et il prononça le prénom du blond pour pouvoir entendre le message qui venait d'arriver.

« Potter, désolé j'étais en cours je n'ai pas pu te répondre avant. Pour ce qui est de Blaise et Ron si je te le dis ne me fait pas une crise cardiaque, c'est toi qui a posé la question. Hé bien, vois-tu… il semblerait que ton meilleur ami soit plus intelligent qu'il n'y paraît ou alors c'est mon meilleur ami qui a perdu les pédales qui sait. Bref, Ron et Blaise sont ensemble, oui, oui, je sais, c'est surprenant mais bon, je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire, si ce n'est l'accepter. Ils sont heureux. Hermione va bien et s'est très vite remise du choc. Pour ce qui est de se parler je suis ravi que tu aies accepté, après tout, tu n'es peut-être pas un cas désespéré qui sait. Je te propose donc ce soir à 20H, vu que je ne sais pas où tu trouves, ni ce qu'il en est du décalage horaire, je t'enverrais un message pour te dire que je suis dans la salle. Merci d'avoir accepté. À ce soir. »

Harry referma le vif d'or et s'enfouit sous l'eau avant d'en ressortir et d'éclater d'un rire puissant difficilement contrôlable. Ron et Blaise, alors là si un jour on lui avait dit que ces deux-là finiraient ensemble, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il avait perdu une sacrée raison de taquiner son meilleur ami. Il s'imaginait déjà un Ron mal à l'aise face à un Blaise plus qu'entreprenant. Son fou rire lui fit un bien fou et quand il réussit à sortir de son bain, il en avait mal au ventre tant il ne parvenait toujours pas à se contrôler. Steeven l'observa inquiet avant que le brun ne le rassure et ne lui explique tout. Steeven sembla très surpris qu'Harry arrive à communiquer avec l'extérieur, jamais depuis qu'il était arrivé, il n'avait entendu parler d'un sorcier qui arrivait à avoir des nouvelles du reste du monde. C'était l'inconvénient de cette île ou alors son point fort, suivant la personne intéressée. Pourtant il n'en dit rien, il écouta attentivement le récit du brun et une fois ce dernier calmé, ils allèrent ensemble profiter de l'air frais afin de se dégourdir un peu. Harry ne s'entraîna pas cette journée-là, son corps ne l'aurait pas supporté, il le sentait. Les heures avaient filé plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait cru et il était bientôt l'heure à laquelle il devait retrouver le blond. Il se surprit à être nerveux de le revoir, il se demandait si Draco et lui allaient retomber dans leurs anciens schémas et s'ils allaient s'insulter dès qu'ils se retrouveraient face à face. 19H59, son vif d'or s'activa et il entendit, « j'y suis », il s'approcha alors du miroir et comme la fois précédente il vit le blond face à lui. Ils se jaugèrent un instant avant que Draco ne fasse apparaître un fauteuil et qu'il ne s'installe.

– Comment tu vas Draco ?

– Je vais bien, enfin je crois. Merci de demander.

– C'est normal.

Un silence gênant s'installa, aucun des deux jeunes sorciers n'étaient vraiment sûr de la façon d'agir. Finalement, Harry décida de détendre l'atmosphère en parlant de la nouvelle plus que surprenante que Draco lui avait apprise.

– Alors comme ça Ron et Blaise sont ensemble, alors ça pour une nouvelle, c'est une sacrée nouvelle…

Draco ne cacha pas son sourire face à l'affirmation du brun, et Harry s'en sentit chavirer d'avoir l'honneur de voir le blond aussi simple et naturel.

– Comme tu dis et encore, toi t'es obligé de les voir s'embrasser à longueur de temps.

– Pitié, arrête, je suis pas sûr de supporter ça, je veux même pas imaginer ce qu'ils peuvent faire ensemble.

– Pas grand-chose pour le moment mais ça ne saurait tardé si tu veux mon avis. Ton meilleur ami a décidé de s'afficher, du coup pendant toute la journée, t'aurais vu la tête des élèves, c'était à mourir de rire.

– J'aurais bien aimé voir ça tiens, dit Harry avec une certaine nostalgie dans la voix.

– J'aurais aimé aussi, lui répondit Draco dans un souffle.

– Alors de quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Et Draco lui raconta tout, leur groupe, l'alliance des Gryffondors et des Serpentards. Les informations révélées par ceux de sa maison. La disparition de deux de ses camarades, mais aussi l'état de l'armée de Voldemort ainsi que sa cachette et ses projets pour un avenir proche. Ainsi Harry comprit que Poudlard était la cible principale de Voldemort, ce dernier voulait faire tomber le château et son directeur. D'ailleurs, Draco raconta l'absence du directeur pendant la dernière bataille. Harry devait sûrement avoir une tête de poisson rouge en cet instant, il était vraiment étonné par la masse de travail qu'ils avaient accomplit en son absence alors que pendant toutes ses années, l'Ordre n'avait pas réussi à en obtenir juste le quart et ça en ayant des espions bien placés auprès du Lord noir.

– Ne fais pas cette tête d'ahuri Potter, tu croyais vraiment que tu étais seul ? On veut tous la même chose. Vivre.

Harry en aurait hurlé tant ces paroles le soulageaient, il aurait voulu pouvoir avoir le blond en face de lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer plus fort que jamais et lui dire à quel point ces paroles étaient importantes pour lui. Au lieu de ça, il lui offrit un immense sourire. Draco se dit alors que c'était le moment ou jamais de lui demander certaines choses.

– Harry, tu vas vraiment revenir, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, je vais vraiment revenir, je te l'ai promis, je ne reviens jamais sur une promesse, surtout pas sur la première que je te fais.

– Alors où es-tu ?

– Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ce qui est certain c'est que là où je suis, je peux me concentrer sur ma magie, et je peux travailler comme je ne pourrais pas le faire à Poudlard, alors qu'il y a des combats tous les deux jours. Ce n'était pas mon premier objectif, je dois bien l'avouer mais il semblerait pourtant que le résultat soit quand même assez convainquant même s'il n'est pas encore satisfaisant. Mais je vais y arriver et je reviendrais, et ensemble on mettra fin à cette guerre.

En prononçant sa dernière phrase, Harry avait planté un regard déterminé dans les yeux gris de Draco et ce dernier ne put que sourire en se disant qu'au final il n'était pas vraiment différent de celui qu'il avait toujours été. Harry lui demanda alors comment ça s'était passé entre Ron et Blaise et oui, il fallait bien trouver un sujet de conversation suffisamment léger pour ne pas raviver d'animosité entre eux. Draco se fit alors un plaisir de lui raconter la cour active dont avait été victime Ron de la part d'un Blaise hyper motivé. Après de nombreux fous rires et un long moment à discuter, le moment était venu de se séparer. Harry regardait Draco avec anxiété, c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'il le voyait avant un long moment. Il allait le laisser partir quand ce fut plus fort que lui.

– Attends Draco, s'il te plaît.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je..tu crois que tu pourrais revenir de temps en temps, juste pour me dire que tout le monde va bien, ou au moins garder le vif d'or.

– D'accord.

– C'est vrai, je veux dire, tu veux bien ?

– Je viens de te dire que j'étais d'accord Harry, par Merlin, tu deviens sourd, d'ailleurs tes yeux sont bien plus beaux sans ses affreuses lunettes, tu n'auras qu'à me dire si tu as besoin de me voir et je ferais pareil si j'en ai besoin. Dans ce cas à bientôt Harry.

– À bientôt Draco.

Harry suivit Draco des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte ne se referme et que le miroir ne reprenne son aspect normal. Harry regarda l'heure, la pendule affichait 23H30, lui et Draco avaient réussi à se parler pendant de longues heures sans avoir le moindre mot déplacé. Harry affichait un sourire complètement niais et ridicule en repensant au blond. Une nouvelle détermination le consumait, Harry allait y parvenir, il deviendrait suffisamment fort pour battre ce taré, il tiendrait sa promesse, sa première promesse envers Draco. Harry alla se coucher l'esprit léger, se promettant de se lever à l'aube pour commencer son entraînement intensif.

Un jour après la bataille à Poudlard.

Ron se réveillait doucement, profitant encore de la chaleur du corps ferme de son petit ami. Il profita du sommeil de Blaise pour l'observer plus en détail. C'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble, la première fois qu'il le voyait endormi, et la veille pour la première fois ils s'étaient avoués leur amour mutuel. Blaise était vraiment beau quand il était complètement détendu. Ron ne résista pas à l'envie de passer ses doigts sur son visage et d'en redessiner les contours. La caresse fit remuer Blaise dans son sommeil, il raffermit un peu plus la prise qu'il avait sur son rouquin et ce dernier cala sa tête sur son torse partiellement dénudé. Il écarta les pans de la chemise de son petit ami et respira profondément son odeur avant de déposer un baiser sur ce torse offert. Le contact de ses lèvres sur cette peau chaude et suave électrisa ses sens, et Blaise fut parcouru d'un frisson de bien-être. Ron recommença alors, timidement, ses baisers ressemblant à de douces caresses.

Les choses étaient différentes maintenant, Ron n'avait plus peur d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait et il l'aimait, à en crever même, cette peur qui l'avait assailli alors que la bataille avait commencé, il avait tellement craint de le perdre cette nuit, de ne plus le revoir au petit matin et de ne pas être en mesure de lui avouer, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, à quel point il comptait, à quel point il regrettait de ne pas s'être dévoilé aux yeux de tous avant. Maintenant il comprenait, la vie pouvait bien trop rapidement lui prendre ce qu'il avait amplement mérité. Alors il se laissa aller, laissa fuir ses craintes et ses interrogations, laissa juste son amour l'envahir, il voulait lui montrer, qu'il comprenne tout ce qu'il ressentait. Il laissa sa langue s'approprier ce torse, en apprendre les contours, lentement, cette saveur unique sur sa langue, le goût de cet homme le rendait un peu plus courageux dans ses gestes.

Blaise se sentait tiré de son sommeil de la plus exquise des façons. Ce corps chaud contre le sien semblait bien réveillé. La langue chaude de son rouquin parcourait son torse et lui envoyait d'infinies vagues de douceur et de plaisir. Blaise pensa rapidement que si le rouquin le réveillait comme ça chaque matin il pourrait vraiment très vite s'y habituer.

Ron s'étant aperçu que son petit ami s'était réveillé, continua à l'explorer. Blaise, par souci d'intimité, jeta un sort d'insonorisation sur le lit et un autre sort afin de dresser une barrière histoire d'être sûr que personne ne vienne les déranger. Il passa une main dans la chevelure rousse de Ron. Ce dernier remonta légèrement afin d'atteindre le cou du noir. Blaise en profita pour poser une main sous la chemise de son roux et la plaquer au milieu de son dos pour le rapprocher un peu plus. La chaleur du roux irradiait le noir et tous deux se trouvèrent rapidement bien plus embrasés qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé en rompant le baiser qu'ils avaient entamé un peu plus tôt. Ron était maintenant sur Blaise, leurs regards brûlants s'étant liés pour ne plus se séparer. Leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre ne pouvaient cacher l'excitation qui les submergeait. Ron plaça ses jambes de chaque côté de Blaise et il bougea lentement son bassin pour faire se rencontrer leurs sexes tendus.

Blaise regardait le corps de son amour onduler sur lui, ce corps magnifique lui prodiguait d'intenses sensations. Leurs gémissements brisaient le silence, Blaise attrapa son rouquin et les fit habilement basculer afin d'inverser leur position. Aussitôt fait, il observa les cheveux de Ron étalé sur l'oreiller, ses joues rougies par la chaleur de leurs baisers, ses yeux brillants de désir, sa respiration hachée, il lui sourit pour le rassurer, jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal, il était bien trop important pour lui. Il se pencha vers son Gryffondor et l'embrassa passionnément. Ses mains passèrent sur sa chemise et se mirent à défaire un à un chaque bouton l'empêchant d'atteindre cette peau. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il se redressa de nouveau et ôta sa propre chemise, dévoilant ainsi aux yeux de son amant un torse musclé à souhait, ferme et appétissant.

Ron était hypnotisé par la beauté brute de Blaise, cet homme dégageait une prestance à couper le souffle, aux yeux de Ron, il était juste parfait, parfait pour lui. Il suivit alors les gestes de son petit ami, totalement en confiance avec lui, il se laissa aller, il enleva sa chemise, plaça ses mains sur les hanches de Blaise et s'accrocha à lui avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Leurs corps se touchaient, leurs mains apprenaient les contours et les courbes du corps de l'autre. Blaise mordillait par endroit la peau claire de Ron, il laissait des marques rouges qui probablement laisseraient des marques le lendemain. Ron se tendait un peu à chaque contact, son corps cherchant toujours plus de contact avec le corps du noir. Leurs bassins semblaient être mus de leur propre volonté, ils se frottaient toujours plus, augmentant la tension et le plaisir qui les habitaient. Les mains de Blaise s'attardèrent à la ceinture de Ron, glissant lentement sur sa peau avant d'en défaire l'attache et de d'ôter le vêtement superflu. Ron souleva les hanches pour l'aider dans son entreprise, il se sentait vulnérable dans cette position, mais en même temps, une part de lui lui disait qu'il était à sa place, juste là où il le fallait. Blaise entreprit alors de faire tomber le dernier vêtement de Ron encore sur son corps, il le regarda dans les yeux, essayant de voir si son compagnon appréhendait la suite, et contre toute attente, il ne lut que de l'amour sur le visage de son amant. Il laissa alors glisser le dernier vêtement.

Une fois son amant mis à nu, il prit le temps de l'observer, son corps alangui, tremblant, son sexe dressé, et le tout dans son lit, il avait un mal fou à se contenir, il utilisa tout son self-control pour ne pas se jeter sur le roux et le prendre sans plus préambule, à la place, il se déshabilla à son tour, puis plaça son corps nu sur celui de son amant. Ce contact nouveau ne put que les faire haleter un peu plus, cette source de chaleur était incroyable. Jamais Ron n'aurait cru possible de ressentir autant de plaisir juste en entrant en contact avec une autre personne. Il essayait de contenir ses gémissements mais il ne parvenait qu'à blesser ses lèvres en les mordant un peu trop, mais quand Blaise prit son sexe en main, il n'y résista pas et il laissa échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Blaise se perdait sur la vision que lui offrait Ron, il le trouvait encore plus beau que d'habitude, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, il s'empressa de l'embrasser à nouveau alors que sa main entamait de doux va-et-vient sur ce sexe gonflé. Ron s'agrippait à lui de toutes ses forces, il se cambrait, accompagnant les mouvements de son compagnon. Blaise s'écarta un instant, il sourit en entendant un grognement de protestation de Ron, puis il repartit à l'exploration de ce corps, ses lèvres glissaient, embrassaient cette peau, en explorant chaque parcelle.

Il s'intéressa d'un peu plus près à ce sexe face à lui, sa langue passant sur le gland découvert, il en fit le tour avant de l'englober et d'arracher une plainte sourde à son amant qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Ron s'accrochait désespérément aux draps, il ne s'apercevait même plus qu'il suppliait pratiquement son amant pour que ce dernier continue. Blaise profita du fait que son amant était complètement ailleurs pour le préparer en douceur, auparavant, il prit soin d'utiliser un sort lubrifiant. Ron ne réalisa pas immédiatement l'intrusion, c'est uniquement quand Blaise inséra un deuxième doigt en lui qu'il grimaça légèrement. Blaise le prit alors plus profondément en bouche et Ron oublia complètement l'intrusion. Ses hanches suivirent le mouvement des lèvres du noir, il avait l'impression que son corps allait exploser sous les assauts de cette langue experte. Blaise le jugea suffisamment prêt quand trois de ses doigts parvenaient à coulisser sans aucune résistance de la part du roux. Blaise restait stupéfait par l'attitude de Ron, il ne semblait pas appréhender, il n'avait pas peur de ce qui allait suivre, alors que c'était sa première fois. Ron parut remarqué les interrogations de son amant et lui souffla juste entre deux gémissements qu'il avait confiance en lui.

Blaise se présenta alors à l'entrée de l'intimité du rouquin, ce dernier écarta un peu plus largement les cuisses et Blaise commença à s'enfoncer en lui. Il retenait son souffle à mesure qu'il avançait, cet antre brûlant et serré moulait son sexe à la perfection. Ron resta partagé entre les premiers instant légèrement douloureux et le plaisir de ressentir l'homme qu'il aimait enfin en lui. Au bout de quelques instants, Blaise se mit en mouvement, pendant que ses hanches entamaient une danse passionnée, ses lèvres couvraient Ron de baisers papillons. Il lui répondait inlassablement à quel point il l'aimait et Ron en entendant ses mots ne put que se laisser aller au plaisir qui l'assaillait. Leurs corps se mélangeaient, ils se perdaient dans des baisers plus dévastateurs les un que les autres. Ron passa ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant et ce dernier accentua le rythme et frappa de plein fouet la prostate de son homme. Ron rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla son plaisir sous l'effet de la décharge de plaisir qu'il venait de ressentir. Blaise s'attela alors à répéter le même mouvement, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que chacun ne finissent par atteindre l'orgasme. Blaise s'effondra sur Ron, leurs corps luisaient de transpiration, leurs souffles se mélangeaient et leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent.

Les deux jeunes sorciers profitèrent de cet instant de paix avant de se lever et de se préparer pour la journée.

Les professeurs avaient décrété qu'il valait mieux reprendre le cours normal des choses. Les cours avaient donc pour leur majorité été maintenus. La grande salle avait été réparée à la hâte ainsi que la porte d'entrée. Un grand nombre de parents étaient venus récupérer leurs enfants, seuls les sixième et septième année étaient restés. La majorité des Serpentards n'avaient plus vraiment le choix, leurs foyers étant loin d'être des lieux sécurisés. Les Gryffondors et les autres maisons étaient restées pour une simple raison, on n'abandonne pas un camarade qu'il soit Serpentard ou pas. La journée se déroula donc le plus normalement possible. Tous purent constater que Draco était à des milliers de kilomètres d'eux mais personne ne fut assez fou pour oser troubler ses pensées.

Vers 23H30, Draco arpentait les couloirs pour retourner à sa chambre. Il venait de voir Harry, étrangement il se sentait plus léger, presque apaisé. Pourtant ses problèmes étaient loin d'être réglés, sa mère ne lui avait pas encore donné de nouvelles mais il s'attendait à recevoir un message de sa part d'un instant à l'autre. Après tout, les Malfoy sont connus pour suivre Voldemort. Il était inquiet, bien sûr, il ne pouvait même pas envisager de retourner chez lui, si sa mère ne le tuait pas, un autre magemort s'en chargerait et ça c'était encore la solution la plus agréable, la deuxième solution étant bien plus sombre et sinistre, il serait offert à Voldemort qui se ferait un plaisir de le « réhabiliter » il en frissonna de dégoût. Cette guerre devait cesser et rapidement. Ses nerfs allaient finirent par lâcher. Il plaça sa main dans sa poche et sorti un petit flacon, une potion de sommeil donnée par Severus, une potion qui l'empêcherait sûrement de rêver, de revivre la scène horrible qui s'était jouée devant ses yeux quand son sort avait touché son père. Il se sentit nauséeux mais se ressaisit et accéléra le pas pour arriver à sa destination. Une fois dans sa chambre il se permit de souffler un peu. Il repensa à sa conversation avec le brun alors qu'il était étendu sur le lit, les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Ils avaient discuté, normalement, sans hurler, sans insulte, c'était un vrai bouleversement pour lui. Il se rappela alors le sourire du brun, celui qui avait fait s'emballer son cœur. Il se sentait quelque peu privilégié d'être le seul à avoir un lien avec Harry. Après tout, il n'avait pas menti en disant que les choses avaient changé depuis son départ et si pendant longtemps il avait eu plus qu'envie de voir Harry disparaître, à l'heure actuelle il voulait le voir revenir. Il s'était senti heureux quand Harry lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir le revoir et il avait accepté sans aucune hésitation. Harry avait changé en un peu plus d'un mois, c'était indéniable même s'il gardait des expressions similaires à avant, sans ses lunettes, Draco avait pu constater à quel point ses yeux pouvaient être expressifs, ses cheveux semblaient un peu plus long. Il lui semblait qu'il pouvait découvrir un nouveau Harry , un Harry avec qui il pourrait avancer, avec qui il pourrait se battre, avec qui il pourrait gagner et il était vraiment pressé de faire la connaissance de cet Harry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6- La détermination.

Un mois après la bataille à des milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard

Décembre emmenait avec lui son lot de neige et de froid, malgré la zone tropicale de l'emplacement de l'île sur laquelle Harry se trouvait, cette dernière semblait copier les saisons normales qu'il avait toujours connues en Angleterre. Une fine couche de neige couvrait le paysage. La météo signifiait aussi qu'une fête importante allait arriver pour la majorité des gens, Noël. Même sur l'île, les maisons se paraient de leur plus beaux atours. Les décorations éclairaient les façades et les jardins, tous les habitants affichaient une mine réjouie.

Harry s'entraînait dur, très dur. Steeven était sans pitié avec lui et il n'était pas rare que le brun finisse évanoui, à bout de forces. Tous les soirs le corps du brun étaient couvert de diverses plaies et tous les jours à l'aube il se relevait pour recommencer.

À ce stade, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à utiliser la magie présente dans chaque élément, et grâce à cela, il parvenait à renforcer ses sorts et même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas prêt, il faisait des progrès considérables. Pendant tout ce temps, Draco et lui continuaient de se voir, ainsi, si au début le brun appréhendait ses rendez-vous, maintenant il les attendait avec impatience. Draco et lui conversaient sans le moindre problème, le blond donnait des nouvelles de Poudlard ainsi que de ses amis et le brun lui montrait les progrès qu'il réalisait. Petit à petit, entre leurs discussions derrière ce miroir et les messages qu'ils se laissaient grâce au vif d'or, s'installaient entre eux une relation étrange, chacun puisant la force nécessaire pour avancer dans la présence de l'autre, dans leurs courts éclats de rire mais aussi les piques qu'ils se lançaient. Certaines choses ne changeraient jamais s'étaient-ils dit, et c'était bien mieux comme ça.

Harry regrettait de ne pouvoir être présent au château pour Noël, l'ambiance là-bas était toujours féerique pendant cette période de l'année. Il avait demandé un service au blond, car même s'il était loin il voulait offrir un cadeau à ses amis pour que ceux-ci sachent qu'il pensait toujours à eux. Draco avait accepté de l'aider et d'introduire les cadeaux le moment venu dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant que le 24 arrive et Harry était de plus en plus tendu. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre son propre état, à certains moments, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait arriver, ça ressemblait un peu à un mauvais pressentiment, puis d'autres fois, il se disait juste que c'était l'approche de Noël, le fait de ne pas être à Poudlard. Ses changements d'humeur ne passaient pas inaperçus aux yeux de Steeven et leurs derniers entraînements s'en étaient fait ressentir. Le soir, le brun avait de plus en plus de mal à s'endormir et quand il y parvenait enfin, ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves étranges, des images défilaient, sans véritable ordre, pourtant il avait l'impression que c'était important, qu'il devait comprendre et quand il se réveillait, il ne se souvenait de rien, tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cette sensation étrange de toucher la solution du bout du doigt sans parvenir à en comprendre le sens. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer ses sautes d'humeur. Le seul moment où il s'apaisait, c'était quand il discutait avec Draco, d'ailleurs, il l'avait prévenu, quitte à être ridicule, mais il lui avait dit qu'il ressentait un étrange pressentiment. Draco avait eu l'air de le prendre plus au sérieux que Steeven, il n'avait rien dit d'autre que « s'il se passe quoique ce soit je te tiens au courant tout de suite », sur le moment Harry s'était senti soulagé que Draco prenne au sérieux ses intuitions puis à mesure que les nuits s'écoulaient, le visage du blond se faisait plus présent au milieu de ses « rêves ». Il n'avait pas l'air de prendre conscience que Draco commençait à prendre beaucoup de place dans sa vie. Chaque soir avant de s'endormir, il écoutait un des nombreux messages que Draco avait pu lui laisser et il finissait par fermer les yeux en serrant dans sa main son précieux vif d'or.

Steeven décida de profiter de cette situation, même s'il avait clairement remarqué, les quelques fois où il avait voulut aborder le sujet, qu'Harry niait en bloc ressentir la plus infime trace de tendresse ou d'affection envers ce blondinet. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'en ce 23 décembre, Steeven commença à entraîner Harry. Cette séance serait différente, Steeven serait sans scrupule et sans pitié mais Harry devait être prêt, Voldemort ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Ils se retrouvèrent comme d'habitude à l'endroit qu'ils avaient construit à cet effet, Harry avait l'air à fleur de peau et Steeven jubilait alors qu'il était sûr qu'il parviendrait à ses fins et que si tout ce passait bien, il allait pouvoir taquiner le brun pendant quelques temps.

Steeven regarda Harry se préparer, rassembler ses forces, essayer de se vider l'esprit, de calmer sa respiration, comme il le lui avait apprit. Au bout de dix minutes, le brun sembla prêt. Steeven se plaça alors face à lui, un sourire espiègle trônait sur ses lèvres, ce qui point de vue du brun qui commençait à bien le connaître n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

– Tu es prêt Harry ?

– Heu oui, mais j'aime pas trop la tête que tu fais.

– C'est normal, aujourd'hui nous allons essayer autre chose.

– Autre chose, mais on ne devrait pas finir ce qu'on a commencé ?

– Justement, après t'avoir longtemps observé, j'ai pu constater que tu pouvais avoir des réactions disproportionnées de temps à autre, surtout quand on s'en prend à des personnes qui te sont chers, alors aujourd'hui on va jouer là-dessus.

– Comment ça, tu veux jouer avec ce que je ressens ?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, bon maintenant je veux que tu visualises la personne qui compte le plus pour toi.

– Hein ?

– Fais ce que je te dis et discutes pas.

– OK, OK, tu sais normalement un prof explique à son élève l'exercice qu'il doit réalisé.

– Ça tombe très bien je suis pas prof. Maintenant au boulot. Tu fermes les yeux, vide ton esprit et visualise cette personne, imagine là bien réel, face à toi, les contours de son corps, la couleur de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, le moindre signe distinctif, tache de rousseurs, grain de beauté, cicatrices, visualise-la dans les moindres détails.

Harry suivit la voix de Steeven, il se concentrait, la personne la plus importante pour lui, il avait naturellement pensé à Ron, mais l'image d'Hermione l'avait suivit de très près. Jusque-là ça pouvait encore aller oui mais voilà alors qu'il essayait de distinguer lequel des deux comptaient le plus, une autre image s'imposa à lui, une autre personne qui n'avait absolument pas sa place dans cet exercice. Harry, ayant les yeux fermés, ne distingua pas le sourie victorieux de son professeur. À mesure qu'Harry se débattait pour sortir cette image de son esprit, une forme apparaissait face à lui. Au début, on ne distinguait qu'un corps, une esquisse à peine dégrossie puis les traits de cette personne commencèrent à s'affiner. Steeven le regarda plus attentivement alors qu'il commençait à devenir plus clair. Rapidement, la silhouette arbora une chevelure blonde, des yeux gris très expressifs, des traits fins et soignés, une peau claire et immaculée. Steeven se dit qu'il comprenait beaucoup mieux le brun en voyant ainsi la représentation de Draco. Une fois le faux Draco achevé, Harry ouvrit les yeux, tout d'abord s'il ne tomba pas sur le cul c'est uniquement parce qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait déjà vu il n'allait pas s'évanouir pour si peu, ça c'était le raisonnement logique, son cerveau lui était plutôt en mode « attends… Draco à jamais été aussi mignon que ça, et pourquoi est ce qu'il est là alors que j'essayais de choisir entre Hermione et Ron, putain j'y crois pas comment il est quand même trop bien foutu ». La copie de Draco se tenait face à lui, droit, il ne bougeait pas, seul ses yeux semblaient expressifs, il ne quittait pas le brun du regard et Harry ne savait pas si il devait s'en méfier ou juste apprécier ce qui de toute façon ne se présenterait pas dans la vie normale. Harry voulu dire quelque chose mais Steeven l'en empêcha.

– Écoute-moi bien, comme tu t'en doutes, ce n'est pas véritablement la personne que tu connais. Tu te laisses trop guider par tes émotions Harry, alors vu que c'est dans ces cas-là que tu es le plus fort, nous allons faire un petit exercice. Tout d'abord ne me tue pas pour ce qui va suivre OK ? C'est un entraînement et pas la réalité. Maintenant, je vais laisser ce séduisant jeune homme, je suppose qu'il s'agit de Draco, n'est-ce pas ?

– Hum.

– Il va commencer par te pousser à bout, je veux voir comment tu réagis face à ça, tout ce qu'il dira ne viendra que de toi Harry, tu l'as créé, tel que tu t'en souviens, il a donc certains souvenirs, et en tout cas certains traits de caractère de l'original.

– Dans ce cas, il devrait pas avoir trop de mal pour me pousser à bout, vu que c'est ce qu'il a fait de mieux ces 7 dernières années.

– Parfait, quand je le déciderais j'entrerais en action. Quoi qu'il arrive, souviens-toi, c'est un entraînement, le vrai Draco n'est pas ici, et avec le nombre d'heures que vous passez ensemble je suis sûr qu'il n'a aucune envie de te pousser à bout, du moins pas de cette manière.

Harry ne répondait pas, son cœur s'affolait, sa respiration était plus hachée, plus rapide. Le voir avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Pourtant il aurait aimé combler les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et le toucher, juste poser sa main sur sa joue, juste un effleurement pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là. Alors qu'il allait avancer, la copie de Draco commença à parler. Sa voix claquait dans l'air, Harry avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière de plusieurs années.

– Alors Potter, t'es trop lâche pour affronter la réalité, tellement que tu dois aller te planquer sur une île en nous laissant tous crever.

– Draco, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas..

– Pas quoi, Potter ? Pas vrai ? Mais alors pourquoi tu n'es pas avec tes précieux amis, tu sais, la sang-de-bourbe et l'autre belette. Tu as peut-être finalement retrouvé la raison, tu sais forcément que si tu n'es pas là, ils vont mourir, se faire tuer par Voldemort.

– Arrêtes tu es avec eux, il ne peut rien leur arriver.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire quelque chose pour eux ? Après tout, ils ne représentent rien à mes yeux, si ce n'est un précieux cadeau pour Voldemort.

– Non, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

– Tu crois ? J'ai bien tué mon propre père alors pourquoi je ne vendrais pas tes amis ? Auras-tu mal Potter si je fais ça ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'hésite, je devrais le faire tout de suite. Mère sera me récompenser pour une aussi grosse prise, elle oubliera sans doute la perte de mon père.

– Ils ne se laisseront pas faire, ils sont bien plus intelligents que tu ne le penses.

– Tu crois ? Regarde, la belette s'envoie en l'air avec mon meilleur ami et l'autre sang-de-bourbe a tellement confiance en moi que si j'avais des critères moins élevés je pourrais la baiser et elle en redemanderait.

– Ça suffit Draco, je t'en prie arrête.

– De toute façon ça n'aura bientôt plus d'importance n'est-ce pas ? après tout c'est toi qui m'a dit que tu avait un mauvais pressentiment, tu sais ce que ça signifie Potter. Il va venir, ici, à Poudlard et là combien crois-tu que nous serons à mourir ? Hein ? Combien mourront alors que toi tu t'amuses avec ton nouveau petit copain loin de nous.

Harry n'entendait plus que cette voix, cette voix qui lui avait donné du courage la blessait comme jamais. Il souffrait, son cœur se brisait à mesure qu'il se laissait glisser au sol. Il n'entendait plus la voix de Steeven, tout ce qu'il sentait c'était sa magie, plus forte et puissante que jamais, celle qui l'avait toujours bercé, était maintenant présente partout autour de lui, elle formait une sphère les englobant tous les deux.

Steeven n'avait pas vraiment envisagé qu'Harry soit autant autocritique. Tout ce que Draco disait ne venait que de l'esprit du brun et pourtant c'était à croire que ses propres pensées étaient l'arme la plus puissante contre lui. Il essaya de s'approcher mais le bouclier le rejeta plus loin. Il se releva en pensant qu'il avait au moins réussi ce qu'il voulait faire, la magie d'Harry suivait le cour de ses émotions, tantôt douce, tantôt foudroyante, et là Steeven voyait des gerbes de magie sortir du brun, se diriger vers Draco mais l'esquiver à la dernière seconde. C'était comme si Harry ne voulait pas le blesser malgré les paroles acerbes, les regards méprisants, sa magie bouillonnait mais Harry était encore en mesure de réaliser qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal au blond, même s'il n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original. Alors sa magie s'enroula autour d'eux, tissant des liens étincelants, elle se comprimait dans cette bulle, et Draco continuait.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais Potter, hein ? Qu'on allait devenir amis ? Qu'on passerait nos vacances ensemble ? Peut-être même qu'on finirait ensemble. T'es pathétique mon pauvre, regardes-toi, qui voudrait d'un lâche comme toi à ses côtés ?

– C'était trop dur, Draco vraiment trop dur, je suis tellement désolé, tellement désolé, si tu savais.

– Être désolé ne changera rien, à cause de toi j'ai été obligé de tuer mon père, celui qui m'a donné la vie, celui qui comptera toujours plus que toi. Je l'ai tué par ta faute. Par ce que tu n'as pas été capable de prendre tes responsabilités. Parce que tu as fuis.

Harry agenouillé au sol se mit alors à hurler, à pousser un cri déchirant et c'est à cet instant que sa magie explosa, les gerbes alors contenues dans cette sphère s'échappèrent en un immense fracas. Le souffle fut si puissant qu'il en renversa Steeven qui pourtant se tenait suffisamment éloigné de lui. Un nuage de poussière s'élevait alors que le cri d'Harry laissait place à un silence brutal, douloureux. Le sol s'était fendu à divers endroits au moment de l'explosion et Steeven dû faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence pour arriver auprès du brun et quand il y parvint, il le trouva sur le sol, le regard hagard, complètement désorienté. Steeven posa sa main sur son épaule, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et Harry lui dit juste « je crois que j'ai compris » avant de tomber inconscient dans les bras de son jeune professeur.

Harry se réveilla bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, aussitôt il remarqua que son ami le veillait. Il rassembla tous ses souvenirs, tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir quelques heures plus tôt. Il se leva le plus discrètement possible, alla dans son atelier et coucha sur papier tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Il analysa chaque geste, chaque sensation, chaque effet que les paroles du blond avaient eu sur lui. Il voulait être sûr de pouvoir recréer ce qu'il avait alors fait. Cette sensation de puissance qui l'avait assailli alors que tout son être hurlait sa douleur. Pendant qu'il écrivait, il se demandait pourquoi il avait réagi aussi violemment, il s'interrogeait, si une autre personne lui avait dit les même mots aurait-il eu aussi mal ? Après de longues minutes à noter minutieusement chaque détail qu'il jugeait important, il regarda l'heure, 3h45. Malgré la lourdeur de son corps, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se rendormir. Il passa sa main dans sa poche et attrapa le vif d'or, il avait envie d'envoyer un message au blond, d'entendre sa voix, juste quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas entendre un ancien message, non, il voulait lui parler, juste lui parler, l'entendre parler de n'importe quoi tant qu'il pouvait s'enlever les paroles de cette copie de la tête. Il prononça alors le prénom du blond et comme les autres fois, le vif d'or s'activa prêt à enregistrer le message qui l'attendait.

« Salut Dray

je sais qu'il est super tard, désolé, je voulais juste t'entendre, je voulais juste te parler un peu. Tu vas trouver ça complètement dingue je sais, mais j'en avais envie. Et non, je ne suis pas fou ou tout autre adjectif que tu pourras trouver y ressemblant.

Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

Bonne nuit. »

Le vif d'or fit ce qu'on lui avait demandé, il envoya le message à son destinataire. Harry l'observait, il savait que Draco devait être en train de dormir, qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, en plus, si réponse il y avait, Harry doutait qu'elle soit très agréable. C'était stupide, penser que Draco dormait avec ce vif d'or, complètement stupide. Mais Harry voulait y croire, ou alors il avait juste besoin d'y croire, croire qu'il n'était le seul à être de plus en plus dépendant de ces conversations. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se dire que cet entraînement l'avait beaucoup plus bouleversé qu'il ne le pensait.

L'activation du vif d'or le sortit de ses pensées, son cœur s'accéléra, ses yeux brillaient d'une joie à peine contenue. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir le message et laissa la voix mélodieuse du blond le bercer.

« Heu Dray c'est moi ça, non mais ça va pas c'est quoi ce surnom à deux mornilles sérieux. T'as de la chance que vu que je sais que t'es pas capable de te débrouiller tout seul je garde ce vif d'or avec moi même la nuit, non mais sérieux t'as vu l'heure qu'il est. Bref, maintenant que tu m'as réveillé qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu m'envoies un message en pleine nuit, et que tu me donnes des surnoms stupide ? Ho et vaut mieux que tu me répondes maintenant que tu m'as réveillé, parce que je sais pas où t'es mais je suis suffisamment rancunier pour t'en coller une quand tu reviendras ! »

Harry retrouva le sourire immédiatement et il passa une bonne partie de ce qui lui restait de nuit à parler avec Draco, ce denier ne lui fit aucune remarque, il l'écouta, le rassura juste ce dont avait besoin le brun.

Au petit matin, Steeven trouva Harry endormi dans son atelier, ce dernier tenait son vif d'or en main. Steeven sourit en le voyant ainsi et le laissa profiter de ce début de journée du 24 décembre.

Le 24 Décembre à Poudlard.

En ce mois de décembre, il y avait eu quelques changements à Poudlard, enfin quelques, surtout un en particulier.

En effet, Blaise et Ron s'était trouvé un très bon point commun, le sexe, du coup, il y avait plus moyen de les arrêter. Le problème ? Qui dit dortoirs, dit lits superposés. Les sorts contre le bruit et pour empêcher les rideaux de s'ouvrir c'est bien oui, même très bien, mais ça n'empêche pas les lits de bouger, de grincer, bref d'exprimer clairement ce qui se passe dedans. Du coup après avoir traumatisé la moitié des Serpentards et la moitié des Gryffondors, le château regorgeant de place en cette période où tous étaient rentrés chez eux en se croyant plus protégés, Dumbeldore leur avaient attribué une chambre ou plutôt un dortoir, celui des troisièmes années des Gryffondors. Ce qui fait que forcément on les voyait encore moins et quand ils étaient enfin disponibles, ils étaient complètement HS et du coup rarement en mesure de tenir une conversation normale.

Ça faisait sourire Hermione et Draco de les voir coller ensemble à chaque instant. Blaise ne lésinait sur les déclarations et Ron avait l'air de s'y faire même quand son petit ami lui roulait la pelle du siècle en plein milieu de la grande salle, alors que tous les élèves étaient encore présents au petit déjeuner, juste histoire de montrer à tous que le rouquin lui appartenait et qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'en approcher. Malgrè le comportement exubérant de Blaise, tout le monde pouvait voir que le couple était très soudé et plus amoureux que jamais.

Hermione, elle, voyait aussi sa vie changer, en effet, la dernière bataille lui avait finalement ouvert les yeux. Elle avait compris depuis longtemps pourquoi elle et Ron ça n'avait pas marché, ils étaient trop proches, plus comme des frères et sœurs. Elle était la première à être heureuse pour Ron et Blaise, il formait un très beau couple. Lorsqu'elle s'était battue, elle les avait vu, ils se tenaient la main, ils avaient l'air si proches, tellement proches et c'était ça qu'elle voulait. Elle aussi voulait trouver l'amour, ou du moins, elle voulait se sentir exister dans les bras d'un homme. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Draco mais ce dernier bien qu'il soit sûrement le plus beau gosse de l'école était, comment dire, un peu trop gay pour elle. Alors elle décida qu'il était temps que cela change. Elle s'occupait toujours des réunions et des collectes d'informations avec Draco et elle participait aux réunions, néanmoins elle s'accordait plus de temps pour elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle finit par se réveiller étroitement enlacée dans le lit de Seamus. Tous deux, bien sûr, gardèrent le secret, cette relation n'étant aucunement destinée à vivre, mais elle avait fait vivre Hermione le temps d'une nuit. Après cette expérience, Hermione se permit une ou deux fois de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un jeune homme, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Pour Draco aussi les choses changeaient, il passait de plus en plus de temps à parler avec Harry. Il apprenait à le découvrir, à le connaître et il aimait ce qu'il apprenait. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait voulu qu'ils deviennent amis , mais à cette époque il était bien trop imbu de lui-même, jamais Harry n'aurait pu être son ami et maintenant qu'est-ce qu'il était pour lui ? Pouvait-il dire qu'il était son ami ? Après tout, Harry lui avait fait une promesse et on ne fait pas de promesse à un ennemi, néanmoins tirer un trait sur 7 années de vannes et de sorts, de bagarres et de rivalités ne s'effacent pas comme ça, alors que pouvaient-ils bien devenir ? Cette question le tracassait, et Draco n'aimait pas être tracassé, il avait déjà bien assez de souci comme ça. Premièrement, sa chère Mère lui avait envoyé une lettre, cette dernière lui stipulait juste qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus jamais faire parler de lui et qu'à la rigueur il pouvait toujours mettre fin à ses jours, ça rendrait un immense service à sa mère. Il réalisait alors qu'il avait beau s'appeler Malfoy, il n'avait plus de maison, plus de famille, il était seul. Étrangement, le seul à qui il pouvait en parler était encore ce crétin de brun qui définitivement prenait un peu trop de place dans sa vie.

Draco passait aussi beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner, il était hors de question qu'il se retrouve sur un champ de bataille et qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de se défendre correctement. Il passait alors de nombreux heures dans les cachots à s'entraîner, essayant de mettre en pratique ce qu'Harry lui expliquait. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé et même s'il doutait d'être à la hauteur du brun il était néanmoins très satisfait des résultats. Le problème majeur étant maintenant de faire en sorte que personne d'autre ne remarque ses progrès et ne pose trop de questions.

Mais depuis quelques jours Draco était inquiet, Harry lui avait fait part de son étrange pressentiment et même s'ils ne se côtoyaient pas depuis longtemps, Draco avait compris à la minute où le brun lui avait dit qu'il était sérieux, alors il le croyait, il restait sur ses gardes, ne quittait plus le vif d'or, même s'il ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis qu'il l'avait eu. Il s'était même surpris à se réveiller en l'ayant dans les mains alors que la veille au soir il était sûr de l'avoir posé sur sa table de chevet.

En cette nuit du 23 décembre, Draco avait été ravi de s'endormir avec. En effet en pleine nuit, le vif d'or s'était activé, d'abord il avait paniqué en pensant que le brun avait eu un problème, puis il avait écouté le message et il n'avait pas vraiment compris comment l'interpréter. Ça sonnait comme un appel à l'aide, un appel auquel lui seul pouvait répondre. Il s'était senti flatté et ce surnom sonnait étrangement bien à ses oreilles même s'il n'allait pas lui dire. Ils avaient alors discuté un très long moment, Draco sentait qu'Harry en avait besoin alors pour une fois il fit ce que lui dicta son cœur et pas sa tête, il écouta, plaisanta, distraya le brun, suffisamment pour qu'il se sente rassuré et qu'il finisse par le laisser pour aller s'endormir.

Le 24 décembre était toujours important à Poudlard et ça même dans cette période sombre. Le château s'était illuminé de milles feux et tous les élèves, professeurs et aussi fantômes présents se préparaient à réveillonner. Notre petit groupe s'était organisé une petite récré, après le repas prévu dans la grande salle. Tous avaient revêtu leurs plus beaux vêtements pour marquer l'événement. Dumbeldore, qui avait réapparu un peu plus tôt mais pas en super forme, avait invoqué des chapeaux de fête pour tous. Dans la grande salle, un immense sapin trônait, les décorations avaient été enchantées et voletaient de ça et là dans la salle, allant voir les élèves et les professeurs, évitant étrangement un certain professeur de potion, hé oui même les décorations de Noël ont un instinct de survie ! Les tables avaient été rassemblées pour l'occasion, et tous profitèrent d'un bon repas, dans une ambiance très animée. Il était déjà plus de 23h30 quand les élèves commencèrent à quitter la salle. Hermione et Draco devaient rejoindre Blaise et Ron dans leur « chambre » le dortoir étant suffisamment grand pour qu'ils y dorment et surtout Blaise dans sa grande sagesse avait emporté quelques bouteilles d'alcool, ainsi que diverses douceurs. Avant de rejoindre ses amis, Draco passa par sa chambre, il ensorcela les cadeaux de Ron et Hermione et prit son vif d'or afin d'envoyer un message au brun et lui souhaiter ainsi un joyeux réveillon.

« Salut,

Comme tu t'en doutes ici c'est l'effervescence, avant d'aller rejoindre les autres, je voulais te souhaiter un joyeux réveillon, j'espère que là où tu es tu le fêtes aussi. Je t'attends demain comme convenu au même endroit que d'habitude. Passe une bonne soirée, tu nous manques c'est trop calme ici sans toi. À demain. »

Ravi de son message et sans attendre la réponse, Draco alla rejoindre ses amis. Ron et Blaise avaient aménagé le dortoir pour y faire un maximum de place, un sapin y avait été installé où étaient déposé à son pied plusieurs cadeaux. Ils passèrent la soirée à s'amuser, ils eurent le plaisir de voir Hermione ayant un léger coup dans le nez. Vers une heure du matin, tous ayant décidé qu'ils avaient été largement assez patient, ils ouvrirent leurs cadeaux. Hermione et Ron furent instantanément attiré vers celui de Harry. Hermione ouvra le sien en premier, il contenait un manuel très ancien sur les propriétés de la magie de la terre avec une petite carte. « 'Mione, ce livre pourra t'être très utile, prend en bien soin il est très précieux et c'est sûrement l'un des derniers exemplaires qui reste. Tu me manques. Joyeux Noël. Harry. »

Hermione tenait son livre dans une main et la carte de l'autre en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, envahie par une boufée de chaleur et de joie. Harry ne les avait pas oublié, elle ne se demanda même pas comment son cadeau avait pu arriver ici, à cet instant elle s'en foutait, tout ce qui comptait c'était que le brun ne l'avait pas oublier.

Ron ouvra à son tour son cadeau, il en tomba sur le cul, il contenait sa première baguette, celle qu'il avait brisée quand lui et Harry avaient accidentelement rencontrer le saul cogneur. Elle était comme neuve, entièrement réparée pourtant Ron était sûr que les baguettes ne pouvaient pas être réparées. Il y avait une carte aussi.

« Ron, ne m'en veut pas vieux mais ta nouvelle baguette n'a jamais value l'ancienne, je l'ai réparée pour toi, par les temps qui courrent il vaut mieux être prudent. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, tu me manques vieux frère. Harry. »

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un instant avant de se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient plus que satisfaits d'avoir eu des nouvelles de leur meilleur ami. Chacun garda précieusement son cadeau en main avant d'ouvrir le reste des présents au pied du sapin.

Forcément, Blaise n'ayant pas fait les choses à moitié, avait prévu pour son petit ami, une chaîne en argent avec leurs initiales entremêlées, le tout serti de pierres précieuses. Ron enleva alors le collier que Blaise lui avait donné quelques mois plus tôt et passa à son cou son nouveau pendentif. Le bijou avait été ensorcelé pour offrir une plus grande protection à son porteur.

Blaise ouvrit le sien et trouva une chevalière aux couleurs des Serpentards, la bague était en or blanc, le tout était serti de petites émeraudes. L'objet lui avait coûté une fortune et il avait dû trouver un emploi pour pouvoir l'offrir à son homme mais en voyant le visage de Blaise il fut plus que satisfait de tous les sacrifices qu'il avait dû faire. Blaise pour le remercier, lui sauta dessus, ce qui fait qu'en moins de deux secondes, Hermione et Draco assistèrent à un roulage de pelle en règle alors que le pauvre Ron se rapprochait un peu plus du sol à chaque seconde. Draco fut donc obligé de les séparer en rappelant à son meilleur ami qu'ils pouvaient bien attendre deux minutes avant de se sauter dessus quand même.

Draco avait offert à Hermione un ensemble de beauté, il était juste le seul à avoir pensé que vu qu'elle est une fille elle aimerait sûrement cette attention. Forcement il avait visé juste, il avait vu Hermione se retenir de se jeter sur lui pour le remercier, elle avait résisté à cette envie. Le blond avait offert aux deux autres tourtereaux à peine sortable, l'édition complète du Kamasutra. Si Ron sembla particulièrement gêné, Blaise, lui, était on ne peut plus heureux. Hermione avait offert à Draco un nécessaire pour potion, le tout finement ouvragé et Draco s'était senti ému par ce cadeau mais forcément le pire restait à venir et oui, avec Blaise il pouvait s'attendre à tout. En effet, ce dernier lui offrit un livre, bon jusque-là pas que ce soit encore dérangeant, mais voilà quand Draco lu le titre il fut partager entre rire et étrangler ce qui lui servait de meilleur ami. Draco se retrouvait donc avec un exemplaire de « comment le faire succomber en dix leçons »

– t'as à ce point envie de me voir casé Blaise ?

– Je sais surtout que malgré tout ce que tu dis ton cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

– Mais bien sûr, c'est dingue hein mais t'es le seul au courant.

– Ce n'est qu'un minuscule détail ça mon Draco, un minuscule détail.

– Hum je suppose que je dois vous dire merci.

– C'est ce qu'on fait généralement en effet.

– Alors merci à tous les deux.

– Désolé Draco mais j'ai laissé Blaise s'en charger après tout c'est lui qui te connait le mieux.

– Ron, la prochaine fois fais-moi plaisir ne le laisse pas faire, ton petit ami est intenable, t'avais pas encore remarqué ?

– Bien sûr que si pourquoi crois-tu que je suis avec lui ?

Ils se mirent à rigoler face aux propos du roux et après avoir discuté encore un moment, ils allèrent se coucher.

Draco et Hermione décidèrent d'aller le plus loin possible des deux autres chauds lapins, histoire de dormir un peu quand même.

L'ambiance, l'alcool, faisaient que le moment était propice aux confidences.

– Le cadeau d'Harry t'as plu ?

– Bien sûr, je suis tellement contente qu'il ait pensé à nous. C'est dingue comme il me manque, je me demande ce qu'il fait maintenant.

– Je pense que ce crétin de Gryffondor s'en sort très bien, après tout s'il y en a bien un qui peut s'en sortir, c'est bien lui.

– N'empêche si j'avais pu, s'il me l'avait demandé, je l'aurais suivi.

– Je crois qu'il le sait et c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous a rien dit.

– C'est dingue, il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que tu le connais mieux que nous, que tu le comprends mieux que Ron et moi alors qu'on a passé tant d'années à ses côtés. Peut-être que si les choses avaient été différentes, tu aurais pu l'empêcher de partir toi.

– Je ne pense pas, Harry a toujours fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les autres, je crois qu'il avait besoin d'une pause, de changer d'air mais ne t'en fais pas il reviendra, plus vite que tu ne le penses.

– Tu es sûr ?

– J'en suis sûr.

– J'espère qu'il reviendra vite.

– Moi aussi je l'espère, personne dans ce château n'est capable de me tenir tête ça en devient déprimant.

– Et je suppose que c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle tu veux le revoir ?

– Bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison ?

– Pour rien, pour rien, bonne nuit Draco.

– Ouais, bonne nuit Hermione.

Il était presque dix heures quand les élèves encore couchés furent tiré de leur sommeil par la voix amplifiée de leur directeur.

« Nous sommes attaqués, rassemblez-vous tous dans les cachots, le professeur Rogue s'y trouve. Tous les professeurs rassemblez-vous dans la grande salle. » Moins d'une minute après alors que tous les élèves s'apprêtaient à se rendre dans les cachots, une autre voix retentit, froide, faisant frissonner quiconque pouvait l'entendre.

« Dumbeldore, je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël, en cette journée spéciale, j'ai décidé de venir vous rendre visite, préparez-vous, j'arrive… »

Les yeux de Draco s'écarquillèrent, si Voldemort était là, ils n'avaient aucune chance de survivre. Il prit rapidement son vif d'or dans sa main et sans se soucier du vacarme environnement prononça le prénom du brun pour lui envoyer un message.

« Nous sommes attaqués, Voldemort est là. Il en a après Dumbeldore si j'ai bien compris. On se battra jusqu'au bout mais avec Voldemort je ne suis pas sûr qu'on réussisse à s'en sortir. »

Le message était court et clair, il glissa le vif d'or dans sa poche, sans s'apercevoir qu'Hermione avait assisté à la scène et il prit sa baguette en main et tous les quatre se dirigèrent vers les cachots.

Le cœur de draco battait la chamade alors qu'il se demandait s'il allait devoir affronter sa mère comme il avait déjà dû affronter son père dans ces même couloirs.

Juste avant d'arriver au cachot, Draco sentit le vif d'or s'agiter dans sa poche, il regarda ses amis, les laissa le devancer avant d'ouvrir le vif d'or et d'en écouter le message.

« Dray, si Voldemort est là, cachez-vous, regroupe autant d'élèves que tu peux, mets-les à l'abri, vous n'avez aucune chance, fais ce que je te dis, ne discute pas, je me prépare et j'arrive. Je t'en prie, fais attention à toi, fais en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien. »

Draco jura entre ses dents et lui renvoya un message aussi sec.

« Potter ne sois pas stupide, ne viens pas ! Si tu n'es pas prêt, si tu tombes qui pourra nous aider ? Je ferais en sorte que tous tes amis aillent bien, on fera de notre mieux. Je te recontacte dès que je peux. »

Il allait envoyer le message quand les premières détonations se firent entendre. Draco eu juste le temps d'envoyer son message avant de s'engouffrer dans les cachots et de retrouver ses amis.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7- La guerre

Début de la bataille du côté de Harry

Harry était paniqué, la voix du blond lui avait rappelé cette nuit où il l'avait trouvé, cette nuit où tout avait commencé pour eux deux. Maintenant que pouvait-il faire, les mangemorts étaient certainement déjà entrés dans le château, il ne pouvait pas resté ici sans rien faire alors que ses amis allaient se battre, qu'ils étaient en danger, il craignait pour leur sécurité. Il avait confiance en Draco pour les protéger mais contre Voldemort, il ne serait pas de taille, aucun n'était suffisamment puissant pour ça. Il pesait le pour et le contre, tout son être lui hurlait de partir les rejoindre, de s'assurer que tous aillent bien, que personne ne serait blessé et avec tout ça, il savait que Draco n'écouterait pas ses conseils, même s'il protégerait ses amis dans la bataille, il ne la fuirait pas, ce n'était pas son genre, si seulement il pouvait y être, c'était là-bas qu'était sa place. Il sortit de chez lui en courant et alla chez Steeven.

Steeven vit arriver Harry dans un état de panique totale, la magie suintait de tous les pores de sa peau, il ne tenait pas en place et n'était pas capable d'enchaîner suffisamment de mots cohérents pour former une phrase compréhensible. Harry ne se contrôlait plus, Steeven entendit le prénom de Draco mais aussi d'Hermione et de Ron ainsi que celui de Voldemort. Même s'il ne comprenait pas les explications du brun il comprenait l'urgence de la situation. Steeven se leva et gifla le brun pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

– Tu dois te calmer Harry, souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit, ta magie réagit avec tes émotions, si tu ne te contrôle pas, tu pourrais en perdre la maîtrise, qu'est-ce que tu feras si ça arrive ? Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir, te calmer et m'expliquer…Et fais gaffe, si tu coopères pas j'hésiterais pas une seconde à utiliser la force pour te calmer. Suis je clair ?

– Je… oui, je vais me calmer, je dois me calmer, il faut que je me calme.

Harry répéta ses mots quelques fois jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux vers Steeven et lui dise.

– Voldemort attaque Poudlard. Draco vient de m'avertir, ils sont en danger, ils n'ont aucune chance contre lui, aucune. Je dois partir et aller les retrouver. Je dois en finir, il faut que je les protège, s'il leur arrivait quelque chose je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner.

– Bon, est-ce que Draco t'as dit autre chose ?

– Juste que d'après lui, il en avait après notre directeur, ce qui n'est pas impensable quand on pense que Dumbeldore est sûrement le sorcier le plus à même de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

– D'accord, donc il n'en a pas après les élèves, celui qu'il veut c'est votre directeur.

– Oui mais quiconque se trouvera sur sa route y passera, il n'est pas du genre à laisser des survivants.

– Ça je m'en doute, mais si personne ne se trouve sur sa route, il y aura moins de blessés.

– Personne ne le laissera mettre la main sur Poudlard. C'est bien plus qu'une école, ils se battront pour la protéger.

– Hum, je m'en serais douté, est-ce qu'ils ont beaucoup de renforts ?

– Les membres de l'Ordre mais après les dernières batailles je ne sais pas s'ils sont encore nombreux.

– OK donc ils sont moins nombreux et moins puissants qu'eux.

– Oui c'est pour ça je dois y aller.

– Et que comptes-tu faire une fois que tu seras là-bas ?

– Le tuer bien sûr.

– Donc tu t'en crois capable ?

– Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est hors de question que Draco et mes amis meurent sur place sans que je n'agisse. J'y vais un point c'est tout.

– Dans ce cas, je t'accompagne.

– Quoi ?

– Tu deviens sourd en plus, décidément ton cas ne s'arrange pas très cher Harry.

– Mais je croyais que, enfin je veux dire si tu viens…

– Je sais déjà tout ça, n'oublies pas qui t'as appris ces règles. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça, c'est juste impensable. Qu'est ce que tu crois, que je vais te laisser y aller, en pleine guerre et je ne saurais jamais si tu t'en ais sorti. C'est hors de question je te suis, un point c'est tout.

– Dans ce cas, prépare-toi, on part dans 5 minutes, le temps que je repasse chez moi pour prendre deux ou trois trucs.

– Ok.

Harry courut jusqu'à chez lui, il fila dans son laboratoire et prit une poche remplie de diverses potions. Il récupéra son vif d'or et lança un ultime message.

« Dray, tiens bon j'arrive. Encore quelques minutes et je serais là, j'emmène un ami. Fais attention à toi. »

Début de la bataille Poudlard

Rogue faisait face aux élèves présents, tous bien trop jeunes pour connaître une pareille situation et pourtant tous présents alors que la majorité des adultes auraient fuis depuis longtemps à leur place. Il les scruta, vit plusieurs émotions, la crainte, l'appréhension, la détermination, le courage. Tous si jeunes mais définitivement trop adulte. Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là, pas face à eux, pas dans cette situation, pourtant il devait faire face, les choses étaient différentes de la dernière fois, cette fois il était venu. Lui, le seigneur des ténèbres, celui que tous redoutait, lui plus que quiconque. Avoir était à son service pendant tant d'années, il savait mieux que personne ce qu'il était capable de faire. Toutes ses personnes froidement assassinées, ses scènes de torture, ses hurlements déchirants, il avait tout vu, tout, et il n'avait rien fait pour les aider, rien fait pour les sauver, tous, femmes, enfants, vieillards, mais maintenant il était hors de question que les choses recommencent, il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas avec eux, tous ses élèves qu'il connaissait. Il brisa pour la première fois le masque froid qu'il portait et se permit un sourire plus tendre et protecteur sur ses élèves. Tous le regardait avec attention alors que le bruit des détonations se rapprochaient. Il leur parla comme s'ils étaient ses égaux, face à cette guerre tous l'étaient.

– Écoutez, je sais que vous devez avoir peur, croyez-moi, on en est tous au même point, mais si vous êtes tous là c'est que vous avez fait votre choix. L'heure de vous montrer plus brave que jamais est arrivée. Restez groupés, aidez-vous les uns les autres, sans distinction de maison, faites de votre mieux et surtout restés en vie.

Draco et ses amis avaient attentivement écouté les quelques paroles de leur professeur. Le blond sentit son vif d'or s'activer dans sa poche, il ne pouvait pas écouter le message maintenant, pas dans cette pièce remplie d'élèves, Hermione sembla remarquer son malaise et l'emmena à l'écart alors que le reste des élèves étaient occupé à se préparer. Elle lança un sortilège afin que personne ne puisse les entendre, et elle lui dit.

– Vas-y et dépêches-toi, je pourrais pas maintenir le sort très longtemps, surtout avec ce qui va suivre.

– Mais Hermione..

– Je sais, j'ai compris tout à l'heure, fais vite.

Draco la regarda et prit rapidement son vif d'or, il entendit le message et tout ce qu'il en retint fut, « tiens bon j'arrive » Draco se tourna vers Hermione, mi-paniqué mi-excité, il remarqua que cette dernière ne semblait pas plus gênée que ça par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle lui sourit et le rassura.

– Ne t'inquiètes pas Draco, ça va aller, Harry va arriver et quand tout ça sera terminé je crois que tu ferais bien de te pencher sur le cadeau de Blaise et Ron.

Ils ne purent en discuter plus longtemps, une énorme explosion se fit entendre trop près d'eux. Rogue lança le signal et en peu de temps, tous les élèves se trouvèrent dans les couloirs par groupe de quatre ou cinq. Draco, Ron, Blaise et Hermione restèrent ensemble. Ils regardèrent une dernière fois tous leur camarades, conscients que tous ne survivraient pas, avant de se lancer à corps perdu dans la bataille.

Cette fois les choses étaient différentes, en effet Voldemort avait décidé de ne pas faire les choses à moitié. Dans les couloirs, là où des mangemorts s'étaient tenus présents il y a plusieurs semaines, se tenaient maintenant des loups-garous, des vampires, peu de mangemorts avaient fait le déplacement. Les élèves ne s'étaient pas attendus à se battre contre de tels monstres pourtant tous restèrent présent, debout, faisant face à leurs adversaires. Draco et les autres virent une de leur camarade s'écraser contre un mur sous le coup donné par un loup-garou, elle retomba au sol, inconsciente, aussitôt le monstre se jeta sur elle, il lui arracha la moitié de la gorge, le sang coulait en abondance alors que cette pauvre fille émettait un dernier râle de vie avant de définitivement s'éteindre. Hermione poussa un cri horrifié avant de lancer un « expulso » qui envoya le loup-garou voler et retomber au fond du couloir. Les professeurs s'étaient joints aux élèves et quand ils parvenaient à repousser une ligne d'assaillants, une autre survenait tout de suite.

Les membres de l'Orde du Phoenix apparaissaient un peu partout dans le château. On entendait plus que des explosions et des hurlements, des tâches de sang s'accumulaient au sol, Draco ne savait plus où poser ses yeux, il envoyait des sorts sans même y penser, il se protégeait, attaquait, veillait sur ses amis. Partout il voyait les même scènes, soit un vampire se déchaînait sur un élève, soit c'était un loup-garou.

Les différents groupes se lançaient à corps perdu dans la bataille, chacun se rappelant de ses cours afin de survivre.

Draco courait avec ses amis, il ne remarqua pas qu'une personne scrutait leur passage à l'ombre d'une statue, alors qu'il allait lancer un sort à un vampire qui arrivait sur sa droite, il fut touché par un sort, son corps s'écrasa lourdement contre un mur dans un juron étouffé par la douleur, sa baguette roula au sol avant qu'il ne s'y écrase à son tour. Il sentit aussitôt le goût âcre du sang courir sur sa langue, il essaya de se relever mais ne réussi qu'à chuter de nouveau. Hermione et les autres hurlèrent son prénom mais ne purent rien faire car un autre sort, lancé du même endroit, fit s'écrouler le mur et ainsi bloquer le passage. Draco se concentrait sur ce qu'il avait apprit, il ne voulait pas céder à la panique, il devait rester calme et faire face. Il rassembla ses souvenirs malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait au niveau des côtes. Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à calmer un peu sa respiration, il rassembla ses forces et parvint à se mettre debout. Sa baguette était trop loin, s'il essayait de la prendre la personne qui ne s'était pas encore montrée allait attaquer sans plus attendre. Il resta donc à sa place et fit ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, il arbora un masque froid et hautain sur son visage avant de lancer d'une voix cinglante.

– Montrez-vous.

– Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Dragon, bientôt nous ferons plus ample connaissance.

Draco connaissait cette voix, il en eu des frissons, mauvais signe se dit-il, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas tombé sur un « ami » de son père.

L'homme sortit de l'ombre, brun, les cheveux en pagaille, un regard bleu acier et un air simplement fou sur le visage. Draco le reconnut tout de suite, son cher oncle, le frère de sa tante morte des mains de son parrain, Rodolphus Lestrange.

L'homme le regardait avec un air ravi sur le visage.

En effet, il était plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur ce petit avorton prétentieux. Il allait le tuer, lui et son parrain, à cause de lui Narcissa n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et son parrain avait tué sa chère sœur. Ils payeraient, tous, chacun leur tour et lentement, histoire qu'il en profite un maximum. Il regarda Draco qui affichait toujours cet air aristocratique sur le visage, cet air à la con qu'il n'avait jamais supporté, cet air qui lui rappelait juste leur différence de rang. Il contempla la baguette au sol, ravi que ce petit con ne puisse se défendre, il leva alors sa baguette et lança un « Doloris », cependant il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Draco parvienne à le repousser.

En effet, une bulle protectrice entourait le blond, sa magie s'enroulait autour de lui pour le protéger. Draco était aussi abasourdi que le mangemort, il s'était entraîné certes mais jamais il n'était parvenu à un tel degré de puissance jusqu'à maintenant. Il pouvait sentir la magie s'infiltrer en lui par tous les pores de sa peau, le château en regorgeait et il se faisait l'effet d'un aimant, il l'appelait silencieusement et elle lui répondait, elle le rejoignait. Toute cette magie latente qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisée, qu'à être exploitée.

Rodolphus fulminait, il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer, il l'avait cru à sa merci et maintenant il voyait que même sans baguette il était incapable de le toucher. Il enchaîna alors les sorts, tous différents, tous plus puissants les uns que les autres, mais rien n'y faisait, aucun ne parvenait à le toucher, ils rebondissaient tous sur lui pour venir s'échouer contre un mur.

Draco souriait, à l'abri au milieu de cette magie, il se sentait protéger, plus qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps, il observa l'adulte s'emporter alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'était pas de taille à lutter. Draco leva la main d'un geste gracieux et lança un « expelliarmus » la baguette du sorcier fut projeter dans les airs et Rodolphus sous l'impact du sort s'écroula lui aussi au sol.

Toute cette puissance, Draco était sûr que s'il voulait il pourrait causer d'énormes dégâts, il se sentait tellement fort, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant, il retrouva bien vite ses esprits quand de nouveaux cris, d'élèves cette fois, se firent entendre. Il immobilisa le mangemort au sol et récupéra leur baguette, il cassa celle de Rodulphus et la fit brûler avant de repartir et de trouver ses amis.

Hermione, Ron et Blaise avaient vu Draco disparaître derrière un mur de pierre. Immédiatement, Blaise avait voulu le faire exploser mais Hermione l'en avait empêché en lui rappelant que le blond était de l'autre côté et que l'explosion pourrait le blesser même pire le tuer. Alors Blaise avait baissé sa baguette, son visage reflétait son inquiétude, Draco était son meilleur ami depuis qu'ils étaient tout gosse, il ne devait rien lui arriver, il savait mieux que personne ce que Draco avait pu subir avec sa famille, ce qu'il avait enduré. Alors il était hors de question qu'il meurt ici et maintenant sans avoir eu la chance d'être heureux à son tour, d'avoir la chance d'aimer une personne et d'être aimer en retour. Il prit la main de son petit ami et suivit d'Hermione , ils cherchèrent une solution pour atteindre le blond. Ils couraient, éviter les sorts, les ennemis mais aussi les amis, ils essayaient d'aller le plus vite possible pour le retrouver. Au moment où ils allèrent tourner à l'angle d'un couloir, ils furent tous les trois projetés en arrière par un sort extrêmement puissant. À trop vouloir se presser, ils avaient été négligeants, aucun n'avait pensé à vérifier que la voie était libre. Hermione gisait au sol, visiblement inconsciente, l'impact dû au sort l'ayant projetée contre un mur et visiblement assommée. Ron essayait de se relever, de voir où se trouvait son petit ami ainsi que sa meilleure amie, il distingua cette dernière étendue sur le sol et en tournant la tête il put aussi voir Blaise se remettre debout. Face à eux se trouvait une femme, blonde, les traits tirés, les yeux rougis. Blaise la reconnut aussitôt pour avoir passé un temps incalculable chez elle. En effet, Narcissa Malfoy se tenait dans toute sa splendeur face à eux. Plus furieuse que jamais, elle était venue dans l'unique but de se venger et ses trois là feraient un très bon hors d'œuvre.

La femme face à eux n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qu'ils avaient pu connaître par le passé, elle reconnut immédiatement le jeune serpentard, elle lui lança un regard méprisant avant de lever sa baguette et de commencer à lancer de sorts. Ron réussit à éviter le premier de justesse alors que Blaise enchaînait à son tour sort sur sort pour déstabiliser à défaut de toucher, la mère de son ami. Malheureusement pour eux, Narcissa Malfoy était très agile, et prompte à répondre, à chaque ouverture que laissait par inadvertance l'un des deux jeunes, elle attaquait, si au début Ron et Blaise parvenaient à se protéger, les sorts gagnaient en intensité à mesure que la colère ou la folie de cette femme augmentait. Un des sorts de Narcissa toucha un pan du mur qui s'écroula sur Hermione, Ron voulut se précipiter vers elle pour la secourir mais il fut à son tour touché par un sort qui le paralysa sur place. Il pouvait tout voir, tout entendre, il percevait la douleur dans la moindre partie de son corps mais il lui était tout simplement impossible de bouger, ses yeux rivés sur la silhouette de son petit ami, seul rempart entre lui et cette folle furieuse, son cœur battait la chamade, il ne voulait pas perdre son amant, sa moitié, et plus encore. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de regarder, ses larmes coulant sans retenue alors qu'il priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que Blaise s'en sorte.

Blaise était maintenant seul face à cette femme, il la regardait sans la reconnaître. Elle était si différente de celle qu'il avait connu autrefois. Il pensa à Draco, à ce qu'il lui dirait s'il blessait sa mère ou pire s'il devait la tuer. Narcissa voyait très bien ce jeune homme douter, se poser une multitude de questions, ce sale petit traître qui s'était joint à son fils pour tous les trahir, eux leurs parents et leur maître. Il était donc du devoir des parents de remettre leurs enfants dans le droit chemin, de leur donner une leçon.

– Blaise Zabini, tu me déçois, décidément… toi, mon fils, tous les autres… vous êtes tellement décevants, tellement pitoyables, avoir cru que vous pourriez nous trahir et que vous vous en sortiriez indemnes. Vous allez regretter ce que vous avez fait, ce que vous m'avez fait, je vous le ferez payer.

Blaise déglutit difficilement, il ne pouvait pas rester là sans réagir, Ron et Hermione étaient en mauvaise situation et s'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Ron il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Son cerveau réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il savait qu'elle allait attaquer, elle était beaucoup habile qu'il ne l'aurait cru, beaucoup plus, cependant Blaise n'allait sûrement pas abandonner, pas maintenant. Il rassembla tout son courage et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. La femme vit tout de suite le changement sur le visage du jeune homme, elle essaya de lancer un sort mais Blaise fut plus rapide, en un instant un immense Dragon de feu fondait sur elle. Elle invoqua un mur d'eau et parvint tant bien que mal à arrêter le Dragon. Alors que ce dernier disparaissait, et formait un nuage de fumée, Blaise lança un nouveau sort qui fit apparaître une dizaine d'épées, Narcissa eut juste le temps de se protéger, cependant ça n'empêcha pas Blaise de continuer avec l'énergie du désespoir, il continua, et cette fois ce fut un Dragon chargé d'électricité qui s'éleva dans les airs pour fondre sur la femme, avec l'eau répandue avec le sort précédent, l'effet fut immédiat et Narcissa fut parcourue de soubresauts pendant des secondes qui parurent des heures aux yeux de Blaise avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol, des volutes de fumées s'élevaient de son corps et aussitôt Blaise fut happé par l'odeur de la chaire carbonisée. Il tomba à genoux, son corps tremblait, son cœur battait, il sentait son estomac se retourner alors que cette odeur se faisait de plus en plus intense. Il ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps et vomit tout ce qu'il avait pu avoir encore dans l'estomac.

Ron s'était relevé, difficilement certes mais il était debout, il s'était approché à grande enjambées de son petit ami, il l'enserra, le berça, le réconforta avant de s'alerter pour la santé de son amie. Il la chercha des yeux, un long moment, ses sens encore troublés, puis il reconnut la couleur de ses cheveux. Ce qui le frappa en premier fut l'étrange couleur carmin qui se mêlait à cette chevelure, il s'avança comme au ralenti, prudemment, sûrement trop, puis il l'entendit gémir, faiblement mais ce son le sortit de sa torpeur et il courut jusqu'à elle. Il fit léviter les diverses pierres et s'agenouilla à ses côtés sans vraiment oser la toucher de peur de la blesser un peu plus. Ron fit alors léviter le corps de son amie et traîna Blaise à leur suite afin de mettre la jeune fille en sécurité.

Draco courait à perdre haleine, il devait absolument retrouver ses amis, il devait les aider. Il se retrouva rapidement face à un nouvel adversaire, un énorme loup-garou l'observait comme s'il était le plat de résistance de son dîner. Draco ne se laissa pas intimidé, il fit ressortir toute la rage qui l'habitait. Une nouvelle fois la magie se mit en action, des fils lumineux sortaient de son corps pour aller lacérer le corps de son ennemi à la manière d'une épèe. C'est à ce moment-là, alors qu'il était complètement absorbé par ce combat qu'il vit une masse de cheveux brune, il la reconnut aussitôt, il lança un « avada kedavra » sur le loup-garou et hurla le prénom de l'homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 Réunification

Harry se retourna à l'entente de son prénom. Draco lui faisait face, indemne, secoué par la bataille certes mais vivant. Son cœur s'emballa et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la bataille qui se jouait. Son corps lui hurlait de se jeter sur le blond afin de vérifier qu'il était bien présent, bien vivant, juste l'espace d'une seconde, une petite seconde pour s'assurer que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Harry ne s'aperçut même pas que son corps avait bougé. En peu de temps la distance les séparant s'était amoindrie, pour les deux jeunes hommes le temps s'était arrêté, Harry ne prêtait pas attention aux sorts qui fusaient de toutes parts pas plus qu'à Steeven qui regardait la scène avec une expression clairement moqueuse. Pour Harry, Draco était si près mais pas encore assez, il avait besoin de le toucher, il leva sa main pour venir la poser sur sa joue comme lors de leur première rencontre dans la salle sur demande. En réalisant son geste il stoppa tout mouvement, Draco le regarda faire, soupira face à la bêtise du brun et combla lui-même l'espace qui les séparaient pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre son corps. Draco, les bras autour de la taille d'un certain brun survivant, posa son visage dans le cou de ce dernier et lui souffla juste « t'en a mis du temps pour revenir Potter » et Harry ne put que sourire à l'entente de son nom de famille avant de lui répondre à son tour « maintenant je suis là et je peux te jurer que si tu restes avec moi je suis pas près de repartir Dray » Draco le serra un peu plus, profitant un instant de ce corps chaud et apaisant contre lui.

Steeven se fit remarquer et leur annonça que la scène était particulièrement touchante mais qu'ils restaient en pleine guerre.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes hommes furent comme sortis de leur pensées et Draco glissa sa main dans celle du brun avant de l'entraîner à sa suite pour retrouver les trois autres.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent à une intersection. À droite se trouvait le bureau de leur directeur, habilement caché derrière une statue, à leur gauche un autre couloir, avec une possibilité de retrouver les trois autres. Harry regarda les diverses possibilités, il observa ses doigts entrelacés à ceux du blond et quand il tomba dans son regard acier ce dernier comprit le fil de ses pensées et lui dit :

– Tu rêves Potter, c'est hors de question, je te suis. Tu n'iras pas seul.

– Mais Dray écoutes..

– Y a pas de « écoutes », si je te laisse et qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit Hermione et Ron vont me tuer et je t'assure qu'ils peuvent être flippants par moment même pour moi.

– Bon Ok, Steeven tu vas à gauche, crois-moi t'auras pas de mal à les reconnaître, un rouquin, un noir, et une fille, je t'en prie prends soin d'eux ok ?

– D'accord, je vais les retrouver mais vous deux faites attention, OK ?

– OK Steeven à tout à l'heure.

Aussitôt dit, Draco et Harry virent Steeven s'éloigner d'eux à grandes enjambées. Draco et Harry se regardèrent un instant, le blond lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Harry se sentit plus fort que jamais avec lui à ses côtés. Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la statue dévoilant les escaliers qui menaient au bureau de leur directeur. Harry l'observa, repérant sur l'objet quelques traces de magie noire. Ses doigts serraient un peu plus ceux du blond, puis il prononça le mot de passe. « Sorbet au citron » La statue s'éveilla, ses ailes se déplièrent puis elle tourna pour dévoiler un escalier en colimaçon qui menait au bureau. Les deux sorciers s'avancèrent dans l'escalier humide et froid, ils entendaient des voix, deux voix. La discussion semblait assez animée, Draco et Harry se faisaient le plus discret possible. Ils arrivèrent à la porte entrouverte du bureau. À l'intérieur se trouvait leur directeur mais aussi Voldemort, tous les deux se faisaient face, les meubles du bureau étant déjà éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, prouvant le combat qui avait déjà commencé.

– Allons Tom, ne suis-je pas un adversaire à la hauteur de tes talents ?

– Je le trouverai, qu'importe où il se trouve, vous n'êtes qu'un vieux fou si vous pensez pouvoir le cacher.

– On verra Tom, on verra, néanmoins pour le moment il semble que tu sois venu pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout c'est bien ce que tu as annoncé en arrivant.

– En effet, mais j'aurai préféré qu'il soit là, j'aurai aimé voir le désarroi dans son regard, la peine de la perte d'un être cher, la douleur due à l'impuissance, la haine qui grandit en lui à chaque fois que je le vois, à chacune de nos rencontres. Plus le temps passe et plus il me ressemble, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer, bientôt il sera tel que je l'aurais décidé, tel que je l'aurais façonné. Il sera parfait.

– Il ne te suivra jamais, pas après toutes les abominations que tu as pu faire, pas après tous les crimes que tu as commis. Il te tuera, le moment venu et ce jour-là tu auras l'impression d'être un insecte face à lui.

– Comme toujours tu fondes trop d'espoir en l'espèce humaine Albus, j'aurai aimé que tu sois là pour le voir me rejoindre, j'aurai aimé voir l'expression de ton visage à ce moment mais malheureusement tu seras mort, et moi je vivrais. J'instaurerais un règne où tout espoir sera vain, et où tous me craindront. Ça sera mon monde, un monde à mon image.

– Comme toujours Tom tu ne prends pas en considération le fait qu'Harry a beaucoup plus de cœur que tu ne le penses. Il donnerait sa vie pour un de ses amis, tu peux toujours te bercer de douces illusions mais je t'affirme qu'il ne te suivra jamais.

Le silence se fit alors qu'Harry assimilait chaque parole qui fut prononcée. Draco lui tira la main pour le forcer à le regarder, il ne prononça aucun mot, mais son regard lui disait que lui, il savait à quel point il était loin de ressembler à cet homme, à quel point il était différent. Draco caressa la joue du brun dans un geste rassurant, et au même moment les sorts se remirent à fuser.

Harry entendait Naguini se mouvoir au sol. Ce dernier essayait de se frayer un passage, de se créer une ouverture entre deux sorts portés par son maître. Un immense serpent de feu fit alors son apparition, fondant sur le directeur qui d'un geste particulièrement habile pour son âge invoqua une immense boule d'eau qui engloba le serpent. Fumseck, le phœnix de Dumbeldore essayait de crever les yeux du serpent, alors qu'il allait y parvenir, l'énorme serpent le projeta d'un coup de queue avant de se glisser derrière le directeur pour attendre le moment propice avant de frapper. Pendant ce temps, le mage noir ne se retenait pas, il utilisait une nuée de sorts tous plus puissants les uns que les autres sur le vieux directeur. Des créatures spectaculaires apparaissaient avant de se faire engloutir par un contre-sort. Draco et Harry ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils devaient ou non intervenir mais au moment où Naguini profitait d'une ouverture dans la garde du directeur et s'abattait sur le vieil homme, Harry ne put se retenir et bouscula avec force la porte qui vint s'abattre dans un énorme fracas contre le mur.

La scène paraissait figée, Harry et Draco se tenaient toujours par la main, Dumbeldore gisait sur le sol sa respiration s'affaiblissant à mesure que les secondes s'enfuyaient et Voldemort qui souriait et riait comme un dément, les bras levés vers le ciel dans un signe de victoire prématurée.

Ron n'avait pu maintenir le corps de son amie en lévitation plus longtemps, en effet, les différents sorts qui fusaient ainsi que les obstacles dus à la bataille rendaient la manœuvre trop dangereuse pour être maintenue. Ils progressaient aussi vite que possible et ils finirent par tomber sur un homme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

Steeven observa le trio, le reconnaissant presque immédiatement, il prononça leurs prénoms et ces derniers furent plus que surpris de l'entendre. Il observa le tableau qu'ils formaient. Un jeune homme noir qui venait apparemment de vivre une expérience traumatisante et qui ne tenait debout uniquement que grâce à la main du jeune homme roux qui le tirait à sa suite, ce jeune homme roux portait sur son dos une jeune fille évanouie qui était sûrement Hermione si il en jugeait par les déclarations de Harry.

– Ne t'inquiète pas je suis un ami d'Harry, il est avec Draco, un petit blond, laisse-moi porter ton amie et occupe-toi de ce jeune homme, vous devez vous mettre à l'abri, tu comprends.

Ron l'observa incrédule puis tournant la tête vers Blaise, il comprit toute l'urgence de la situation. Blaise semblait au bord de l'évanouissement, s'ils se faisaient attaquer maintenant autant dire qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de survie. Cet homme avait prononcé le prénom de son meilleur ami mais beaucoup de personnes le connaissait, seulement si son nom intervenait maintenant peut-être qu'alors ses prières avaient été écoutées et que le brun était revenu. Poussé par une ultime lueur d'espoir, Ron suivit le jeune homme, il le laissa s'occuper d'Hermione alors qu'il passait un bras autour de son petit ami pour le maintenir debout. Ron ouvrit la marche, dans cette situation, il était le seul encore capable de se battre enfin lui et cet inconnu, il décida alors que pour la plus grande sécurité de tous, ils devaient se mettre à l'abri. Ron les emmena aussi rapidement que possible dans la salle sur demande. Steeven nettoyait le passage, il tuait ou immobilisait tout ce qui essayait de se mettre en travers de leur route. Au moment où la porte apparut, Ron laissa entrer Steeven qui portait toujours Hermione, il poussa presque Blaise pour qu'il entre à son tour dans la salle et au moment où il franchissait la porte, il sentit une brûlure se répandre dans son dos. Une douleur insupportable l'assaillit par vague, Ron en tomba sur les genoux, Steeven vint aussitôt à son aide pour le faire rentrer dans la salle puis il laissa la porte se refermer sur eux, dans l'espoir qu'enfin ils seraient en sécurité.

Ron s'était écroulé au sol, son corps étant traversé de spasme, il hurlait à plein poumons tant la douleur était insupportable. Il avait l'impression que son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, qu'il lui brûlait la peau. Ses mains lacéraient son corps dans l'espoir vain de d'ôter cette chaleur insoutenable.

Blaise sortit de sa transe en entendant les hurlements de son Gryffondors. Il se précipita sur lui, hésitant à le prendre dans ses bras tant sa propre peau semblait le faire souffrir. Il essaya de calmer la terreur qui l'emplissait alors qu'il était tellement impuissant face au désarroi de cet être si important à ses yeux. Steeven s'approcha alors, il éloigna le Serpentard le temps d'examiner Ron. Il plaça ses mains au-dessus du corps tremblant de Ron, il trouva presque immédiatement le sort qui causait ces douleurs. Un sort cuisant, qui brûlait ses organes internes, le rongeait de l'intérieur. Le jeune homme continuait de se tordre au sol en poussant d'horribles hurlements. Steeven devait agir rapidement avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles, le problème résidait dans le fait de maintenir immobile Ron afin de lui apporter les soins nécessaires. Il balaya la pièce des yeux et tomba sur le jeune Serpentard, son regard suintait la douleur, on voyait qu'il aimait ce rouquin alors il l'interpella, lui demanda de maintenir Ron au sol. Blaise s'exécuta, dès que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec la peau de Ron, il sentit la chaleur inhabituelle qui émanait du corps de son amant, ce dernier hurla un peu plus sa douleur, le contact étant insupportable pour le pauvre jeune sorcier. Steeven sortit une fiole de sa poche et en fit boire le contenu à Ron, puis il plaça sa baguette au-dessus du corps étendu et prononça des mots que personne dans la salle n'aurait pu comprendre. Un voile vert, transparent, s'étira et enveloppa le corps malade de Ron, il fallut attendre de longues minutes avant de voir le corps de Ron cesser ses tremblements. Ses hurlements se firent moins forts et moins réguliers avant de complètement s'éteindre. Puis ses yeux se fermèrent et sa poitrine trouva un rythme régulier auquel se soulever. Blaise s'effondra sur lui, son corps traversé par des soubresauts incontrôlables alors que ses larmes dévalaient ses joues en cascade.

Steeven bien qu'épuisé par le sort utilisé pour soigner Ron, se tourna et alla s'occuper de la jeune femme étendue au sol un peu plus loin. Il s'approcha d'elle et souleva sa longue chevelure pour regarder si elle avait été blessée à la tête. S'attelant au plus urgent, il fut d'abord rassuré de voir qu'elle respirait encore. Il observa le fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie au niveau du front. Il sortit un autre flacon de sa poche et laissa quelques gouttes de la potion s'étaler sur la plaie. Aussitôt le sang s'arrêta de couler, les bords de la plaie se rapprochèrent pour finalement se rejoindre et s'effacer complètement. Hermione bougea légèrement et Steeven invoqua un lit afin d'y déposer le jeune fille. Il en invoqua ensuite un second pour Ron et s'occupa de vérifier si Blaise était lui aussi blessé. Pendant tout ce temps, ces pensées n'avaient de cesse d'aller vers une seule et unique personne, Harry, il espérait que ce dernier s'en sortait et qu'il parviendrait à ses fins, tuer Voldemort.

Le rire dément de Voldemort raisonnait dans la pièce alors que Draco et Harry s'étaient précipités aux côtés de leur directeur agonisant. Le vieil homme voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Harry l'interpella, le supplia de rester éveillé. En entendant le son de sa voix, Dumbeldore sourit, il ouvra les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de son protégé. Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre la réaction de son élève. Le poison de Naguini s'était depuis longtemps infiltré dans chaque pore de sa peau, la douleur n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, maintenant pour le vieil homme il ne restait plus qu'un état cotonneux. Il savait que sa poitrine se soulevait moins vite, que son cœur ralentissait, pourtant tout ça n'avait pas d'importance, en revanche revoir son visage une dernière fois ça s'était important, ça s'était le plus précieux cadeau que la vie aurait pu lui offrir, le revoir une dernière fois et lui dire à quel point il pouvait être désolé, désolé pour toutes les fois où il avait cru bien faire en lui cachant la vérité, en lui faisant prendre des risques inconsidérés, en se servant de lui et de son lien avec cet être méprisant. Toutes ses forces l'avaient quittées, il savait que temps était maintenant contre lui, il rassembla ses forces et dit simplement en souriant « je suis désolé ». Sa poitrine stoppa tout mouvement, la bruit de sa respiration disparu, l'étincelle dans son regard s'éteignit. Dumbeldore était parti et cette fois rien ni personne ne pourrait le ramener.

Tout ce qu'Harry entendait c'était les derniers mots du vieil homme, « je suis désolé », ses mots résonnaient en lui, sa vision se limitait à se corps étendu au sol, inerte, sans vie, son professeur, celui qui lui avait apprit bien plus que quiconque, même si leurs rapports n'avaient pas toujours étaient au beau fixe, Harry avait toujours eu un immense respect pour cet homme et encore une fois une personne qu'il aimait venait de mourir à cause de lui, pour lui. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il serrait la main de Draco un peu plus fort, perdre une personne cher, qui pouvait-il bien lui rester à perdre ? Le visage de Ron et d'Hermione lui traversèrent l'esprit mais étrangement, comme lors de son entraînement le seul visage qui resta fixe dans son esprit, fut celui de Draco, son visage doux, ses cheveux aussi blond que les blés, ses yeux gris qui suivant l'humeur de leur propriétaire pouvait ressemblait à un ciel en pleine tempête ou alors à un océan se calmant après une nuit déchaînée. Draco avait toujours eu l'air d'un animal sauvage pour lui, un animal indomptable et qu'on ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer, de désirer, de regarder sans jamais oser le toucher. Pourtant le blond le laissait faire, ils se tenaient par la main depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, en plein milieu de ce chaos, Draco restait sa lumière d'espoir, la chaleur qui le retenait à cette vie alors qu'un gouffre froid et insipide s'enroulait un peu plus autour de son cœur.

Ce monstre, cet être à peine humain, lui avait tout pris et ça depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Tout d'abord, il l'avait privé d'un foyer et d'une famille aimante, en le privant de la chaleur de ses parents, puis quand enfin il avait cru avoir trouvé une personne de sa famille en Sirius, il lui avait prit, il lui avait arraché le privant une nouvelle fois de la douceur d'un foyer. Puis était venu le temps où la famille de Ron avait été prise en chasse, Charlie s'était vu défiguré, Fred était mort, Percy avait disparu, trois membres d'une même famille et tout le reste de ses membres qui restent à les pleurer, à les plaindre, jamais personne n'oubliera, leur présence, leurs éclats de rire, l'avenir qu'ils n'auront jamais. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit au Lord, non il lui fallait plus, plus de souffrance, plus de sang, plus de douleur, alors il s'était attaqué à ces proches et Remus était tombé ainsi que sa femme Tonks, tous deux jeunes parents d'un petit garçon. Harry avait suffisamment perdu, suffisamment souffert et l'idée de perdre une personne, non, l'idée de perdre l'homme qui avait sa main glissée dans la sienne lui était juste insupportable. Il posa son regard sur son étrange compagnon et fut rassurer d'y lire une conviction et une confiance sans bornes. Harry se redressa alors, emportant dans son geste le blond qu'il tenait toujours. Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent quelques secondes ainsi, se promettant presque silencieusement qu'après ils profiteraient de la chance qu'ils méritaient. Ils firent face ensemble, comme un seul homme au Lord le plus puissant et malfaisant de tous les temps.

– Hé bien hé bien, si je m'attendais à te voir en compagnie de Draco, Harry, là je dois t'avouer que je suis surpris, néanmoins regarde la réalité en face, Dumbeldore est mort, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

– On verra bien Tom, on verra bien, en tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que je ne te suivrais jamais et que dans un cas comme d'un autre, tout ça va prendre fin maintenant.

– Je ne crois pas non, je trouve ça assez divertissant de jouer avec toi.

– Et moi j'en ai plus que marre de vivre avec vous sur le dos, c'est fini.

Sans laisser le temps à Voldemort de réagir il attaqua tout de suite, Draco enchaînant les sorts à ses cotés, leurs magies se trouvant étroitement liées. Les sorts de l'un s'appliquant avec la magie de l'autre. Voldemort était plus que surpris par cette étalage de force, les meubles implosaient, les fenêtres volaient en éclats, les murs se fissuraient sous la pression qu'imposait cette force réunie par les deux jeunes hommes. Voldemort pesta, essaya, attaqua sans relâche mais chaque sort ne faisaient que rebondir. Harry et Draco pouvaient sentir chaque parcelle de magie que recelait le château, après tout comme leur avait toujours dit leur directeur « à Poudlard une aide sera toujours apportée à ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin » et là Poudlard leur donnait ce dont ils avaient besoin, toutes ses réserves, toutes ses forces pour les enrouler, les englober, les traverser et enfin les rendre plus forts, plus puissants, en mesure de se défendre et de mettre fin à ce calvaire. Leurs regards étaient aussi froids qu'intransigeants, posant sur l'homme face à eux un jugement sans appel. Naguini tenta sa chance, il attaqua, encore et encore, en projetant son corps long et fin sur les deux jeunes sorciers, mais ces efforts furent vain, le château avait prit sa décision et sa décision était d'aider ses deux jeunes hommes. À chaque fois que le serpent essayait, il se heurtait à un mur de magie, un mur transparent mais bien solide, et au bout de quelques tentatives, le serpent commença à ressentir les effets dus à ses attaques, la rencontre de son corps contre cette barrière lui était plus que néfaste et lentement son corps se consuma, sa magie le quitta et alla rejoindre Harry et Draco. Voldemort venait de perdre son plus précieux compagnon, il était conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas toucher les deux écoliers, la rage qui le consumait menaçait d'exploser à tout moment, de s'abattre sur l'école entière, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu. Comme toujours Voldemort avait négligé une chose, le lieu de cette bataille, ce lieu avec sa propre âme, sa propre conscience, ce lieu capable d'aider les plus nécessiteux, un lieu ayant choisi de ne pas le suivre, lui, mais de donner leurs chances à deux êtres qui méritaient d'avoir un avenir, peut-être même commun. Voldemort leva alors sa baguette plus furieux que jamais et lança une pluie d'«avada kedavra » mais à mesure qu'il lançait ses sorts, leurs puissances s'amenuisaient, sa magie s'affaiblissait, Harry et Draco ressemblaient un peu à des catalyseurs, ils absorbaient toute la magie qui se trouvait à proximité, même celle de leur ennemi. Les garçons virent tout de suite la différence, jusqu'alors, la magie qui les avait traversé avait été chaude et douce mais là, elle devenait froide et visqueuse, rien à voir avec leur précédente expérience, et comme connectés sans avoir à parler, les deux garçons décidèrent de se débarrasser de cette sensation oppressante qu'était la magie de Voldemort, ils lancèrent ensemble un « Avada kadavra ». Un rayon de lumière verte s'étira d'eux pour filer droit en plein cœur du Lord. Ce dernier vit le rayon arriver sur lui comme au ralenti, voyant sa mort inexorable et se posant l'ultime question avant de s'éteindre définitivement : qu'avait-il raté pour qu'il en soit arriver là ? Où avait-il échoué ? Puis le rayon le toucha, traversa ce qui restait de son misérable cœur, une douleur effroyable le transperçant, son corps se tendit, puis s'arqua pour prendre un angle étrange, puis sa poitrine stoppa définitivement tout mouvement, sa respiration resta bloquée puis son corps tomba, lentement, comme au ralenti, le bruit de sa rencontre avec le sol fit sourire les deux sorciers présents face à lui. La bête venait de tomber, le règne du monstre de s'achever, alors que de nombreux combats retentissaient encore à l'extérieur, Harry et Draco savaient que maintenant un avenir pouvait être envisageable, un avenir sans douleur, ni guerre, un avenir où la joie pourrait transparaître et inonder la vie de chaque personne le méritant.

Draco prit le temps d'observer Harry, sa main toujours entrelacée avec la sienne diffusant en lui une douce chaleur apaisante, plus douce encore que la sensation d'avoir été traversé par la magie vivant dans l'école. Harry souriait et aux yeux de Draco le tableau n'avait pas de prix. Leurs longues soirées à discuter, leurs crises de rire, leurs coups de gueules, mais aussi le passé, toutes ces années qui avaient fait d'eux ce qu'ils étaient maintenant. Sa main se leva et se déposa sur la joue halée du brun. Harry sursauta en sentant ce contact doux sur sa peau, il fit face au blond. Ensemble, ils y étaient parvenus, ensemble, ils avaient vaincus, ensemble. Il lui sourit un peu plus, ses pensées étant totalement focalisées sur cet être avec qui il avait été rival si longtemps alors que maintenant il ne lui inspirait plus que douceur et réconfort, hésitant mais pourtant avec une certaine part de confiance ou de folie il s'avança, juste un pas, suffisamment pour que son visage soit à quelques centimètres du blond, très près, mais pas encore assez. À cette distance, il pouvait voir ce qu'il avait toujours su, la finesse du visage du blond, l'intensité de son regard, l'aspect soyeux de sa chevelure. Draco avait gardé sa main sur la joue d'Harry et maintenant qu'ils se faisaient face, il l'attira contre lui avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le geste ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes mais c'était suffisant, suffisant pour eux deux. Chacun comprenait ce que ce baiser avait voulu dire, cette intense chaleur, ce fourmillement les traversant par vagues. Leurs fronts restèrent soudés un instant avant qu'Harry ose briser le silence en remerciant Draco pour toute l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée. Pour toute réponse, Draco posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celles du brun, les laissant quelques instants, immobiles, plus douces que le duvet d'une plume et avec ce simple contact, Harry avait l'impression que tout son être allait s'envoler, décoller, l'emmener plus loin qu'il n'avait jamais été. Draco signifia à Harry qu'ils devaient retrouver les autres, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie, il savait que pour le brun c'était une nécessité. Ils firent léviter le corps sans vie des deux hommes dans la pièce, et à leur passage, tous les partisans du Lord s'éloignèrent pour finir par fuir. Ils déposèrent le corps de leur directeur dans ce qui restait de la grande salle là où se trouvait le reste des professeurs vivants. Une fois chose faite, ils partirent retrouver leurs amis. Il ne leur fallut pas plus de quinze minutes pour les trouver. Devant le mur, comme l'avait fait leurs compagnons avant eux, ils tournèrent trois fois en pensant à ce qu'ils voulaient trouver et la porte apparut. Harry hésita entre son envie de les retrouver et sa crainte de leur jugement, puis Draco déposa un baiser sur sa joue en lui disant.

– On vient de battre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as peur de tes amis tout de même.

Harry reconnut parfaitement le ton sarcastique employé par Draco et ne put que sourire en l'entendant. Il attrapa alors la poignée et la tournant, ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Deux lits étaient disposés, un où reposait Hermione et l'autre où reposait Ron. Harry n'osa avancer, craignant ce qu'il découvrirait sur ces lits. Draco l'encouragea, le tira à sa suite pour qu'il le suive. Draco et Harry arrivèrent à proximité des deux sorciers étendus, Blaise sourit à son ami en le voyant main dans la main avec le Gryffondor et il se dit que finalement Draco n'aurait peut-être pas besoin de son cadeau de Noël.

Ron allait un peu mieux, il s'était réveillé, son corps était douloureux et brûlé par endroit mais il n'y avait rien d'irréversible et ça il le devait à Steeven. Harry fut satisfait de le voir ainsi et de voir la tendresse et l'amour qui émanait du jeune couple. Ron leva les yeux au ciel dans un signe qui voulait simplement dire « qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, je me suis fais avoir, et en plus je le regrette même pas » et Harry rigola, il prit son ami dans ses bras et rompa pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé le contact qui l'unissait au blond. Aussitôt, et malgré la joie ressentie par ses retrouvailles, Harry sentit un manque crucial, un froid insipide l'envahir, alors après s'être dégagé de l'emprise du rouquin il récupéra la main du blond, sans voir le sourire satisfait de ce dernier et se tourna vers Hermione. Cette dernière s'était aussi réveillée, Steeven avait fait des miracles pour la sortir de l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé, elle regardait son ami, heureux et apaisé, c'étaient les premiers mots qui lui venait à l'esprit en le voyant. Elle lui sourit à son tour et lui souhaita la bienvenue. Steeven s'approcha alors et voulut vérifier si la jeune fille se portait bien, Harry vit aussitôt la couleur rouge des joues de son amie et ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire moqueur avant que cette dernière ne lève à son tour les yeux au ciel en signe de résignation.

Draco leur expliqua que Voldemort n'était plus et chacun put alors laisser sa joie s'exprimer en toute liberté.

Au total, la moitié des étudiants et du corps enseignant avaient péri en cette nuit tragique, mourant pour une cause qui leur était chère, mourant pour laisser un espoir à la génération suivante de vivre sans trace de cette guerre, sans craindre pour leurs vies, sans craindre de finir dans les mains d'un sorcier trop puissant et trop vaniteux pour exister. Les professeurs survivants prirent rapidement les choses en mains et comme le directeur avait déjà pris les dispositions nécessaires, Severus et Minerva s'occupèrent des blessés et des morts. Les survivants offrirent d'eux-mêmes un dernier hommage à leur directeur. Les élèves les plus grièvement blessés furent envoyer à Saint-Mangouste, célèbre hôpital londonien sorcier. Tous les corps furent transporter dans un abri à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Rogue s'inquiétait de ne pas trouver son neveu mais fut rassurer quand ce dernier lui envoya un message en lui signifiant qu'ils allaient bien. Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne se montra durant le reste de la journée. En ce 25 décembre, Voldemort était mort avec bon nombre de ses partisans mais aussi bon nombres d'élèves. Beaucoup célébreraient ce jour avec encore plus de gloire que d'habitude, mais eux, pour le moment, n'avaient pas encore le cœur aussi léger, trop de choses restaient à faire, trop de choses restaient à voir et à dire, mais peut-être, oui peut-être qu'ils pourraient profiter encore un peu de ce moment de quiétude, de ce moment de paix où chacun d'entre eux savait qu'il était juste à sa place. Des fauteuils apparurent dans la salle sur demande et rapidement Draco se retrouva assis avec un Harry dans les bras dont la tête dodelinait à mesure que le temps s'égrenait. L'utilisation de cette forme de magie les avaient littéralement vidés et tous deux s'endormirent rapidement, étrangement en sécurité, profitant de cette chaleur et de cette sensation de bien-être qu'ils n'étaient sûr de trouver qu'en la présence de l'autre. Demain restait une aventure, une longue aventure mais pour le moment ils voulaient juste profiter de ce moment. Ron s'endormit en sentant sa moitié se coucher à ses côtés et Hermione se laissa aller en voyant Steeven se rapprocher. Chacun savait que les explications à venir seraient difficiles mais après tout maintenant plus rien ne les pressaient.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 Le goût des nouvelles choses.

Quarante-huit heures, ça faisait quarante-huit heures que Voldemort était mort. Severus et Minerva avaient officiellement prit la direction conjointe de Poudlard. Les choses reprenaient lentement leur cours comme tant de fois dans le passé, mais cette fois était la dernière de toute. Dans le monde entier, on fêtait la chute du Lord noir et la victoire de deux jeunes sorciers. Harry avait tout de suite affirmé que sans Draco il n'aurait pas pu y arriver. Tous les ovationnaient presque et les reporters s'acharnaient pour le moindre petit espoir d'avoir une interview du jeune couple. Bien sûr grâce aux nouveaux directeurs, les pauvres journalistes eurent quelques problèmes à trop insister. En effet, ils furent victimes d'une maladie étrange les forçant à se comporter de manière complètement ahurie, bien sûr le maître des potions n'y était absolument pour rien, après tout qui irait suspecter un respectable directeur de collège.

Ron se remettait doucement et profitait pleinement des attentions de son Serpentard préféré. En effet, ce dernier semblait s'être donné comme mission d'être aux petits soins pour son amoureux. Alors il passait ses journées à combler chacune de ses attentes, à le dorloter, à le couvrir d'amour et de tendresse et ça pour le plus grand bonheur du rouquin. Tout le monde frappait à la porte avant d'entrer de crainte de tomber sur une scène plus qu'équivoque. Même Rogue s'était résigné alors qu'il tombait sur le couple bouche à bouche avec un Blaise plus qu'entreprenant sur un Ron plus que convaincu si on en jugeait les gémissements qu'il laissait allègrement jaillir. Ils allaient juste bien et profitaient de cette nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à eux. Bien sûr, il avait fallu que Blaise annonce la vérité à Draco, il avait dû lui dire qu'il avait tué sa mère. Son ami était maintenant orphelin, aucun membre de sa famille n'avait survécu à cette guerre. Draco n'avait pas hurlé, il ne l'avait pas tapé, il l'avait juste regardé, la perte de sa mère se lisait sur ses traits mais Draco l'avait rassuré, personne ne connaissait mieux sa mère que lui, il savait ce dont elle était capable et il préférait ne pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ses amis étaient tombés. Blaise s'était sentit soulagé par les paroles de son meilleur ami, allégé du poids de cette culpabilité. Cela ne faisait que quarante-huit heures que la guerre était finie et déjà Blaise voyait l'avenir avec un sourire immense sur le visage.

Hermione se trouvait à l'infirmerie depuis qu'ils étaient sortis de la salle sur demande, la blessure à sa tête restant suffisamment sérieuse pour la garder sous surveillance. La jeune fille ne s'en plaignait pas, Steeven passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Ce dernier fut obligé d'aller se présenter auprès des deux directeurs, ils lui donnèrent l'autorisation de rester au château aussi longtemps qu'il le désirerait pour le remercier de son rôle dans cette guerre. Steeven et Hermione passaient de longues heures à discuter, ils avaient beaucoup de points commun. Hermione n'était pas insensible au charme du jeune homme et ce dernier semblait très à l'aise avec cet état de fait, Harry s'amusait à les taquiner mais s'arrêtait rapidement quand Steeven retournait rapidement la situation en le taquinant à son tour sur sa « relation » avec un certain blond. Hermione souriait de nouveau comme avant et aux yeux d'Harry, c'était une chose merveilleuse. Steeven aimait la compagnie de cette jeune fille, beaucoup plus mûre, plus intelligente que la plupart des filles de son âge. Quand elle s'emportait dans un sujet qui lui tenait à cœur, on pouvait voir ses yeux briller de milles feux, et ça Steeven appréciait plus que tout, alors il passait la plupart de son temps avec elle, il apprenait à la découvrir, il se laissait aller à la douceur et au tempérament emporté de cette jeune fille, il se laissait aller à rêver que peut-être faire un bout de chemin avec elle pourrait être une aventure formidable, pleine de rebondissements, de joie, de douceur mais aussi de fougue, oui il se laissait aller à rêver alors pendant qu'elle parlait et que lui contemplait le ciel étoilé qui se perdait dans son regard, il la stoppa d'un baiser, ça lui avait juste semblé naturel de le faire et Hermione se laissa aller dans la chaleur de cette étreinte en priant pour que ça ne soit qu'un début, le début d'un avenir à deux.

Draco et Harry ne s'étaient plus quittés depuis qu'ils étaient sorti de la salle sur demande. Harry était resté présent quand Blaise avait annoncé au blond la mort de sa mère, Harry l'avait soutenu, lui avait offert une épaule sur laquelle se reposer et Draco s'était laissé aller l'espace de quelques heures. Leur relation naissait dans des gestes tendres, des caresses ; souvent, ils se prenaient la main, quelques fois, ils se laissaient aller à un baiser mais qui ne durait que quelques secondes, jamais plus. Cela faisait quarante-huit heures que la guerre était finie, Harry était aller voir ses amis et chacun d'eux avaient l'air plutôt occupé alors il retournait voir son blond, le cœur léger, sans avoir le besoin de se retourner sur son passage. Les moments passés avec Draco était d'une douceur extrême, c'était si bon, si délectable, le contact de sa peau avec celle pâle du blond l'électrisait à chaque fois. Harry avait déjà eu quelques amants mais rien de bien sérieux et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant ce jour. En même temps, rien n'avait jamais été normal avec Draco, tout avait toujours été poussé à l'extrême, leur rivalité, leurs bagarres, leurs vengeances et maintenant leurs réactions, Harry savait que c'était pour cette raison que lui et Draco ne se laissaient pas aller quand ils s'embrassaient, ils avaient peur de perdre le contrôle, peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir face à ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment, à ce qu'ils désiraient vraiment. Harry se demanda si il pourrait regretter de se laisser aller avec lui mais il éloigna rapidement cette idée en se disant que de toute façon il était hors de question qu'il reste loin de lui.

Il le trouva dans sa chambre, Draco sortait de sa douche, il portait en tout et pour tout une serviette autour de la taille et une autre qu'il utilisait pour sécher ses cheveux. À ce moment-là, le pauvre cerveau du brun se mit en mode bug, il ne s'était pas attendu à tomber sur Draco dans cette tenue pas plus que dans cette situation, en effet, il distinguait sans peine des minuscules gouttes d'eau perlé, glisser, lécher la peau opaline de Draco, les yeux d'Harry étaient hypnotisé par ces gouttes d'eaux. Il les observait descendre, se perdre sur cette serviette qui était de trop sur ce corps parfait. Sa respiration s'était bloquée depuis longtemps déjà et son cœur battait si vite qu'il menaçait de faire exploser sa poitrine à tout moment. Pourtant il avança, pas consciemment, mais il avança, attiré à en perdre la raison par cet homme extraordinaire.

Les yeux de Draco se chargèrent d'une lueur intense alors qu'il voyait Harry se rapprocher de lui. Il pensait que le brun en aurait pour plus longtemps que ça mais finalement il ne regrettait pas, son corps l'avait brûlé d'un désir intense au moment où il avait touché le brun, mais il s'était contenu, retenu de toutes ses forces, il avait tout fait pour réfrèner ce besoin intense de le toucher et de le sentir. Le regard d'Harry était chargé de désir, d'un désir dévastateur et ça uniquement tourné vers lui. Il laissa la serviette qu'il utilisait pour se sécher les cheveux tomber au sol. Harry continuait d'avancer, doucement tout en l'observant avec insistance. Draco aurait aimé rester calme dans cette situation mais à chaque pas que faisait Harry dans sa direction, son corps le trahissait un peu plus. Sa peau était parcourue de frissons, son corps semblait le brûler aux endroits où Harry posait son regard sur lui, il le laissa approcher, observa cet air sensuel qui se peignait sur son petit ami.

Draco le trouvait plus qu'à son goût comme ça, il sentait les barrières qu'il avait lui-même posées, s'effondrer, s'envoler, alors que son désir se faisait violent, urgent, vital. Cette voix qui lui avait hurlé de rester calme jusqu'alors, de ne pas se jeter sur le brun pour s'approprier son corps, à cet instant-là alors qu'Harry s'approchait toujours un peu plus, Draco ne voulait plus se retenir, il ne voulait plus penser au lendemain, il ne voulait pas penser aux répercussions de ses actes. Au fond de lui, il avait su à la seconde où il avait aperçu cette chevelure brune dans le couloir, il avait su que ça se terminerait de cette façon. Cette chaleur qui avait commencé à se disperser en lui quelques minutes plus tôt, se diffusait maintenant dans l'intégralité de son corps. Harry arriva à quelques centimètres du blond, il n'avait toujours prononcé aucune parole, il se contentait de regarder la plus belle merveille qui lui ait été donné de voir. Harry aurait pu se noyer dans cet océan gris déchaîné et passionné qu'était les yeux du blond.

Draco était partagé entre désir, envie, fierté d'être désiré par le brun, mais aussi quelque chose de plus profond, quelque chose de plus fort. Cette sensation était née sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, de leurs messages laissés à leurs rencontres furtives, Draco avait senti les choses devenir différentes et plus fortes mais de là à ressentir cette explosion de sentiments, de douceur, de chaleur, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et pourtant il l'accueillait à bras ouverts. Il posa sa main sur la joue halée de son brun et laissa ses doigts retrouver avec délice le contact de cette peau si familière et en même temps pas encore assez. Ses doigts courraient sur le visage du brun, retraçaient chaque courbe, passant sur le front, retraçant la fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui y trônait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il passa ensuite sur les yeux du brun, l'obligeant ainsi à briser le contact visuel pendant quelques instant, puis il longea l'arrête de son nez, avant de se poser délicatement sur ses lèvres. Il en retraça leur contour, ce contour qu'il n'avait qu'effleurer, n'osant même pas laisser leurs langues se rencontrer de crainte de se perdre définitivement. Mû par ce tourbillon de sensation, Draco se pencha sur ses lèvres appétissantes, il déposa les siennes dessus, juste pour les couvrir, avant de laisser sa langue les caresser dans une demande muette d'autorisation de passage. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres, laissa sa jumelle rencontrer sa langue. Elles se rencontraient pour la première fois et pourtant elles avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. Rapidement leur baiser s'enflamma, dépassant leurs espérances les plus secrètes. Draco passait ses mains dans la chevelure indomptable du brun et Harry lui essayait désespérément de s'accrocher au torse du blond pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre sous l'intensité de cet échange.

Harry suppliait le blond par ses gémissements de continuer, d'accentuer cet échange, de faire aller plus loin qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et Draco ne pouvait que fondre sous ses gémissements. Leurs mains s'exploraient, leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se desceller et les gémissements de l'un se perdait dans les gémissements de l'autre. Draco laissa ses mains descendre le long du cou du brun, effleurant à peine son épiderme. Harry ôta sa robe de sorcier et sa chemise pour mieux sentir le corps brûlant de son blond. Dès que ce fut fait, il retourna goûter avec avidité aux lèvres de Draco. Ce dernier continua ses caresses et laissa ses mains glisser le long du dos du brun, traçant une route sinueuse jusqu'au creux des reins d'Harry. Ce dernier si il avait déjà était plus qu'enflammé par leur baiser, avait l'impression de perdre la tête sous les caresses de son amant. Il tremblait de toute part, avait un mal fou à contrôler sa respiration, pourtant il voulait aussi goûter à la texture de la peau opaline de son petit ami. Alors il se laissa guider par ses envies, ne pensa à rien d'autre qu'à cet être important à ses yeux, il bougea ses mains, les laissa s'aventurer sur ce torse finement ciselé. Draco réagit aussitôt et laissa échapper un râle de plaisir. Harry trouva ce son particulièrement exquis et s'enhardit dans ses gestes. Ses doigts se faisaient plus aventureux et glissaient le long de cette serviette de bain décidément bien trop gênante à son goût. Draco se faisait la même réflexion sur le pantalon du brun, il décida alors d'en défaire chaque attache et de le faire glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sur le sol. Harry se retrouva alors en sous-vêtement face à son petit ami. Le désir qu'il ressentait pour le blond était clairement visible dans l'étroit tissu du caleçon du brun.

Draco passa un doigt sur le sexe du brun à travers le tissu. Harry rejeta la tête en arrière, il laissa cette sensation si intense le parcourir, ce plaisir dévastateur qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment le submerger, l'engloutir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé se trouver dans cette situation quelques mois plus tôt et pourtant à cet instant il n'aurait échanger sa place pour rien au monde. Draco profita de cet opportunité pour prendre d'assaut le cou du brun, ses lèvres se pressaient contre sa peau, goûtaient, embrassaient, laissaient sur leurs passages des sillons humides qui luisaient sur cette peau halée. Draco grignotait le cou du brun le marquant comme sien par endroit puis, pressé de découvrir le reste de ce corps, il descendit, passa sur la clavicule offerte avant de continuer et de taquiner doucement un téton dressé. Harry gémit un peu plus, son corps se tendait vers celui du blond. Leurs corps se frottaient, ondulaient l'un contre l'autre. Leurs érections déjà clairement présentes roulaient l'une contre l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment conscients de leurs gestes pas plus que des sons particulièrement érotiques qu'ils produisaient ensemble. Seul leurs importaient l'urgence de se découvrir, de se laisser consumer par se feu ardent qui émanait d'eux.

Draco poussa Harry vers le lit proche d'eux et il le poussa encore pour qu'il s'allonge, le brun se laissa faire, ayant pleinement confiance en Draco. Le blond observa son amant, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, ses joues légèrement rouges, ses lèvres gonflées d'avoir était embrassé avec passion, le contraste de ses draps en soie verte avec la peau brune d'harry et ces yeux, ses yeux si pétillants, si embrumés de désir et de passion, s'il avait osé Draco aurait pensé qu'il pouvait presque y lire autre chose, de l'abandon, de la tendresse, de l'affection, de la confiance, tant d'émotions différentes, tant de sentiments inconnus et qui pourtant prenaient un sens avec le brun. Harry l'observait aussi, regardait ce dont il n'avait même jamais rêvé, ce corps parfait, cette beauté froide révélant un tempérament de feu, ses yeux toujours aussi expressifs, comme le nombre de fois où ils s'étaient battus dans les couloirs de l'école. Maintenant ils s'apprêtaient à livrer un tout autre combat où les coups seront remplacés par des caresses et des baisers.

Draco repartit alors à la découverte de ce corps, il passa rapidement sur le torse du brun puis continua sa route vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses tout en prenant soin de ne pas toucher au sexe gonflé du brun. Il remonta de l'intérieur du genou, léchant et mordant par endroit cette peau si sensible, il continua de remonter, il pouvait voir le sexe du brun tressauter à chaque fois qu'il s'en rapprochait et enfin il y arriva. Il déposa quelques baisers sur le tissu avant de faire glisser le vêtement et de libérer ainsi l'érection de son amant. Draco approcha son visage de ce sexe, il en respira l'odeur, puis il décida que la torture avait suffisamment durée. Il sortit sa langue mutine et la laissa se balader sur cette colonne de chair. Harry se cambrait à chaque touché, Draco le mettait au supplice, ce qu'il lui faisait le rendait fou, sa langue le touchait mais toujours pas assez, il avait besoin de tellement plus, de tellement plus de chaleur, de douceur, de moiteur, il voulait sentir ses lèvres se refermer sur lui, coulisser sur son sexe, il voulait pouvoir se perdre dans cette bouche experte et Draco ne se fit pas prier, il emprisonna son sexe entre ses lèvres. Il glissa d'abord doucement, il prit le temps de profiter de chaque gémissement du brun, de son goût si particulier, de cette envie de lui donner tout ce qu'il désire. Puis, rattrapé par son propre désir, il accentua la cadence, emprisonnant toujours un peu plus profondément le membre du brun. Draco présenta alors ses doigts aux lèvres du brun qui ne tarda pas à les engloutir avant de les sucer avec avidité. Sentir la langue d'Harry sur ces doigts rendait littéralement fou le blond, il commença alors à préparer son amant, en essayant d'y mettre beaucoup de tendresse pour ne pas le blesser, mais l'urgence de son désir n'allait pas dans ce sens et le corps suppliant sous lui alors qu'il enfonçait un troisième doigt dans cette antre chaud et humide ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

Il arracha presque la serviette qu'il portait toujours autour de la taille et dévoila ainsi son sexe dressé. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte que déjà le blond se présentait face à son intimité. Cette sensation de le sentir contre lui, brûlant, palpitant ne fit qu'attiser un peu plus son désir, il souleva alors son bassin et s'empala de lui-même sur ce sexe qui n'attendait visiblement que lui. Draco hurla presque tant les sensations étaient intenses, en se sentant entouré par son amant, ce corps qui l'englobait à la perfection. Il laissa Harry s'habituer à sa présence avant d'entamer les premiers mouvements de bassin. Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi tout était si intense avec lui, ce qu'il ressentait n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait bien pu ressentir avec ces précédents partenaires, il n'y avait pas de mot assez fort pour expliquer ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Lorsqu'il commença à se déhancher, il sut tout de suite qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer, qu'il en redemanderait et qu'il l'obtiendrait d'Harry qui prononçait son prénom de façon si érotique, entrecoupé entre deux gémissements. Alors le blond continua, répondit à chaque supplique du brun. Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin dans les mains du plaisir et il le laissa le submerger. Harry était dans le même état, son corps ne lui répondait plus depuis longtemps et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose la délivrance. Draco saisit le sexe de son amant pour lui appliquer les même gestes que leur bassins et Harry gémit un peu plus fort avant d'agripper ses hanches. Il l'entendit le supplier d'aller vite, alors il accéléra, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps mais son amant était dans le même état, en effet, ils ne tardèrent pas à rendre les armes. Draco s'effondra sur le brun, son corps était parcouru de spasme et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il se laissa bercer par la respiration du brun, profitant de ce moment de quiétude et de délice. Harry laissait ses doigts jouer avec quelques mèches blondes, le silence les entourait à nouveau, rien ne venait perturber cet instant magique. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un cocon, il sentait la chaleur de Draco sur lui et ça le faisait juste se sentir en vie.

Draco réfléchissait, toutes ses sensations qu'il avait ressenties étaient nouvelles mais si fortes qu'il n'avait aucune envie de s'en passer. Cette attirance, ce besoin viscéral d'avoir Harry proche de lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, tout ça ne pouvait que le conforter dans l'idée que le brun était important à ses yeux. Pour le moment, il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que ça donnerait dans le futur mais au moins ils avaient la chance de pouvoir avoir un futur, un avenir, et pour au moins un bout de chemin un avenir commun. Cette idée lui plaisait bien, il savait qu'Harry ne le blesserait jamais intentionnellement et à dire vrai, lui non plus n'avait aucune envie de lui faire du mal, au contraire, une petite voix dans sa tête, sûrement celle de la raison, lui disait qu'avec lui il pourrait avoir une chance, une véritable chance d'être heureux. Il sourit contre la peau du brun en pensant qu'en effet il serait très agréable de faire un bout de chemin avec cet homme.

– Dis-moi Harry, ça te dirait de faire un bout de chemin avec moi, je te parle pas mariage hein, mais je me disais que ça serait très agréable d'avancer à tes côtés si tu m'en laissais l'occasion.

– Tu vois, on est pas si différents parce que moi aussi j'aimerai bien avancer avec toi, lui répondit-il en souriant.

Harry avait vaincu le Lord le plus puissant de tous, pas de la façon dont tous l'espérait mais c'était fait, alors maintenant il allait enfin goûter à un bonheur bien mérité.

FINI


End file.
